Freedoms of the Hart
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer meet when she is forced by him, to defend her profession. Can he convince her to take their relationship from the office to the bedroom?
1. Chapter 1

***New York***

Jennifer Edwards was sitting in a coffee shop, waiting on someone. She was in a part of town that she never ever came to, because she felt like this meeting needed to take place somewhere out of the way.

She took a sip of her coffee, and then a bite of her bagel.

The person she was meeting arrived and made their way to her table.

"Hi".

"Hi, thanks for meeting me".

"Ok, so it took some maneuvering but I got it. But you gotta swear to me you won't tell anyone I'm the one that got it for you".

"I swear".

The person slid a black flash drive with a silver star across the table towards her. Jennifer picked it up and put it in her purse.

"I'm dead serious. My job in politics will effectively end if it ever gets out that I gave you this".

"I promise, you will be listed in my article only as a confidential source".

"Thank you".

"How did you get this?"

"I'd rather not divulge that. Let's just say I put my Computer skills to good use".

"Got it. Well, I really appreciate it".

"I hope you know what you're doing. Exposing this could bring a shitstorm to your door that you would never wish on your worst enemy".

"I'm doing what is right. That will outweigh everything else".

"Well, good luck. I have to catch a train back to Washington, so I better go".

"Thanks again".

The person left, and as their custom, Jennifer waited and finished her meal. She threw a 20 on the table when she was finished and then headed out, with the flash drive tucked safely into her purse.

She headed back to her office at The New York Times, and got to work. Within an hour, she knew she was on the cusp of breaking open a huge story with far-reaching consequences.

***California***

Jonathan Hart was sitting at his desk, trying to end the most mind-numbing meeting he had ever had.

"And that concludes why I think this company should purchase East Coast Press".

"Thank you, Stanley. I appreciate your hard work, your diligence and your determination".

"Thank you, sir".

The bottom line was, Hart Industries needed to purchase the company to not only increase their profits, but to also get tax incentives as well.

"Ok, I'll do it. Stanley, have Owen draft the paperwork, and have Deanne call and set up a meeting with East Coast Press".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

About an hour later, Deanne came into Jonathan's office.

"Mr. Hart, your meeting is set for next Friday in New York."

"Great. I think I'm going to work in New York for a while, so that I can get a feel of things at East Coast Press, and also so I can start the expansion of the New York office. Can you relocate to New York for about 8 weeks?"

"Yes, I can do that".

"Great. We will leave Wednesday, and start Thursday".

"Sounds good, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you".

He gathered up his things and headed home for the day.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was at her apartment, working on her article. A true journalist at heart, she often found it hard to leave her article at the office. Most of the time, she was unable to leave an article until after she finished it.

There was a knock at the door, so she got up and answered it.

"Hey, I brought pizza and wine".

"Yum! Come on in".

Lindsey Armitage was Jennifer's best friend and had been ever since college. She had a degree in political science and another one in criminal justice. She was extremely intelligent, but more than that, she was knowledgeable about everything she did. She worked as a legal analyst, and she was damn good at her job.

As they ate their pizza, they chatted about the goings on in their lives. Lindsey lived about 10 blocks away and she and Jennifer made a point to have a weekly lunch date so they could bounce ideas off each other.

"What are you working on?"

"I am writing a top-secret article, and I'm telling you, when this gets published, it's going to be big. It will probably be the most read article of my entire career".

"What's it about?"  
"Can't tell you".

"Oh come on! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to jinx it".

"I can understand that".

They turned on a movie and did their toenails while they watched.

After their movie was over, Lindsey followed Jennifer to her bedroom.

"Ok, now give me your honest opinion on this dress. I picked it up a couple of days ago and can't decide if I should keep it or take it back".

She slipped it on and then slipped into some strappy heels.

The dress was black, strapless, and form fitting.

"Jennifer, you look amazing in that dress! Why would you take it back?"

"Because I feel so plain in it".

"Ok, so dress it up. Wear a red necklace, red heels. Or add a short colored jacket, or wide colored belt".

"Those are good ideas, I suppose".

Lindsey smirked at her.

She took the dress off and hung it back up and then slipped into some pajama shorts.

"Girl, you are smokin! What's your workout routine?"

"I do 100 squats, 100 sit-ups and 100 leg thrusts each leg every morning. At night, I do 100 each of three different kinds of pushups, plus 100 squats".

"Oh. My. Word. That's insane".

"Dedication. That's all it takes".

They crashed on the couch and gossiped for another hour or so, and then Lindsey decided to head home.

"So, since you won't tell me what your big hot story is about, will you at least tell me when to read it?"

"I'm aiming for this weekend. Have to make sure it's perfect, and then my boss has to approve it".

"Well, I'll be reading. I'll call you tomorrow. Night, love you".

"Night, love you too".

She locked the door behind her and then cleaned up and headed to bed.

She watched a little bit of the news before she nodded off.

 _Washington D.C. is in a state of turmoil as lawmakers scramble to balance the budget by the President's deadline…_

Jennifer smiled to herself as she thought about her article.

 _Washington hasn't seen anything yet_.

***Friday***

Jennifer had completed her story, and was headed to take it to her boss, Jeff, for approval.

As she was headed to his office, he was coming out of it with his briefcase and keys in his hand.

"Hey, just the guy I'm looking for".

"Is that your story?"

"Yes. It just needs your approval".

"I'll approve absolutely anything you write. Get the stamp in my top left desk drawer, stamp 'ok' on it, and then take it to editing and put it in the box with tomorrow's date on it".

"Are you sure you don't want to read it first?"

"No, I trust you. Have a great weekend, Jennifer. Thanks for the good work".

"Thanks. Have a great weekend".

She stamped it, took it to editing and then clocked out for the day.

By 6 p.m., she was on a flight to Maryland to see her father.

***Jonathan***

"Sign here, Mr. Hart, and East Coast Press will be all yours".

"When do I take ownership?"

"Immediately. Once you sign on the dotted line, you will be the owner of The Washington Post, The New York Times, and The Boston Ledger".

"Wonderful".

Jonathan grabbed a pen and signed his name and dated it.

"Here is your owner's packet, with all the information on all three papers, contact info for the offices, things like that."

"Great, thank you so much. Pleasure doing business with you".

They shook hands, and then Jonathan gathered his things and headed to his hotel.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer pulled her rental car up to her father's house and parked.

Walter, her father's houseman, came out to greet her.

"Miss Jennifer! It's so good to see you!"

"Walter, hi!"

She gave him a big hug, and then he helped her bring her bags inside.

"You're just in time for dinner, Miss Jennifer. Your father is in the study".

"Thank you, Walter".

She headed to the study while Walter took her bags up to her room.

"Jennifer, sweetheart! So good to see you!"

"Hi Pa! I've missed you!"

She gave him a big hug and then they walked to the dining room.

"How was your flight?"

"Wonderful. No turbulence, just like I prefer".

"That's great. Well, I checked the weather and you should be able to have great riding weather tomorrow and Sunday before you fly back".

"Yay! I can't wait! I haven't ridden a horse in forever".

Walter brought their dinner in, and set it on the table.

"Just because Miss Jennifer is visiting, I whipped up some of my famous Sidewalk Chicken, some parmesan couscous, and grilled zucchini and tomatoes".

"Walter, you're the greatest!"

She patted his hand.

"So, sweetheart, how are things at the paper?"

"Great, Pa. I just broke a huge story. It will be published in tomorrow's edition".

"What story did you break?"

"Well, I know you subscribe, so I don't want to spoil it for you. But, I will tell you this much. There is a group of people in the world, and they are a very exclusive group. A club if you will. They want everyone else to think that they have it all, and that they have it all together, that they are successfully juggling and balancing several balls at once with no issues. However, an inside source revealed to me that it's nothing more than smoke and mirrors. And since the public has the right to know…I investigated, I researched, and I made sure to only print the facts. So, once my article comes out tomorrow, one of two things is likely to happen-either most of the balls they are juggling will crash to the ground, or their club will disband all together".

"I cannot wait to read it, sweetheart. It sounds very intriguing".

"If I'm right, I imagine my article will be the talk of the town for at least a couple weeks".

"You might win a prestigious award, sweetheart".

"That would be nice, but that's not why I do what I do."

They chatted about the various goings on with her aunts and other relatives, and then retired to the living room to have coffee and dessert.

Around 10, Stephen called it a night, and Jennifer did too.

She climbed into bed, her mind racing with thoughts of riding one of her father's horses at breakneck speed the next morning.

***Saturday***

Around 7 a.m., 5 men and 4 women, all in their respective homes, all in their pajamas, unlock their front doors and get the morning paper off the porch before retreating back inside. As they settle down with their breakfast and their coffee to read the morning paper, jaws drop. Their stomachs fill with knots, and a very strong sense of foreboding overcomes them, one by one. One of them decides to start the chain, and picks up a phone. A secret meeting is arranged for 2 hours from then, at a very top-secret location. The only thing on the agenda is getting to the bottom of this public relation's nightmare, and then ahead of it.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer woke up, had breakfast with her dad, and then went for an early morning ride. She selected Buttons, a beautiful light brown horse with dark brown hair.

She groomed her, fed her some sugar cubes, and then saddled her up for a long ride. They rode all over the estate, through all the trails, across all the fields. Horseback riding was the best therapy for her. When she was up on a horse, nothing else mattered.

Around 11, she brought the horse back to the barn, brushed her and fed her and then put her in her stable.

She walked up to the house and came inside, intending on going and taking a shower.

"There you are. I just read your article, sweetheart".

"Oh? Did you like it?"

"My opinion doesn't matter, sweetheart. I'm afraid you may have gotten yourself in a pickle this time. I was watching the news earlier and your story was on CNN. The phone rang a little bit ago. Your friend, Lindsey, I think, said half of New York City is looking for you".

"Oh? Well, I'll give her a call."

She sat down and dialed Lindsey's number.

"I knew it would turn heads, but I never thought I'd make it on CNN".

She heard two rings and then Lindsey picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. My dad said you called".

"Yes, I did. Your boss called me, freaking out, said you weren't answering at home. I told him you went to your dads for the weekend. He wanted the number, but I wasn't sure how Mr. Edwards would feel about that, so I promised I would give you his number."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No. But I read your article. As a friend, let me say, damn good job. As a legal analyst, and someone who holds a political science degree, let me tell you I think you should expect some backlash, especially from the people you mentioned. And on a scale of 1-10, you should expect the backlash to be somewhere between 8 and 9".

"That bad?"

"Yes".

"I'm covered by the first amendment, right?"

"Yes, you are".

"Ok. Good. Well, I better go so I can call Jeff. I apologize for him disturbing you".

"No worries. Tell your dad hello, and I'll see you tomorrow night".

"Got it".

She hung up and then dialed Jeff's number.

"Hello?"

"Jeff? Hi, it's Jennifer".

"Jennifer, what the hell were you thinking? You know I'm supposed to approve what you publish!"

"Remember yesterday, when you were leaving and you told me to stamp ok on it and then turn it into editing?"

"That's when I thought your story was on sex trafficking."

"Jeff, what's wrong with you? My sex trafficking story was published 3 weeks ago. Since then, I wrote a school budget story, a vaccinate your kids story, and this one".

"I'm sorry. I should have looked at your story before I told you to publish it. But as soon as you got the evidence, you should have come to me and showed it to me".

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. Is this really as bad as everyone is making it out to be?"

"Not yet. But hang on, this rollercoaster ride is just beginning".

Suddenly, Jennifer's stomach was filled with knots.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer hung up the phone and turned to her dad.

"This might get ugly".

"Tell me everything, sweetheart".

"Ok, so I wanted to do a story on voter issues. For instance, we vote to divert a percentage of the sales tax to certain causes, but does it really go there? That type of thing. So, I started investigating, and I kept seeing on the news about the budget crisis and balancing the budget. And then, a colleague introduced me to a source, who I met with. My source agreed to remain confidential, and promised to get me what I needed. It was slow at first, but then…jackpot. He came across a document that detailed in no uncertain terms that a specific group of congressmen and senators released a report to the press 4 months ago, that explicitly stated they had trimmed the budget in certain areas. And then he got me a copy of another report that showed that while they weren't spending as much money on healthcare or on the military, they were spending just as much as they used to elsewhere. Private trips, chartered jets, redecorated houses and offices, lavish lunches. One senator took a "business" trip to Italy, and took along her parents, her husband, 3 kids, the nanny, and her in-laws, not to mention her 4 brothers and sisters and their families as well. The taxpayers shouldn't have to shoulder that load, that's not fair. So, I wrote a very well-researched, thought out and compelling article that simply stated everything in a "they said this, but did that" fashion, and attached the evidence as proof. Jeff, my boss, told me when I took it to him, that he trusted me, that he approved of anything I wrote. He didn't even read it, he just told me to take it straight to editing and have them publish it in today's edition".

"Well, sweetheart, it sounds as though you did everything right, but I'm afraid the folks in Washington are going to make you a target".

"I can handle it, Pa".

"You've always been a tenacious one, that's for sure".

"I learned from you to always stand up for what you believe in, and I believe the public has a right to know the truth".

"Stick to your principles, sweetheart. You can't go wrong doing that".

"I agree".

***Monday***

Jennifer came to work at 9, just like normal. She was nervous, but she knew she would get through it.

When she clocked in, Jeff came up behind her and gently guided her into his office.

He closed the door.

"I apologize for my rant with you, I had completely forgotten that I had given you the authority to publish whatever".

"Thank you".

"Now, from here on out, when you get a piece of huge evidence like that, bring it to me first, will you? This could all have been avoided if you had been honest with me".

"I wasn't dishonest with you. I wasn't dishonest with anyone".

"I'm not accusing you of lying to me. I'm just saying, this was a huge blindside".

"I understand".

"So, the brass wanted me to punish you for this. So, this talk is your punishment, and if anyone asks, you're on thin ice. Just between you and me, I am never going to do anything to you for this. However, I do agree with one thing they said-any ramifications that you might face from the government-inquiries, negative press, whatever, they made it very clear they won't intercede on your behalf. The legal team will be available to you like it would be to anyone, that doesn't change. But they won't be calling and demanding that your name not be mentioned or anything like that".

"Got it. Thank you".

"One more thing. Since you were out of town, I took the liberty of making sure you got a few copies of it. I get it, I'm still a journalist at heart".

He handed her a pallet of ten copies, all bundled together.

"Thank you".

She smiled at him and then headed to her desk with the pallet.

For the rest of the morning, she fielded phone calls from other journalists, wanting to interview her. She turned each request down, and finally asked the receptionist to screen her calls and take messages.

She went and had a nice lunch, and then came back to work.

About an hour later, Jeff called everyone to his office for a staff meeting.

"I was just informed that we have a new owner. East Coast Press, is now a division of Hart Industries. I was asked to read this statement, verbatim. _Hart Industries is proud to acquire East Coast Press and all its holdings. We are a strong company that feels like family, and everyone should rest assured they will be treated as such. A lot of exciting changes are on the horizon, but not in personnel. Keep up the good work._

Everyone clapped, and then he told them all to get back to work.

Jennifer started a new article that afternoon, and then headed to her apartment.

***Washington, D.C.***

The senators were meeting for the second day in a row, about Jennifer's article. They finally agreed to bring in a few members of Congress to discuss how to proceed. In the end, since the report dealt more with the Senate than Congress, the members of Congress bowed out and let the Senate handle it.

About an hour later, they had reached a decision on how to proceed and adjourned the meeting.

***The next day***

Jennifer got to the office at 9, and clocked in and got to work. She was deep in the zone for her next article, when Jeff came and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I just got a phone call from legal upstairs. They need you to come meet with them right away. Upstairs, 16th floor, room 408".

"Ok, thanks".

She headed up there, not sure what to expect.

As soon as she told the secretary who she was, she was ushered back.

"Hi, I'm Landon McBride, the head of the legal department here".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Please, have a seat".

She sat in a chair facing his desk.

"There's no nice or easy way to say this. Your article on the Senate's lack of ethics has turned a lot of heads. And most of them are in Washington. And we received word this morning, that the senators named in the report in your article are asking that you testify before them in Washington at the end of the week".

"No".

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, no. I won't testify".

"Ok, let me rephrase. This is the FEDERAL GOVERNMENT, and when they request things, it's not like a question. It's a statement, and it's not optional."

"So, I'm just supposed to drop everything in my life and respond their beck and call? No thank you".

He sighed.

"Was that all?"

"Yeah, that's all we have to talk about".

"Ok, thank you. Nice meeting with you".

She got up and headed back to her desk, without another word.

He thought a moment, and then picked up the phone and made a phone call.

"Hi, it's Landon McBride. We spoke earlier about the issue with the senate. She's refusing to testify. She's refusing to discuss it, even. She's not budging".

They talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was about to head out of the office at 3 for a hair appointment, when the receptionist came and delivered an envelope to her.

It was marked "Open NOW" and "Urgent".

She opened it and found a slip of paper inside.

 _Please come to 688 N. 88_ _th_ _Street. Go in the doors that face 88_ _th_ _street, take the elevators up to the 20_ _th_ _floor, and tell them you are here to see Jonathan Hart. Do this immediately. Any questions, call 212.464.4278"._

Jennifer was very skeptical, so she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Hart Industries, Jonathan Hart's office. How can I assist you?"

"Hello. I just received an envelope sent to me by messenger that was marked urgent and it had a note inside that said I am supposed to come meet with Jonathan Hart. The problem is, I didn't make an appointment to see him".

"By any chance is your name Jennifer Edwards?"

"Yes, it is".

"Yes ma'am. I understand your skepticism. Mr. Hart is insisting that you come right away. I assure you, everything is on the up and up."

"Is now the only time he can meet me?"

"No. But now is the only option he's giving you".

"I see. Ok, I'll be there soon".

She was beyond irritated that she was missing her hair appointment. She called to reschedule, and then gathered her things and headed to Hart Industries.

***Hart Industries***

As soon as she stepped off the elevator, Jonathan's secretary Deanne got up and opened his office door.

"Miss Edwards has arrived".

"Send her in".

As soon as he saw her, he was taken aback by her attractiveness. She had a gorgeous body, flaming red hair, and smooth sun-kissed skin.

"Hi, please come in".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

She stuck her hand out to him, and he shook it.

"I'm Jonathan Hart. I'm the founder and CEO of Hart Industries, and where you're concerned, I'm the owner of East Coast Press, which owns the _Times_."

"Yes, I believe I heard something about that".

"Good, good. Now, I called you here because you and I have some things to talk about. I've read your articles for a long time, and I've always found them to be cutting edge, hard-hitting, and mystifying. And your work is always neat and precise and free from error, which as the new owner of three papers, I can highly appreciate."

"I thought the press release said no personnel changes".

"It did. And I haven't made any."

"Ok".

"Now, this is my first foray into owning a newspaper. I'm more of a businessman at heart. And the one principle that I stand by firmly is "If you don't look good, I don't look good". Simply put, what you as my employee do reflects on me. So, naturally I want it to reflect positively".

"What are you accusing me of?"

"You were subpoenaed by the United States Senate. I was told by the head of legal at the _Times_ that you are refusing to attend the hearing and answer their questions."

"That's right, I am".

"Ok. Let me explain this another way. Your story raised some feathers on Capitol Hill, and you were subpoenaed".

"I'm aware of that."

"Tell me something. What was your story based on?"

"4 weeks almost of solid, hard-hitting research. I'm known for copious amounts of research, but this story set a new record. And my research was confirmed by a report from a Senate ethics committee."

"That report was supposed to be confidential, according to the Senate. How did you get it?"

"I have a confidential and reliable source".

"The Senate wants you to name your source".

"Not happening".

"Look, you seem like a reasonable, intelligent woman. And I'm willing to help you in absolutely any way that I can. But you are going to have to meet me halfway here and that includes showing up to testify".

"Seriously? You seriously expect me to take a day out of my life just to spend less than 10 minutes reminding them of my rights?"

"What rights?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's a serious question. If you think you have a right to something, let's hear it".

"You also seem to be very intelligent. Have you ever heard of the Constitution? The First Amendment very clearly states that I don't have to divulge anything".

"Well, if you don't testify, they can try you in absentia, convict you the same way and you can go to jail. So, if this case is really and truly the slam dunk you think it is, I suggest you show up. As a matter of fact, as your boss, I'm ordering you to do so".

"I'm pretty sure that's not in your jurisdiction".

"Again, I'm the owner of this company. And this company owns East Coast Press, which owns your company. And like I stated earlier, if you don't look good, I don't look good. Trust me when I tell you that Hart Industries didn't get where it is today with me or myself allowing anyone else to treat is as though it were insignificant, and I'll be damned if that's going to start now. Miss Edwards, if you want to keep your job, you'll attend the hearing".

"Fine. But let me ask you one thing. With you as the owner of the Times, are we just expected to come to your beck and call whenever? Is that your leadership style?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow".

"I mean, all you've done since I've been here is order me around and demand that I do something that goes completely against my principles. I was informed by your secretary that meeting with you now was the only option. From what I can tell, you haven't even considered my position or recognized that I even have one".

"You spoke with my secretary?"

"Yes, I did! You see, Mr. Hart, let me lay it out for you. I'm a woman."

"You know, that's one of the first things I noticed about you".

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I live here in New York City. And through my profession, and sometimes because of it, my face is sometimes in the news, and it certainly has been the last few days. And so, when I receive an envelope telling me that I need to come to an address I've never heard of, to meet with someone that I don't recall setting up an appointment with, I question whether or not my safety is at risk. So, I called the phone number on the note in the envelope, and I was assured that this was on the up and up. And before I could request an alternate meeting time, since I had an appointment that I ended up canceling, I was informed that while you did in fact have other meeting times available, this time was the only time you were offering to meet with me."

"What kind of appointment did you have to cancel?"

"I had a haircut scheduled with a very exclusive salon, that I had to book months in advance. But, it's not the 'where' that matters, it's the principle of the matter."

"Well, I apologize. My secretary was right, this meeting was important. But your time is important too".

"Thank you. And so is my position".

"State your position".

"Well for starters, giving up my source goes against my journalistic principles. My integrity is not for sale and it's not something I take lightly."

"I appreciate your commitment to journalism. But this is out of my hands".

"I'm not budging on this".

"Again, as your boss, I'm ordering you to attend the hearing. And I'm willing to help you with it in any way I can".

"Even if I'm just going to invoke my right?"

"I'm not telling you how to answer, or what to say or what not to say. I'm telling you to show up, and absolve Hart Industries of any responsibility for your actions".

Jennifer decided to give up the fight and let them all make fools of themselves.

"Ok, fine. If you insist on me taking a day out of my life and assembling everyone in the senate who wants to ask me questions, just for all of us to spend about 10 minutes together with me reminding them of my rights, then so be it. I imagine that will cost the taxpayers somewhere around $450,000, but apparently nobody cares about the taxpayers, so why should I?"

"Like I was saying-I will help you in any way I can. My secretary will call you tomorrow with the travel arrangements. Washington is only an hour flight from here, so plan to leave early, since you have to be there at 9".

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Have you ever been to one of these things?"

"No, I tend to do everything I can to avoid pissing off the federal government".

"Thank you".

Without another word, she got up and left his office.

He sat there for a few minutes hoping she would come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer came into her apartment, and kicked her shoes off. As she headed to her bedroom to change clothes, the phone rang.

She picked it up as she dropped her skirt.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I was calling to see if you wanted to grab dinner".

"Oh my gosh, yes. I don't care where, as long as it has alcoholic beverages that will make me forget this afternoon".

"That sounds juicy. How about Sakihana's on 44th and Pearl, in an hour?"

"Meet you there".

They hung up, and then Jennifer changed into some destructed skinny jeans, tall stiletto boots and a purple sweater, and headed out.

***Sakihana's***

"And then he said "I'm your boss, I'm ordering you to testify". I've never been so aggravated. I mean, I think it's insane to get everyone together just so I can invoke my right to not answer".

"And I understand that. Look at it like this. It has to be officially on record that you invoked your right, so in order for them to say that they did everything on the up and up, and that they gave you all the opportunities to answer their questions, they have to assemble everyone, even if you are just going to refuse to answer".

She took a sip of her drink. "I hate it when you're right".

"I know. And I love it that you do".

"And the worst part is, I had to miss a hair appointment with Josephine that I booked 3 months ago, just to go meet with him."

Lindsey chuckled.

"You can't expect a man to understand that".

Jennifer finished her meal and then looked at Lindsey.

"What does one wear to testify before the Senate?"

"Something dressy but not slutty".

"When have you ever known me to dress slutty?"

"I'm not saying you do, I'm saying not to".

"What do I take with me?"

"I don't think you have to take anything with you."

"Do I need to take anyone with me?"

"It might be nice if the head of your law firm goes with you".

"I suppose I could suggest that when the secretary calls with the travel arrangements tomorrow".

"Wouldn't hurt. Worst they could say is no".

Jennifer picked up the check for both of them, and then they shared a cab.

"Thanks for listening to me rant and rave".

"Happy to oblige. Thanks for dinner. Next time's on me".

"Deal".

The cab dropped Jennifer off first, and she headed inside her apartment and locked the door behind her.

She decided to take a bubble bath, so she poured herself a glass of wine, and turned on the stereo in her bedroom and then lit some candles in her bathroom before she sank into the tub.

She soaked for an hour, and then headed to bed, putting all thoughts of Jonathan Hart and the United States Senate out of her mind.

***The next day***

Jennifer was at her desk, working on her next article, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I hope you don't mind, but I ran what you told me about the hearing by my boss. And he had some recommendations".

"I don't mind. What does he recommend?"

"He said if you have a calendar to show when you researched the article, take it just in case. it will help establish your credibility".

"Ok, I can do that".

"He also said don't take anything that shows emails or phone calls between you and the source, because they might oust your source that way".

"No problem there, I am refusing to divulge who that is".

"I don't blame you on that end. Also, he said they have the option of televising this nationally, so keep that in mind when you pick your outfit".

"Got it".

"Ok, well I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later".

"Great."

She hung up and started compiling her calendar.

Suddenly, the receptionist came over with a couple of deliveries for her.

"Hey Edwards, you got a few presents".

She put a bouquet of flowers and an envelope on her desk.

"Thank you".

Jennifer stared at the flowers. The vase was clear glass, with bubbles in it, and it was filled with pink roses, asters, Peruvian lilies, lime green carnations, and bells of Ireland. It was absolutely beautiful.

She dug for the card, and then opened it.

 _Lovely to meet you yesterday. Hope our future conversations are on more pleasant terms. Jonathan Hart_

She opened the envelope and found a note and a gift card to the salon and spa that Josephine worked at, Prestige.

 _Since I made you miss your appointment, have a redo and a spa day on me. Call and tell them Jonathan Hart sent you and they will work you right in. Remember, if you don't look good, I don't look good._

Jennifer was impressed.

She looked up the number to Hart Industries and then called it.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I direct your call?"

"Hi, Jonathan Hart please".

"I'm sorry, he just stepped into a meeting. May I take a message?"

"Yes. Tell him Jennifer Edwards called and said thank you very much for the deliveries".

"I sure will. And while I have you on the phone, I'm supposed to tell you about travel arrangements. I would have called you already, but he told me to wait till 1".

"Oh, that's ok".

"So, Mr. Hart decided it would be best if you were to fly down Thursday night, so a car will pick you up at your apartment at 6:30 to take you to the airport. You have one room booked at the Four Seasons for Thursday night. You will return back to New York after the hearing Friday".

"Ok, got it. Thank you. Just one question-what about my flight information?"

"That will be sent to you Thursday just before you takeoff".

"Got it. Thank you".

She hung up and got back to work.

Just before she left for the day, she called her dad.

"Hello?"

"Walter, hey. It's Jennifer. Is my dad around?"

"Yes, Miss Jennifer. He's right here".

"Jennifer sweetheart, is that you?"

"Hi Pa. It's me".

"Everything alright?"

"I suppose. Turns out I'm going to be testifying before the Senate on Friday".

"You are? Well, I hope it goes well, sweetheart. I hate that I'll be in Germany, but feel free to stay here if you want".

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I hate that I won't see you though".

"Yeah, I hate it too, sweetheart. But it can't be helped".

"I understand".

"I hope you give those Senators what-for, sweetheart. They have some nerve bringing my daughter before them to take her to task for their misdeeds".

"I agree. I plan to invoke my right to not divulge".

"There's a reason why you're my favorite daughter. It's because you are smart".

"I'll take it. I love you, Pa".

"I love you too".

They hung up and then she called and booked her spa day for Thursday.

Afterwards, she put a time-off request in for an appointment Thursday afternoon, and left a note on Jeff's desk that she was testifying before the Senate on Friday, and then headed home.

***Thursday***

Jeff had been more than kind, and told Jennifer to take the whole day off on Thursday to prepare for Friday.

She headed to Prestige around 10, and checked in.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards. I'm here for a massage and a hair appointment with Josephine".

"Yes ma'am. We have you down for those services. Did you want to do anything else? Your gift card still has a hefty balance".

"How much?"

"It had $2000 on it, and so far, you have spent $500".

"What? Wow. Ok, well, what else will I have time for?"

"We have a package where you get an hour long massage, an hour long facial, and a mani/pedi. If you did that, you will be finished just in time for Josephine. And if you aren't, you can always do the mani/pedi after your appointment with her".

"Ok, that sounds great".

"Ok, you can come on back, and I'll get you set up with a robe and slippers".

For the next 2 hours, Jennifer was kneaded, rubbed, oiled, and totally relaxed. By the time her facial was finished, she was basically in a trance.

She picked a sparkly neon purple for both her fingers and toes, and then headed to see Josephine.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Yes, wasn't I supposed to see you a couple of days ago?"

"Yes, I apologize. My boss overrode my decision to leave early".

"No worries, it happens. So, what are we doing today?"

She unclipped her hair and sat down in the chair.

"So, I want to redo my color, because it's faded. And I want to trim it. And an eyebrow wax".

"You got it".

Josephine worked her magic, and by the time she was finished, Jennifer looked about 10 years younger.

"I cannot thank you enough".

"You're welcome. Your color should last about 8 weeks, so come back when you're ready for a re-dip".

"I sure will".

She headed home and started packing her suitcase.

She decided on her outfit for the next day, and then finished packing. She had just put it by the door when she heard a knock.

She went and opened it.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up a Jennifer Edwards".

"I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, I'm Clayton. I'll be transporting you to the airport this evening".

"Thank you. I'll be down in just a moment".

"Certainly. Can I take your bag for you?"

"Please."

She quickly through a tote bag together and then filled her Yeti cup and grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She found Clayton putting her bag into a black limousine.

He opened the door for her, and she climbed in and found herself looking straight at Jonathan.

"Hi".

"Hi…what are you doing here?"

"Well, now what kind of boss would I be if I let you just get hammered with questions by the Senate all by yourself? I'm the one making you go, so it's only right I accompany you there".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

"You're welcome. My lawyer, Owen Grant will join us tomorrow. He's just going to be there to object if they ask you anything out of bounds".

"I see".

"How was your spa day?"

"Wonderful. Thank you".

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it".

They had a quiet ride to the airport, and then Jennifer spoke up.

"So, your secretary told me that I would be told what the flight information was before my flight, but she never called".

"She was under the impression that you were flying commercial. You aren't. We are flying on my plane".

"I see".

He couldn't help but notice her outfit. She was wearing destructed skinny jeans, a bright blue sweater set, and some brown Uggs.

He didn't know when he had ever seen a woman make a normal outfit look so damned sexy.

She was checking out his outfit too. When she saw him the other day, she had noticed his tailored Italian suit and expensive Italian dress shoes. But today, he was wearing tight jeans, a black sweater and black suede loafers.

 _Get a grip, Jennifer, he's your boss_.

They pulled up to the airport, and parked.

Clayton came and opened the door for them, and they climbed out.

A man with blonde hair and tan skin was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Jack".

"Howdy!"

"Jack, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Jack Anderton, my pilot".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

"Likewise, ma'am".

"Jennifer, you can go up and get comfortable. I'll be up in a minute. I have to talk to Jack about the flight plan".

"Alright".

She bounded up the steps and walked inside.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Jack looked at Jonathan.

"Well, damn, she's a looker! Where'd you meet her?"

"She works for me".

"And things between the two of you are…?"

"Strictly business".

"Mind if I take a shot?"

"Sure, go right ahead".

"Cool, cool."

"Ok, so she and I have some business to attend to in Washington tomorrow. I'll keep you updated if we have to stay over".

"Got it."

"And I got you a room at our hotel for tonight as well".

"Thanks, I appreciate it".

Jonathan and Jack headed up the steps and Jack disappeared into the cockpit.

Jonathan went and got comfortable next to Jennifer.

"Ok, so since it's late, I figured you hadn't eaten yet. So, we have snacks we can have on board, or we can go eat somewhere in D.C. after we land".

"I had some crackers while I was packing. I'm sure I'll be hungry when we land though".

"Perfect. There's a pizza place that I've been to a few times that's really good, and there's an excellent steakhouse just down the road from our hotel".

"Great".

He showed her how to recline her seat, and then turned on the tv.

They had a pretty easy flight, and she read a magazine some while he watched tv.

When they landed, they headed down the steps and got into the car, and then waited for Jack.

He came and joined them in the limo, and they headed to the hotel.

Jonathan got them all checked in, and then they headed up to their rooms.

They all agreed to meet at the lobby in an hour, and Jack got off on his floor, while Jonathan and Jennifer headed up to theirs.

When they got to their rooms, they realized they were adjoining.

Jennifer got settled, and tried to relax a bit, before heading down to the lobby to meet Jonathan.

Jonathan made some phone calls and then headed down to the lobby.

He and Jennifer arrived at almost the same time.

Jack came and joined them, and they decided to head to the pizza restaurant Jonathan knew about.

They took a cab which was like a van. Jonathan took the single seat in the very back, and Jennifer and Jack took the seats in the middle.

"So Jennifer, as it turns out, I'm in New York a lot. And I was wondering if you would be willing to have dinner with me sometime".

"Sure, I'd like that".

"Great."

She took out her wallet and gave him one of her business cards.

"Perfect. I'll call you in the next week or so".

They got out at the pizza place, and Jennifer noticed that Jack didn't even hold the door open for her or anyone else.

They were seated, and started looking over their menus.

Jonathan and Jack both ordered a Michelob light, while Jennifer ordered a white zinfandel.

Jennifer had decided on a small salad and a personal veggie pizza.

"Jack, want to split a Meat Lover's with me?"

"Sure".

"Jennifer, want to join in with us?"

"No thank you, I'll just get a personal veggie pizza and a salad".

"What? Come on, veggies don't belong on pizza".

"Excuse me, yes they do".

She took a sip of her wine.

The waitress came back and took their orders.

"I would like a personal pizza, with a cauliflower crust, veggie supreme add artichokes, and a small chef salad with French dressing on the side".

"And we want a large meat lover's pizza on a real crust with all the meats and absolutely no veggies".

"Ok, I'll put this in and be right back".

"Thank you".

Jack got up and headed to the bathroom, and on the way back, stopped to talk to a brunette at the bar.

Jennifer noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead, she reached over and removed her business card from his jacket pocket and put it back in her purse.

A few minutes later, he came back to the table.

Jack tried to engage her in conversation, and she made it clear with her one-word answers that she wasn't interested in talking to him.

She got up and excused herself to head to the bathroom.

Jack leaned over to Jonathan.

"Is she ok?"

"She didn't say anything was wrong".

"She was perfectly fine in the cab here. I asked her out and she said she wanted to go".

"You asked her out in the cab?"

"Yeah, and I told her I would call her sometime next week".

"And then you came here and got up to go talk to that other girl".

"Wait, you saw that?"

"I did. And I'm pretty positive Jennifer did too".

"Oh man. I was hoping she wouldn't see me talking to her. I was just trying to have some fun while I was here in town, you know, no strings…"

"I understand. But think about how Jennifer feels. If she was looking forward to going out with you, now she thinks you weren't looking forward to going out with her."

"You're right."

Jennifer came back to the table, followed by the waitress.

"So, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little. More than anything, I think it's a colossal waste of time".

"Fill me in, what's going on tomorrow?"

"I have to testify before the Senate".

"Whoa, heavy stuff. Why are they interested in talking to you?"

"Do you read much?"

"No".

"Well, I work for The New York Times. And I published an article, that mentioned that some of the Senators aren't being very forthcoming with how tax dollars are being spent. And they got their panties in a wad and want to ask me some questions".

"You women's libbers are all the same."

Jennifer was flabbergasted.

"Excuse me?!"

"It's just, the women's lib era ruined everything. Instead of women staying at home where they belong, they had to go to work. And then they had to demand equal rights and equal pay, but they don't deserve equal rights and equal pay. If you had become a housewife, the Senate wouldn't even know you exist".

Jennifer signaled the waitress.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can I have a to-go box for my pizza and a to-go container for my salad please? And a large to-go water".

"Yes ma'am."

Jack wasn't even paying attention, he was focused on the basketball game on the tv.

Jonathan leaned over to Jennifer.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just suddenly lost my appetite", she said curtly.

As soon as the waitress brought her the to-go boxes and the to-go water, she boxed up her dinner, pulled a $20 out of her purse and threw it down, and then stood up.

"I'm going to catch a cab back to the hotel. I'll see you later".

Jack turned back towards them when the game went to a commercial, and was shocked to find Jennifer gone.

"Where did Jennifer go?"

"Jack, you really have no clue about women".


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer took a cab back to the hotel and went up to her room. About 30 minutes later, she heard a knock at the door.

She got up to get it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hi, come on in".

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just incredibly insulted".

"I gathered that".

He handed her the $20.

"Dinner was my treat, so this wasn't necessary".

"Oh, thank you".

"So, I wasn't able to really hear what he said. Would you mind filling me in?"

"From beginning to end, he asked me out in the cab. I said yes, and I gave him my card. Then we get to the restaurant, and he didn't open the door for me, or pull out my chair for me. Yes, I can do those things alone, but it's nice to know you are in the presence of a gentleman. Then, he went and talked to the girl at the bar, so I took my business card out of his jacket pocket. Then, when we were talking about tomorrow, he stated that the women's libbers ruin everything, and said something about how we demanded equal pay and equal rights, but we don't deserve equal anything. He also said that a woman's place was in the home, and had I stayed where I belong, the Senate wouldn't even know I exist".

"Wow. I apologize that I didn't hear that. I would have set him straight right then".

"I'm not mad at you, I promise. And I apologize for running out, I just knew I was going to deck him if I stayed one more minute".

"No apology necessary. I should have left with you".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Jonathan stepped over and opened it. It was Jack.

"Speak of the devil".

He let him in.

"Hi".

"Hello".

"Jonathan, do you think you could give us a minute?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Mr. Hart".

"Jennifer, I apologize if I offended you. That wasn't my intention".

"Which time?"

"I deserve that".

"Yeah, you do. You also deserve a lot more, but I'm not going to waste my time".

"Do you think you could give me another chance?"

"I'll think about it, but it's not likely".

"Can you just tell me what I did or said to offend you?"

"You asked me out in the cab, then flirted with another girl at the bar practically in front of my face. Then, you insulted me and the fact that I am an independent woman and stated that if I had stayed home where you say I belong, the Senate wouldn't know I exist. So, not only do you think I'm not worth remembering, you think my contributions to society and the world of journalism aren't worth anything either. So, you basically discounted my entire profession in a matter of about 10 words. I have news for you, Jack. It's no longer the 1950's. Women have come a long way, and we are going to continue to go even farther."

"What's wrong with me thinking that women should be housewives?"

"Jack, quit while you're ahead. Or at least even. You apologized, don't make it worse".

"Am I making it worse?"

"Mr. Hart is very intelligent. I suggest you listen to him".

"Right. Well, I apologize again. Good night".

"Good night".

Jack headed back to his room.

Jonathan shut the door behind him.

"For the record, when you and I aren't in the office, you can call me Jonathan".

"Thank you".

"I'm not defending him but he's an excellent pilot, but a dope where women are concerned".

She chuckled.

"I apologize again, on his behalf. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to head to bed".

"Ok, well the good news is, he won't be joining us tomorrow, so you won't see him till tomorrow night".

"Glad to hear it".

"Well, goodnight. If you need something, I'm right next door".

"Got it. Goodnight. And thanks for dinner and for checking on me".

"My pleasure".

He headed to his room, and got ready for bed. As he settled into bed, he couldn't stop thinking of Jennifer.

Little did he know, she was next door in her room thinking of him too.

***The next day***

Jennifer was up at 6:30. She got ready and was about to head downstairs for breakfast, when Jonathan knocked on her door.

"Hey, come on in".

"I was just making sure you were up".

"Yeah, I'm up alright. I'm so anxious I can barely think straight".

She had on a dress that was long-sleeved, white on the top and black with a white lattice pattern on the bottom. It was v-cut, and very flattering on her. She paired it with red sparkly peep-toe heels, and a red necklace, with matching earrings and bracelet.

She locked her suitcase and then grabbed her purse and then they headed to the elevator.

Jonathan couldn't stop staring at her legs. Her perfectly toned legs.

They had just sat down when his lawyer joined them.

"Jennifer, this is Owen Grant, my lawyer. Owen, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Hi. Nice to meet you also and thank you, for coming with us".

"No problem. Now, I'm going to give you some pointers. If they ask you something that you don't want to answer, because it will incriminate you or because it would violate one of your rights, then just say that. If you think it's an unfair question or you don't understand the wording, you can either ask them to rephrase or you can look at me and I'll ask them to rephrase".

"Got it".

"Don't give them too much information, just answer what they ask you and move on".

"I understand".

"You'll be sitting at a table, and I'll be sitting behind you, next to Jonathan. If this goes like I expect, we'll be out of there by lunch time, maybe a little after".

"If it goes like it should, we won't even be there for 1 hour".

Jonathan chuckled.

They took a cab to the Capitol building, and then went inside.

Jennifer was relieved that there was water on the table.

At exactly 5 minutes to 9, the Senators came in, and took their seats. Jennifer took her seat at the table, and then Jonathan and Owen took their seats behind her.

"All rise".

The hearing was called to order, and Jennifer was sworn in.

Senator Hannah Landry, Senator Anne-Marie Sandoval, Senator Ian Buck, Senator Larry Finney, and Senator Fred Newton all indicated that they wanted to ask some questions.

Senator Buck went first.

"Miss Edwards, please state your name for the record".

"Jennifer Edwards".

"And in which state do you currently reside?"

"New York".

"And is it correct that you are a journalist, for _The New York Times_?"

"Yes, that's correct".

"Miss Edwards, you wrote an article that was published in last weekend's edition of the Times, that indicated that myself and other members of the Senate have been misappropriating funds. Now, seeing as how you just testified that you live in New York and don't work here in Washington, and seeing as how I work here in Washington and haven't been to New York in about 10 years, I would like to know how you got your hands on that information".

"I have a very reliable but confidential source".

"Miss Edwards, who is your source?"

"Senator, the first amendment of the Constitution guarantees my right to present information to the public without being subjected to governmental restraint. Therefore, I wish to invoke my privilege as a journalist. I will not name my source".

"Miss Edwards, who decides what topics you write about?"

"I do, for the most part".

"What made you decide to write about the Senate?"

"A myriad of things, actually. One being that it has been over 100 days since we as a nation had a balanced budget".

Jonathan smirked. He was impressed by how well she stood her ground.

"So, when you work on an article, what exactly goes into that?"

"I am known for copious amounts of research. I research every article very heavily, and then piece it together, edit it and submit it to my editor."

"At what point in that process would you place finding a classified document?"

"The research phase. In this instance, I contacted my source and then worked what they found into the article".

"Are you aware, Miss Edwards that disclosing a classified report is a very serious charge?"

"Yes, I am".

"Are you aware that you could end up in prison?"

"Senator, I'm protected by the First Amendment. I feel that the public had a right to know the information that was included in my article".

"With all due respect, the public didn't vote for you, Miss Edwards. They voted for us".

"Senator, without the Press, situations like Watergate would have never come to light. The press plays a valuable role in today's society whether you like it or not, and we can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Your choice".

"Miss Edwards, how can journalists like you claim that they are informing the public, when all they are really doing is causing the public to not trust the people they elected to serve them and be their voice in Washington? How can you claim that you are serving the public by telling them what they allegedly have a right to know when the public has made it very clear they are fed up with journalists and how they spin things?"

"Senator, I think the public is more fed up with their tax dollars being spent on tropical vacations and lobster dinners and home renovations when there are real needs and issues being neglected and denied funding".

"Name your source, Miss Edwards".

"I am protected by the First Amendment of the Constitution. I will not name my source, Senator".

The questioning moved over to Senator Landry.

"Miss Edwards, do you consider yourself to be in tune with women's issues, and current events?"

"Yes, I would say that I am".

"Would you say you are a well-known journalist?"

"Yes, I would".

"And what makes you so well-known?"

"I worked at the _London Tribune_ after I graduated college, and was the feature writer for that paper for 4 years. Then, when I moved back to the states, I started working in Boston at _The Boston Globe_. In just under two years there, my articles won 4 awards for excellence in Journalism from both the city of Boston and the State of Massachusetts. Then, I moved to New York and started working at the _Times_ , and I've won 6 awards for my work since I started at the _Times_."

"Do you consider yourself to be a voice of the people?"

"At times".

"Did the people collectively ask you to stick your nose in to our business and snoop around and publish a document you had no right to access?"

"I've received nothing but praise on my article, Senator".

"Isn't that funny? You just testified that you consider yourself to be world renowned, and yet, until last weekend, I'd never heard of you or read your work".

"Then Senator, perhaps you should educate yourself on women's issues and make sure that you are current on current events".

Senator Landry pursed her lips together and said something in Italian.

Senator Finney took over the questioning.

"Miss Edwards, please enlighten us upon where you received your education".

"I graduated high-school from Gresham Hall in Massachusetts, with a 4.0, and 12 college credits. I then went to Vassar and Smith, where I double-majored in linguistics and journalism. I speak 5 languages fluently, and yes, Senator Landry, one of them is in fact Italian. After I graduated from Vassar and Smith, I attended Columbia University where I got my masters in journalism."

Senator Landry spoke up then.

"Miss Edwards, I sincerely apologize for what I said".

"Thank you".

Senator Finney continued.

"Miss Edwards, when you took your journalism classes, did you ever have a professor who instructed you on the do's and don'ts of reporting?"

"Yes, I did".

"And what did they tell you?"

"Well, they told us things like always check your source, double check it and then check it again. Always do your research. Only print facts, never conjecture or half-truths. Never jeopardize your journalistic principles for the sake of a story, things like that".

"So how do you reconcile the fact that your claim that we as a Senate misspent funds might not be believed by the public if you won't reveal your source?"

"Senator, the fact that you all thought it even remotely necessary to have this hearing validates and confirms to me that the document my source found is in fact, accurate".

Senator Newton concluded the questioning.

"Miss Edwards, how did you acquire this mysterious source?"

"Again, I am protected by the First Amendment and I will not reveal that information".

"Miss Edwards, let's say someone got ahold of your address, or your phone number. And let's say they took a walk from one end of New York City to the complete other end of New York City, and they gave it to every homeless person they came across. And when they gave that information, your information, to those homeless people, they told them they could come to your house, and get a warm meal and a hot shower and a nice comfy bed to sleep in. If that were to happen and throngs of homeless people were to show up at your door, do you think at some point you would begin to ask them how they got your information?"

"Yes, I suppose I would."

"So how is it not ok that your privacy was violated in that manner, but it's ok for you to steal a document and expose our private information?"

"Senator, when you were elected, you agreed in part to be transparent. And to be a voice of the people. And to do work to further the greater good. Spending the taxpayer's money on a private yacht for a month-long vacation but telling the public that you spent that money on healthcare is not transparent. It is not what the public asked for. And it is in no way furthering the greater good. And as I have repeatedly stated to you and your colleagues, the public has a right to know when they are being deceived. They have a right to know when they are being swindled. They have a right to make up their minds about who they want to elect to what positions. If you try and censor that information, you are not only restricting the public's access to what is rightfully theirs, but you are also not being transparent".

"Thank you, Miss Edwards. We will take a 1-hour break for lunch, and then reconvene to let you know our decision".

Jonathan and Owen and Jennifer were ushered out a side door, and headed downstairs to a café.

"You did great, Jennifer. I don't think you have a thing to worry about".

"I agree. They didn't like your argument but it was obvious they didn't have a way to combat it".

"So what do I do if they decide to charge me?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll file an immediate appeal, and we will begin to fight it. I highly doubt they are going to charge you".

While they were in the café, Jennifer noticed her source across the room. They made eye contact for a few seconds, and she smiled at her source before they walked away.

Jonathan noticed that, but didn't say anything.

The hour was up all too quickly, and they headed back to the room.

The hearing was once again called to order.

"Miss Edwards, we have a couple more questions for you".

She nodded.

"First off, you testified earlier that you submit your articles to your boss. Did your boss approve this article?"

"Senator, with all due respect, it wouldn't have been published if he hadn't".

"Did you face any repercussions for publishing that?"

"Just one".

"And what was that?"

"Having to take a day out of my life to remind you all of those rights guaranteed to me by the First Amendment".

"Finally, Miss Edwards, please inform all of us what Senator Landry said to you in Italian earlier".

"Senator, as I have previously testified, I believe very highly in respecting the public's right to know. And while I don't know Senator Landry personally, I see no point in embarrassing her by revealing that when that is actually something the public doesn't have a right to know".

Senator Landry mouthed 'thank you' to Jennifer.

A Senate page came and passed a sheet of paper to each Senator.

The committee turned around and huddled for a moment before turning back to Jennifer.

"Miss Edwards, it has come to our attention that inclement weather is approaching the area. In the interest of all of us getting home safely, we are going to conclude this hearing. We are declining to press charges against you at this time. We hope that in the future you will respect the Senate's right to privacy just as you want us to respect your First Amendment rights. This hearing is concluded, we stand adjourned".

Jennifer stood up and turned around to Jonathan.

"Great job".

"Thank you".

"Let's get out of here so we can get back to the city before the storm comes".

They headed to the main doors of the Capitol building, and straight outside.

As soon as they did, they realized that the temperature had dropped about 20 degrees since that morning. The blue sky was now white.

Jennifer started shivering while they waited for a cab.

Jonathan took his coat off and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you".

They took a cab back to the hotel, and headed inside. Jack was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hey Jonathan, glad to see you. I just checked the weather not too long ago. Airport is closed due to the incoming storm. D.C. is about to get hammered by the snow."

"Ok, I'll see if we can extend our rooms through the weekend".

He stepped over to the desk and started talking to the clerk.

Jack took that moment to talk to Jennifer.

"How did your hearing go?"

"About as well as it could have. They didn't charge me".

"That's great. Listen, I really apologize again for how I acted last night".

"Thank you".

"If you'll let me, I'd like to make it up to you".

"I might".

Jonathan came back over then.

"Ok, so good news and bad news. Good news is, Jack's room is available for the rest of the weekend. But the bad news is our rooms aren't available for tonight or tomorrow night, and no other rooms are available. They do have a car we can rent, so I guess if we get our things, we can rent a car and drive and find another hotel somewhere".

"I tell you what. Reserve the car, I know just the place".


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he had reserved the car, he and Jennifer headed up to their room to get their things. Jennifer and Jonathan both changed clothes and they were back downstairs in 10 minutes.

Jonathan handed Jack a wad of bills and told him they would see him Sunday morning sometime.

They headed to the car, and Jonathan loaded their bags.

"Jonathan, I think you better let me drive, just in case it starts snowing while we are driving".

"Fine".

She expertly got them through the D.C. traffic, by taking back roads. Before he knew it, they were on the interstate, heading out of D.C.

"Where exactly are we headed?"

"My father lives in Hill Haven, Maryland. It's only about 40 minutes from D.C., and it's where I grew up. He told me I could stay there this weekend if I wanted. Unfortunately, he's in Germany, so it will be kind of lonesome. But it's free, and it won't be crowded".

"That's very kind of him to offer his house".

"I'm his favorite child".

"How do you know that?"

"I have no siblings".

"Interesting".

It started to snow as they drove, and Jonathan was impressed by how expertly she handled it as the drove along.

She pulled them down a long, two-lane road, with large estates on both sides of the road.

"Does everyone who lives out here have huge estates like this?"

"Yes. This is horse country. Most of these places are horse farms".

She slowed down, and then pulled onto a driveway, and rolled the window down and punched in a code.

The gate opened, and they made their way down a long driveway. As they got to the stables, a man stepped out and flagged them down.

"Hey Miss Jennifer. I'm glad you're here. I put out enough food for the horses for tomorrow and set the timer to feed them first thing in the morning. They all have warm blankets and fresh hay, so they should be good to go for the night and most of tomorrow".

"Thank you, Mark, I appreciate it".

"Yes ma'am. If you go riding, don't take Angel Wings-she doesn't have her winter hooves, but she won't let us put them on her".

"Got it. Drive safely, roads aren't too bad yet".

"Yes ma'am".

They continued to the house, and parked. Jonathan got their bags out of the trunk while Jennifer unlocked the door.

They came inside and Jennifer started turning on some lights.

Jonathan set their bags down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nice place".

"Thank you".

He followed her to the kitchen, where she found a note from her dad.

 _Jennifer, sweetheart. I hope you are here enjoying the house. It's supposed to be cold, so you might need to build a fire. There's fresh wood stacked on the back patio and more in the garage and on the side porch. Space heaters upstairs are in each closet, and downstairs in the study and foyer closets. Stay warm, sweetheart, and I'll see you soon. Love, Pa_.

There was another note from Walter.

 _Check the freezer. Sorry we missed you. Walter._

She immediately checked the freezer and found that he had made several of her favorite meals.

"Oh yay!"

"What is it?"

"My dad has this guy, Walter, who cooks for him, cleans for him, drives him around. He's been with him forever, since I was a little girl. Anyways, he made some of my most favorite meals and stocked the freezer and the fridge just in case I got to come here this weekend".

"How kind of him".

"Yeah, it is. Let's see, for dinner, we can have a pasta dish, or we can grill out".

"Why don't we grill out? We can save the frozen stuff for tomorrow in case the snow comes".

"Good idea".

She opened the fridge.

"We have steaks and chicken breasts".

"We can do both."

He started looking through the cabinets and got out some spices and seasoned both the chicken and the steaks.

He set a timer on the microwave.

"Ok, where's your grill?"

"Out on the back porch. I'll show you".

She gave him a tour of the house.

"So, this is the dining room, and this is the living room. Down that hallway is my dad's study and his bedroom, and this door leads to the patio".

"Wonderful".

He turned on the grill, while she grabbed some logs for the fireplace.

When he came back inside, he saw her trying to start a fire.

"Here, let me help you".

"Oh, thanks".

He got the fire started and then they sat down on the couch.

"How long do you think it will take for the grill to heat up?"

"Not too long."

As soon as the timer went off, they headed to the kitchen.

She got him a plate, and some tongs, and then she carried the steaks while he carried the chicken out to the patio.

"Do you want French fries, or onion rings?"

"Fries sound good".

"Coming right up".

She went and got the fries started, and then made them drinks.

He brought the steak and chicken in right when the fries were finished.

"Oh, perfect timing".

They made their plates and then they took them to a little room down the hall off the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"To the tv room. I always eat in here when Pa is gone".

They got set up and then Jennifer turned on the tv.

She was determined to face the press about her hearing head on. To her surprise, there really wasn't any. A few of the cable networks had picked it up, but it was mainly mentioned on a crawler, and wasn't a news broadcast or anything.

"I'm surprised but also glad I didn't make the prime-time re-broadcasts".

"You know, for what it's worth, I was very impressed with how you handled them today. I felt like they asked you several questions that weren't fair, and like they were trying to break you down and get you to reveal the name of your source, but you held your own. I think the world needs more journalists like you and less journalists like the ones who print lies in the tabloids".

"Thank you. And that's worth a lot to me, by the way".

"It is?" He was shocked that she valued his opinion so much.

"It is. Don't get me wrong, I've had some very good bosses, but as far as the CEO was always concerned, it has always felt like they were only concerned with how much money the paper put in their wallet and didn't ever stop to consider what life was like for us, the ones who do the work. Without us, there would be no paper to read, and I think the majority of the CEO's I've worked under in the past have forgotten that".

"Well, that's where I'm different from most CEO's. I didn't take over Hart Industries, I created it. I started below the bottom, and I busted my ass to make it what it is today. And there are a few key principles that I live by and run my company by-and one of those is that everyone person that comes in contact with my company will be treated with kindness, dignity and respect. That includes employees. If I don't treat my employees well, they won't show up to work. The bottom line matters, but not at the expense of my employees".

"I couldn't agree more".

"So, level with me. How does a journalist find their source?"

"Well, it depends. Sometimes they find you. Sometimes, when you go somewhere official, like the hall of records, or the morgue, they will get to talking with you and they'll slip a piece of info, or maybe they'll slide you a document and tell you to put it away. Sometimes they even say "I'm going to be on my break and I won't be back for 10 minutes. Please don't look in this file". In this case, I contacted someone I know, who had a direct link to Washington, and asked a few questions, and then they told me the answers I was looking for and that would have been it, but then they took everything a step further and called me a few days later and asked me to call them from my apartment and then asked to meet with me and told me what they were going to bring. I knew I couldn't pass it up".

"I see. Did they teach you how to do that in school?"

"Not at all. A large part of my job is trusting my instincts".

"I know what you mean. I depend on my instincts a lot as well".

She took their plates to the kitchen and started cleaning up. He came and helped her and then went and made sure the grill was off.

She went and added some more logs to the fire, and turned on the tv in the living room.

He came and joined her on the couch.

He looked over on the end table and saw a picture.

"Is this you as a kid?"

"Yes. I believe I was 5 years old there, maybe 6. That's my mom in the picture next to me".

"You look just like her".

"Thanks, I think so too".

"Does she live close by?"

"She passed away when I was 12".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"It's ok. It's not like it's a secret or anything".

They watched a movie for a little bit, and then she decided to head up to bed.

She walked around and locked up the house and then came back to the living room.

"Ok, I'm going to bed. You can have your pick of any of the rooms upstairs except the first one on the right, where I'll be. Bathroom is second door on the right".

"I'll come up with you, I'm a little tired".

He carried their bags upstairs, and took hers to her room and set it on the bed.

They walked across the hall to the first guest room. She flipped on the lights, and found that her dad had tons of paintings stacked on that bed.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go to the next room".

The next room had no sheets on the bed and no pillows.

"One more".

That room was a bust too. Jennifer was surprised to find that her dad had removed the mattress from the room and had covered the whole room in painter's tarps.

"I can just bunk on the couch".

"That lumpy old thing? Nonsense. You take my room, and I'll sleep in my dad's room".

"I can't put you out of your room, that's not fair".

"It's fine, honest."

"No, no. I'll be fine on the couch".

They walked back to her room.

"Jonathan, that couch is half the size you are. What if we shared my bed? It's king sized, so we'll have plenty of room."

"Sure, that's fine".

She let him take the bathroom first, and changed into a nightgown while he was in there.

He came out in silk pajamas.

"Bathroom's all yours".

"Thank you".

She was only in there a few minutes, and then she came out and climbed into bed.

After making sure they were both comfortable, they turned out the lights.

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

While they both kept their distance, they both were lying there wishing the other one would make a move.

***A few hours later***

Outside, the snow was falling rather fast. So fast, in fact that a tree branch fell and snapped a power line, causing the power to go out all along the street that the house was located on.

Jonathan woke up around 3 a.m. because his shoulder was numb. He walked around a little bit in the hall, trying to make sure his shoulder woke up. He crept back to bed and climbed in, realizing the power was out.

He got up and grabbed the quilt on the stool at the end of the bed, and covered them both up.

Jennifer woke up then.

"What are you doing?"

"The power is out. I was just covering us up".

She nodded.

They both fell back to sleep easily.

Sometime in his sleep, Jonathan reached out and put his arm around Jennifer's waist. She never woke up, but she relaxed significantly.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up first, and realized that the power was still out. She was surprised to realize that Jonathan had put his arm around her. She was even more surprised to realize that she didn't hate it.

She eased out from under his arm, and headed to the bathroom. She got dressed in warmer clothes and headed downstairs.

She was dying for a cup of coffee.

By her measurement, there was only about 4 inches of snow on the ground. She built another fire, and then pulled the large ottoman over in front of the couch and climbed on and got under a large blanket.

A few minutes later, Jonathan came downstairs.

"Morning".

"Morning".

She pulled the blanket back and offered him some.

"Thank you".

They sat there in front of the fire, chatting about various things, for about an hour. Finally, the power kicked on.

"Oh, thank god. I'm dying for some coffee and a hot shower".

She headed to the kitchen, and made the coffee, and then got out one of the breakfast dishes to prepare.

She headed upstairs and heard him turn the shower off.

She quickly gathered her things and headed to the hall entrance of the bathroom, while he used the bedroom entrance.

After she was dressed and showered, she went downstairs and popped the breakfast dish in the oven, and started getting things ready.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, it depends. I would like to go for a horseback ride, if I can. Do you think we can go back to New York tonight, or do you think we'll have to wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. Let's see".

He went and turned on the tv and found a weather forecast.

A few minutes later he came back.

"Airport is closed but is expected to re-open tomorrow morning."

"What if we drove home?"

"The storm is moving north east, so if we do, we might get stuck".

"I see".

"Is there something you just have to be home for?"

"No, not at all".

"Great. I'll call Jack and tell him to prepare to fly out tomorrow morning".

"Perfect. Want to go riding with me after breakfast?"

"Sure, that sounds nice".

They had a nice breakfast and then Jennifer went upstairs and started getting bundled up. Thankfully, she kept a nice stash of winter clothes at her dad's, just in case she had to use them while she was there.

When she came downstairs, Jonathan was surprised.

"Is there some secret mall upstairs or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I just keep some winter clothes here in case I ever need them. Come with me, we can find something for you as well".

They went down the hallway towards her dad's room, and she opened a large walk in closet.

She found Jonathan some warm, triple-layer ski pants, a nice fleece pullover and a warm, shear coat.

"That drawer right there, has unopened packages of long underwear, and we have some boots over here. What size are you?"

"14".

She found him a pair of boots and a pair of wool socks, and then showed him to the large guest bath where he could change.

When he came out of the bathroom, she was waiting with scarves and earmuffs and gloves for him.

"Oh, great. I was hoping you would have some of these".

They got all bundled up, and then headed to the stables. The driveway was snowy, but not icy. The yard was crunchy with snow on top. Jonathan was out of his element, because he had never really been in snow before.

She checked on all the horses and then they selected two, and she fastened a coat over top both of the horses before she saddled them. She put boots on all both horses as well.

They had a lovely ride across the pasture and she showed him as much of the property as she could.

After about an hour, they took the horses back to the stables and brushed them and fed them and put them back in their stall.

Jennifer gave the other horses some treats and attention, and then they headed back to the house.

"This is a very lovely estate".

"Thanks. It's funny, I don't see it as an estate. I just see it as home".

They got unbundled and then Jennifer headed to the kitchen. She heated up some appetizers and threw together a few of her favorite things.

Jonathan came and found her a little bit later.

"Hey, I was just about to come find you-do you want stuffed shells for dinner, or southwest chicken and rice?"

"Stuffed shells sound good to me".

"Got it. I made some toasted ham and cheese sandwiches and pickle dip, if you'd like some".

"Oh, that sounds delicious".

They decided to eat in front of the tv again.

Jonathan took one bite of the sandwich and moaned.

"Ok, now listen. I don't mean to brag, but I've eaten meals in 5 star restaurants. And I've never in my life had a toasted ham and cheese sandwich as good as this. What's your secret?"

"The secret is there's no secret. You use thick sliced cheddar, honey ham, and you spread a very thin layer of a good spicy deli mustard on both sides of the ham".

"This is amazing".

"Thank you".

"What's in the pickle dip?"

"Oh, it's very simple. It's just cream cheese, diced pickles, and dried beef cut up."

"I'll have to give this recipe to Max".

"Who's Max?"

"He's kind of like my dad. I grew up in an orphanage. And when I was around 10, they stopped showing me off to adoptive parents, and started teaching me life skills. So, I got a paper route, but because I didn't have a bike, I just picked a corner and sold papers there. And Max came by every morning, bought a paper from me, and sometimes brought me a donut or a bagel. When it turned cold, he made sure I had a coat and gloves, when he saw I had holes in my shoes, he bought me new ones. He really took me under his wing, and taught me a lot. He was really and truly the first person in my life that I can remember trusting. Trust is a huge thing with me-I don't trust a lot of people at all. If I tell you I trust you, that's a big thing. And Max has done more for me than anyone else. He taught me what it means to be a man, he put me through school, and when I got in trouble as a young punk, I called him instead of the nuns. He helped me out, and covered for my ass, and boxed my ears a little bit. And now, as a way to say thank you, he works for me. He's my chauffeur, at times. He cooks for him and I, he takes care of the house. He's literally the only person I know that I can call at any time of day or night and say "I need you" and he'll drop everything to come help me".

"That's wonderful".

"Yeah, it is. Everyone needs a Max in their lives. He's one of a kind. He loves to pay poker, bet on the horses, and collect good recipes. He's a damn good cook, too. He loves a good cigar, and he's so fond of dogs. We don't have one, but he loves dogs."

"He sounds like a very special person".

"He really is".

After they were finished eating, she took their plates to the sink and rinsed them and then ran the dishwasher.

She returned to the tv room and got under the blanket again.

Outside, it was snowing once more.

"So, you testified that you graduated from Gresham Hall in Massachusetts. But you also said you grew up in this house".

"I did. When my mom died, my dad sent me to boarding school, since he travels a lot. So, I went to middle school and high school in Massachusetts and only came home on the breaks".

"I see. I would have never pegged you as a boarding school kid".

"Why not?"

"Boarding school kids always seem so spoiled and so snooty and with their nose in the air. You aren't like that at all".

"I'm spoiled, alright. I just haven't gotten it yet".

"What do you mean?"

"I have a family trust that I get, but I can't get it yet".

"I see. Well, I'm sure it won't change you. You seem pretty grounded".

"Thank you".

They tried to find a movie on tv, but nothing sparked their interest.

Suddenly, Jennifer got an idea.

"Come with me".

They went to the foyer and got all bundled up again, and then they headed outside.

"Oh, you want to go riding again?"

"Nope".

Jennifer leaned down, grabbed some snow and threw it at Jonathan.

"Oh, you're on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan and Jennifer had a snowball fight for almost an hour, when he finally gave up and let her win.

They came inside laughing.

"That was really fun".

"Yeah, it was. I think I really missed out on not growing up with snow".

They took off their winter clothes, and hung them up. Jennifer went upstairs and changed into some velour lounging pants and an old Columbia sweatshirt and some thick black socks.

They relaxed the rest of the day, and just enjoyed each other's company.

As they went to bed that night, Jennifer realized she didn't want the weekend to end.

***Monday***

Jennifer was back in the city, and headed to work. She was eager to put this Senate stuff behind her.

She stopped in the bathroom on her way in. While she was in the stall, she overheard two women talking.

"So, rumor has it, Walker Mattinson turned in his two weeks to the brass."

"Really? Wonder what brought that on".

"Not sure, but I heard that they have tapped Jeff from the newsroom to take his role".

"Well, that's interesting".

"Yeah, I thought so too."

She waited till the ladies left to come out of the stall.

She walked into the office and everyone clapped for her.

"Thanks guys".

"You were magnificent! You really defended the tenants of journalism and handled them perfectly".

She made her way through the well-wishers to her desk.

There was a note on her desk from her boss that said "See me".

She headed to his office.

"Hi".

"Hi, thanks for coming in. I have a few things I want to tell you. Would you consider having dinner with me?"

"Sure, we can do that".

"How about tonight, at Rigatoni's, at say, 7:30?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there".

"Great, see you then".

She headed back to her desk and got to work and worked hard all day.

Around 5 she headed home, and had just enough time to take a bubble bath before meeting Jeff.

She changed into a black jumpsuit with black lace sleeves, and some sparkly black heels. It was turning much colder, so she dug her black wool coat out of the closet and took it with her.

She got to Rigatoni's first, and got them a table.

Jeff showed up right on time.

"Hi".

"Hi, thanks for meeting me".

"No problem".

They placed their orders and then he looked at her.

"So, I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

"I heard one, but I wasn't sure if it was true".

"What did you hear?"

"About Walker and the brass upstairs".

"No, that's not true".

"I see. What rumors are you referring to?"

"Me and Olivia from accounting".

"I haven't heard anything about you two".

"Well, we've been dating for about 4 months. But it didn't work out, so we broke up".

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that".

"She's moved on with Hunter in Sales".

"He's a nice guy".

"And now, there's someone I've been interested in, since before she and I got together."

"Well, have you told that person how you feel?"

"Not yet. I'm working on it".

He poured himself another glass of chianti.

"Well, my advice is just to be honest with that person, and tell them how you really feel. If you lose, you lose, but you won't lose because you weren't honest".

"That's very good advice".

The waitress brought their meals then.

She told him all about the Senate hearing, and how nerve-racking it was.

"Well, I'm proud of you for testifying. That was very brave and courageous of you."

"The whole thing was stupid, in my opinion. They are sworn to serve and uphold the law and the Constitution. And the first amendment clearly protects Journalists from revealing their sources. It's insane to me that I had to take a day out of my life to go remind them of that".

"I agree. But maybe since you reminded them, they will go easy on the rest of us from now on".

He picked up the check when it came, and then pulled her chair out for her.

They walked outside and shared a cab.

She gave the cab driver her address, and then he slid in right next to her.

He leaned over and put his arm around her.

"I love the perfume you're wearing".

"Thank you".

"I love your hair. How do you make it curl like that?"

"With a curling iron".

"You know something? Out of everyone who works in the newsroom, I think you're my favorite. You are definitely the most professional, the classiest, and the smartest".

"I appreciate that".

The cab stopped at her building and they got out.

He insisted on walking her to her door.

"Jeff, I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can get to my door by myself".

When they got right next to her door, he pushed her up against the wall.

"Jennifer, invite me in. I won't say no. You can take full advantage of me all night long if you want to".

"I'm the one you have feelings for?"

"I don't just have feelings for you, Jennifer. I have a deep longing for you. My body craves yours and there's a long, long list of things I want you to do to me and I want to do to you".

"I think you'd better go home now, Jeff".

"Jennifer, come on".

He leaned down and sloppily kissed her neck. She could feel him trying to grope her, but he kept missing.

"Jeff, I'm serious. I want to go inside and go to bed, alone. Thank you for dinner".

"You're just another office slut, just like the rest of them. To hell with all of you!", he screamed as he stormed off towards the stairs.

She went inside her apartment, shaken.

On impulse, she picked up the phone and made a phone call. There was no answer since it was after hours, so she left a message and then hung up.

She had just gotten out of the bathtub, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jonathan. Can you come meet me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, it's pretty important".

"I'm a mess… I just got out of the tub…"

"It's ok. Just put on some sweats or something, and I'll tell you what, I'll do the same. I'll send a car to bring you here so you won't have to take a cab".

"Fine. Give me about 20 minutes".

"You got it".

She quickly fixed her hair and put on some makeup, and then put on some black lounging pants, her silver UGG boots and a green Vassar t-shirt. She grabbed a black hoodie jacket, and threw that on, and was ready right when the driver knocked on her door.

She opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Jennifer Edwards, at the request of a Mr. Jonathan Hart".

"That's me".

She grabbed her purse and keys and they headed out.

20 minutes later, they stopped at his building.

He came around and opened the door for her.

"Take this to the elevator, and there will be a track pad that you hold it in front of. It will take you to Mr. Hart's floor. Have a nice evening, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She headed to the elevator, and followed the instructions.

A few minutes later, she was stepping off the elevator in a hallway. There was only one door, so she knocked on it.

Jonathan opened it.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"Thanks for the ride. What's the big emergency?"

"Here, let me take your jacket".

"Oh, that's ok. I'm fine".

She followed him down the hall into the living room. It was the blandest room she had ever seen. All the furniture was black. The walls were white, and there was literally not another color other than white or black.

"Here, have a seat".

They sat on the couch.

"So, I'm waiting on word about a business deal. If it goes the way I think, then we will close tomorrow and if it doesn't, then we won't. Either way, I asked for them to call and leave me a message. So, I called into my voicemail to check the messages and there's a message from you saying that you want to be released from your contract and transferred to another city if possible."

"Yes, that's correct".

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble. And let me start by saying that I think the other person here is going through an emotional crisis of sorts, and that what happened absolutely in no way took place at the office".

"Glad to hear it. What happened?"

"Well, when I got to work yesterday, I went to the bathroom, and I overheard someone talking to someone else about a rumor they heard that this person was involved in. So, then this person asked me to meet them for dinner, and I agreed, and I assumed that they wanted to talk to me about the rumor. And they did, kind of".

"What do you mean, kind of?"

"I mean, they wanted to talk to me about a rumor that they thought I heard and not the one I actually overheard".

Jonathan was confused, but he told her to go on.

"So, this person quashed the rumor that I heard, and then told me the rumor that I hadn't heard. And then I got all mistaken and thought they wanted my advice. So I gave it to them. And it backfired, because they did what I told them to do, to me".

"What did you tell them to do?"

"I told them to be honest. And they were, and now it's going to be awkward when I see the person, and I would rather avoid that".

"So, you want to transfer, completely uproot your life and everything and move to another state because someone was honest with you?"

"I know that sounds strange."

"Oh, it's strange. On a 1-10 scale, it's up there. It's at least a 9".

"I know. But if I told you word for word and action for action what took place, you would understand".

"Ok, so tell me".

She took a deep breath.

"Ok. So, we were at the restaurant and I was advising them to be honest. Then we leave, and get in a cab, and they started flirting with me. I didn't think anything about it, because they had been drinking at the table."

"How much?"

"I personally saw this person drink at least 4 glasses of Chianti."

"Ok, so what next?"

"They insisted on walking me to my door, and I told them I got it. I'm a big girl. I know how a door works, I can manage. And then they shoved me up against a wall, and pinned me against it. They told me to invite them in, that they would literally do anything I wanted. I clarified that I was in fact the person they had feelings for at the office, and they said yes, but that it was more than feelings. Something about a deep internal longing for me and cravings that only I could fill. And then they started kissing my neck and trying to grope me, but they missed. I turned them down again, and they screamed at me that I was the office slut, and to hell with all of us and they left".

"Ok, who is this person?"

"Jeff, my managing editor".

"Do you feel unsafe around him?"

"I haven't, until tonight. And I do honestly think that the biggest portion of this was what he's going through".

"What's he going through?"

"According to him-I haven't seen anything at work about this or heard anything at work about this-he's been dating someone in accounting and she's moved on to someone in sales. So, if that's true, I think that was a very large portion of this, and then the alcohol on top of it, and it all just blew up in his face. And it's not that I'm not attracted to him. He's very attractive, and he's always been very nice to me. But even if I was open to dating him, I'm not willing to move anywhere near as fast as he is. I mean, he's wanting to ride the fastest rollercoaster in the amusement park 8 times in a row, and I'm still trying to work up the courage to ride it a second time".

"Jennifer, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong".

"So, are you going to let me transfer?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to transfer him. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Physically yes".

"Good, glad to hear it".

"Well, I've bothered you enough. I should go".

"You haven't bothered me at all, don't be silly. I was actually sitting here earlier craving some of that pickle stuff you made".

"Do you have pickles, and cream cheese, and dried beef and crackers?"

"No, but I can call and order it".

"2 blocks of cream cheese, one jar of Gherkins pickles, and one jar of dried beef, and one box of Ritz crackers".

He called and placed the order, and they promised him it would be delivered in 20 minutes.

He hung up the phone and looked at her.

"So, did you at least get a nice meal out of this date?"

"It was not a date. And yes, I did".

"Where did he take you?"

"Rigatoni's."

"Nice place".

"Yes, it is. Where are you going to transfer him?"

"Well, the editor at the Boston Globe wants to transfer to New York to be closer to her mother, so I think I'll make an even swap."

"Thank you".

"Just between you and me, the minute I took over as owner of the paper, I was given a file. And in that file were letters that people had written to the previous owner about Jeff and what a womanizer he apparently is. At least 10 women in the accounting and sales department have written that he has groped them, made inappropriate comments and made suggestive comments towards them. But it always happened in an elevator or in a stairwell. I've honestly just been waiting for him to make his next move, and that was going to be it. But since it didn't happen at the office, I'm going to give him one more shot".

"That's very kind of you. Can you just promise me one thing?"

"I'll keep your name out of it".

"Thank you".

"Did anyone give you any flack about the hearing today?"

"No, they didn't. Actually, they were all pretty proud of me".

"They should be, you did a great job".

"Thank you".

Just then, the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?...Ok, thank you".

"Groceries are here".

They got up and he met them at the door and then brought it into the kitchen.

"Ok, so what do we need? A bowl?"

She smirked at him.

"That would keep it from getting all over the counter".

"Funny".

"A spoon will help with the mixing. And do you have a cutting board and a knife?"

"Sure".

He got it all out while she washed her hands.

She cut the pickles while he opened the jar of beef and the blocks of cream cheese.

"Do you have any kitchen scissors?"

"Kitchen scissors?"

"Yes, kitchen scissors. Ones you only use for cutting food".

He pulled some out of the drawer and handed them to her.

"Thank you".

She cut the beef up in tiny pieces, and then finished dicing the pickles. "How pickly do you want it?"

"How pickly?"

"Yes".

He could barely contain the smile on his face.

"Pickly is not a word".

"Yes, it is. We are talking about pickle dip. Do you want it regular pickly, or extra pickly, or less pickly?"

"Extra pickly will do just fine".

She added almost all the pickles, and then mixed it really well. She picked up another spoon, and spooned some and fed it to him.

"Here, taste".

"It's perfect".

"Great. Now, let this chill in the fridge for about an hour, and then it will be ready".

"Got it".

She started rinsing all the dishes, and then he loaded the dishwasher.

"Thanks for making that".

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it".

When they were finished, he pulled off some paper towels and handed them to her.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I better go. The boss doesn't like it if I'm late in the morning".

"Well, speaking as your boss, promise me you'll still come to work tomorrow?"

"I promise. When were you thinking of moving him?"

"First thing. I'll probably swing by the newsroom at 8 and talk to him".

"Don't".

"Why not?"

"He never gets there before 9:30".

"I see. Ok, well then I guess I'll be there at 9:30. I want to talk to him first thing".

"Is this going to be one of those things where he has two weeks to say goodbye to all of us?"

"Not at all. He will be told that he is to report to the newsroom in Boston at 9 a.m. on Friday".

"I appreciate that".

"If you can just get through tomorrow, I promise that everything will be ok".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

"Tell me something. How would you describe him as a boss?"

"Fair, not too strict, not too lenient. He obviously plays favorites, but it works for you until you cross him".

"Like how?"

"My article on the Senate. He told me I was trustworthy and that he didn't ever have to worry about what I turned in. When you turn in an article to him, he stamps it with an 'ok' symbol, then sends it to editing and they put it into the layout. He told me that day to stamp it myself and turn it in, so I did. And then the next morning, when it came out, he freaked because he didn't know anything about it, he said. I'm the only one he's ever given carte blanche to stamp their own articles. But now that I've rejected his advances, I'm sure that will never happen again".

"Ok, that's helpful. Perhaps I'll have him go through the management training again, along with the sexual harassment training and the appropriate actions in the workplace training".

"I think that all the women in Boston would appreciate that".

He picked up the phone and called his driver.

"Hi, can you come pick up a friend of mine and take her home please? Oh, I see. Ok, thank you".

He hung up.

"It's too late for the car service, so I'll get you a cab".

"Thank you".

He called the doorman and got her a cab and then they headed downstairs.

Their cab arrived and he opened the door for her and she climbed in.

"Thank you".

He climbed in next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get home ok".

Jennifer couldn't believe how good it felt to be in the presence of a gentleman.


	7. Chapter 7

***The next day***

Jennifer came to work and hesitantly went into the news room.

Sloane, the journalist who sat across from her, stopped her.

"You might want to tread carefully".

"Why, what's going on?"

"Word has it that the bigwig CEO who just bought us called and told the brass upstairs that he was transferring Jeff to Boston. And they called him at home and told him. And he didn't take it well. He's been yelling and snapping at everybody since he got here".

"Thanks for the heads up".

She headed to her desk and put her things down, and then went and clocked in and got some coffee.

She and Jeff made eye contact, but didn't speak.

She sat down and got to work on her article, and then about an hour later, she saw Jeff carry out the contents of his desk.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone.

Jennifer worked another hour and then headed to lunch.

When she got back, there was a large bouquet of flowers on her desk. The bouquet was filled with pink roses, pink gladiolus, pink ranunculus, stargazer lilies, and pink poppies. She smelled them several times, and then dug for the card.

 _You're the best dip maker in town. Hope you're having a good day. Jonathan Hart._

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and picked up the phone and called him.

"Hart Industries, how may I help you?"

"Jonathan Hart please".

"I'm sorry, he's on another line".

"Oh, that's ok. Can you please tell him Jennifer Edwards called?"

"Yes ma'am, right away".

"Thank you".

As soon as she hung up, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, it's me. Want to grab dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Where are you thinking?"

"How about Soup DuJour at 7?"

"Sounds great, see you then".

About 20 minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, it's Jonathan".

"Hi. Thank you for the flowers, that was incredibly kind of you".

"You're welcome. How are things at the office today?"

"Loud this morning, but tolerable. Quiet since he left. More peaceful since he left, actually. Like everyone is relieved and not stressed".

"Glad to hear it. Listen, there's a special project I have you in mind for. Would you be willing to meet me tonight so we can talk about it?"

"Well, I'm having dinner with a friend at 7. I suppose I can call you after it's over. Does tomorrow night work for you?"

"Yeah, that works. How about 6 tomorrow night at the Centennial Grill?"

"Sure. Do you still want me to call you tonight when I get in?"

"Sure. Let me give you the number to my penthouse. It's 212.804.4886".

"Thanks".

"Well, have a good day, keep making me look good".

She cracked up.

"Ok, I'll do that. Bye Mr. Hart".

"Bye, Miss Edwards".

She hung up and got back to work, and found it very hard to concentrate.

***Later that night***

Jennifer came in from work and changed clothes. She put on some destructed jeans, her silver UGG boots, and a thick red sweater. She grabbed her black wool coat and scarf and black pleather gloves and then headed to meet Lindsey.

She got to the restaurant first and got them a table.

She was perusing the menu when Lindsey arrived.

"Hi".

"Hi, I haven't seen you in forever".

They shared a brief hug and then made their selections.

"So how did the hearing go?"

"Fine, I guess. It was nerve wracking, annoying, and a colossal waste of time, but I didn't get charged with anything so I guess that's good".

"When did you get home?"

"Well, they dismissed the hearing early, due to a storm coming in. So, we went back to the hotel, and found that they were booked solid all weekend. So, my boss and I headed to my dad's house, and stayed two nights."

"Was that awkward?"

"It was at first. The only sleep-able room upstairs was mine, and I offered it to him, and said I would take my dad's bed, but he wouldn't hear of it. So, we shared the bed. Nothing happened, but it was still awkward at first. Then the power went out, so we were sharing blankets and cuddling up together, sort of, till it came back on".

"And then?"

"And then nothing. We shared some meals, went horseback riding, had a snowball fight, and then came home Sunday morning. To be honest, it was more awkward when we were around his pilot, but that's because he deeply offended me Thursday night".

She relayed the story of their pizza dinner and Lindsey was shocked.

"I can't believe he said that to you".

"Yeah, me either. He wants to take me to dinner though, to make it up to me. I told him I'd think about it".

"I hope you keep thinking till you're 98".

"I just might".

The waitress brought their soups, and then went to refill their drinks. Jennifer was starving. She had ordered a soup trio-tomato dill, Italian chicken chowder, and loaded potato. Lindsey had ordered creamy onion, creamy tomato, and cream of mushroom.

They had some girl talk for about an hour and then headed home.

As promised, when Jennifer came inside, she called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jennifer".

"Hi, how was your dinner?"

"Wonderful."

"Glad to hear it".

"So, what's this special project you want me to work on?"

"Well, I've been thinking. And I don't think I'm going to do it. But I still want to have dinner with you".

"Alright".

They were chatting and talking about various things when there was a sudden pounding on the door.

"What's that noise?"

"Someone is banging on my door".

"Do you have a peephole?"

"Yes".

"Look and see who it is".

She set the phone down and took a look and then came back to the phone.

"I don't see anyone".

"Ok, what's your address?"

"282 Bloomfield Avenue, #208. Basically, go to the corner of 55th and Clark, by the New York City bank, and I'm diagonally across the street from the bank, to the right".

"Got it. I'm going to hang up, call the police and call you back. Don't open the door unless you hear the police or me".

"Ok".

The person started pounding again.

"Don't open the door".

He hung up and called the police, and then hurried to her apartment.

Jennifer went to the far end of the couch and tried to stay out of sight. She pulled the phone over as close to her as possible and waited for it to ring.

About 12 minutes later, the pounding stopped.

About 14 minutes later, there was another knock on the door.

"Jennifer? Open up, it's me".

She hurried to the door and let him in.

Just as she was going to close it, an arm reached in and grabbed her.

Jonathan forced the door open, grabbed the other person's arm, and yanked all of them into the hall.

The person was a black man, about 28 years old.

"You better let her arm go right now, or I swear to you, I'll throw a punch. And I promise you, I will not miss".

The person let go of Jennifer.

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Do you know this person?"

"No, I don't".

"She's the one that's been spreading lies about my girlfriend, and getting her to break up with me".

He was slurring his words.

The police arrived, and took their statements, and then carted the guy away. The police told Jennifer he had escaped from the mental ward of the hospital a few blocks away.

She and Jonathan came back inside the apartment after it was all over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I guess. I was so focused on waiting for you to call back that I never thought to check to see if he had left".

"I hate that you had to come all the way over here".

She was so scared she was shaking.

"It's ok, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

After she had calmed down some, he got up and opened her door and examined it.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just looking to make sure your door isn't broken or anything. He was pounding pretty hard".

He closed it and came back to the couch.

"I just keep thinking…I literally own nothing but what you see in here, and I have to be able to feel safe in my own residence. And I've lived here for so long without ever having a problem. And I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't come over. I cannot thank you enough".

"No thanks necessary."

"Maybe I need to go somewhere".

"What do you mean go somewhere?"

"I mean, the thing with Jeff happened last night, and then this happened…"

She started shaking again, so he got up and got her some water.

"Thank you".

"I tell you what. Would you feel better if I stayed here tonight with you?"

She nodded.

"Ok, then I'll stay. I'll be right here. If anyone tries to come in, they are going to have to come through me".

She nodded.

She went and changed for bed and then brought him some blankets and pillows.

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

She climbed into bed and managed to fall asleep.

Once he knew she was asleep, he fell asleep as well.

***A few hours later***

"No! No! Go away!"

He heard her yelling and before he was fully awake, he was up off the couch and in her room.

"Jennifer…Jennifer….wake up, you're having a nightmare".

She sat up and looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He was there, and he was so real…"

"It's ok. How about some water?"

She nodded.

He went and got her some water and then sat there while she drank it and calmed down.

"You think you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think so".

"Ok. Night".

"No, don't go".

"Ok."

He sat back down on the bed again.

"I keep seeing his arm in my head".

"It's ok, I promise. Want me to turn the lights on and walk you around and show you it's ok?"

"No, I believe you".

"I'll be right back".

He went and got the pillows and blankets and came back.

He stretched out on the bed next to her.

"Ok, come on. Lay down. I'll lay here till you feel better and can fall asleep again".

After making sure they were covered up, she laid down next to him, and then eventually fell asleep. He wrapped an arm around her and fell back asleep also.

***The next morning***

They slept all wrapped up till Jennifer's alarm went off.

Jonathan quickly hit snooze and got up and went and made coffee.

A few minutes later, Jennifer came into the kitchen.

"Morning".

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed mostly, but better, I guess".

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You were almost attacked and it scared you and it's totally natural to feel that way".

"Yeah, but you're my boss and I'm supposed to be stronger than this".

"I would be worried about you if you weren't scared. And yes, I'm your boss, but last night, I was your friend. I promise you, it's fine".

"You're too kind".

She reached up and got down two coffee cups and then got out the cream and sugar.

"Thanks for making the coffee".

"No problem".

"And thanks for staying here last night. I think I might call the landlord and ask him to put some stronger locks on the doors. He'll probably say no, but I'll ask anyways".

"Wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Want me to make you bacon and eggs?"

"No, that's ok. I'm going to head out. I'll pick something up on my way into the office. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that".

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6".

She walked him to the door and hugged him goodbye.

"See you tonight".

"See you tonight".

As she closed the door behind him, she suddenly found herself having butterflies about having dinner with him.

***Later that night***

Jennifer got home from work around 5. Not having Jeff in the office worked out great when it came to leaving early.

She came in and took a quick shower and then put on a taupe colored wrap dress, some knee-high black stiletto boots and a chunky black necklace.

She had just spritzed on some perfume when Jonathan knocked on her door.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi".

He had a small bouquet of white roses in his hand.

"I got you these".

"Oh, thank you. I'll just put them in some water".

She quickly grabbed a vase and filled it and then stuck the roses in the vase and balanced it against the counter.

"Ok, I'm ready".

She picked up her coat, which he took from her and held for her to put on, and then she grabbed her purse.

"How did your conversation with the landlord go?"

"He said I'm welcome to put some locks on if I want, but he's not paying for it or doing it for me".

"Is he always an ass?"

"Oh yeah".

She locked the door behind them and they headed to the elevator.

He had brought the car service, so they took that to the restaurant.

She noticed that he was wearing one of his Italian suits and thought it looked damned good on him.

They had a lovely dinner with the best food Jennifer had eaten in months. Their conversation was effortless. They just had this way of connecting with each other.

After dinner was over, he paid the check and they walked outside.

"What do you want to do now?"

"How about we go back to my place for a nightcap?"

"Sure".

They took a cab back to his place and went inside.

He took her coat for her.

"Thank you".

He walked over to the fireplace and started it, and then turned to Jennifer.

"How about a brandy?"

"Oh, I would love a brandy".

He poured them both a brandy, and they sipped it on the couch in front of the fire.

"So, I'm confused by something. When I talked to you yesterday morning, you said it had been loud before we talked. What did you mean by that?"

"When I walked in, I was told that Jeff was yelling and snapping at anyone who spoke to him. And when he left, he was being a little boisterous and raising his voice".

"Interesting".

"How did he seem when you spoke to him?"

"I didn't speak to him. I spoke to his boss, who offered to call and speak to him and then the boss called me back to tell me Jeff said he wasn't willing to relocate to Boston. I told him to tell him it was relocation or resignation, no other options".

"Which one did he ultimately pick?"

"He resigned".

"Wow. Wonder where he'll end up".

"Hopefully in an office full of men".

Jennifer chuckled.

"Ok, twenty questions. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink. I'm also fond of purple and blue, though. And I love sparkly and glittery things. What about you?"

"Blue, or red. What's your favorite food?"

"Mexican. You?"

"Italian. What's your favorite way to relax?"

"Bubble bath. You?"

"If I ever do relax, I'll let you know. What's the best thing that happened to you last week?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't the Senate hearing. Hmm…being at my father's house, watching the snowfall. You?"

"The horseback ride was pretty fun. What's your favorite part of day?"

"When I've completed my to-do list and I know that there isn't anything I absolutely have to do the rest of the day. I love that. What about you?"

"I guess it's when I sink into bed at night. I love that moment when the bed is still cool and I'm sinking into bed. What's something you really want but can't afford?"

"Oh that's easy. I'm dying to go on a Mediterranean cruise. But they are all out of my price range. What about you?"

"I collect watches. And there's one that I've been after-the Plasko 9094. It's sterling silver, has a blue face and platinum hands".

"Why don't you get it?"

"Because when they were making them, I was in high school. They were expensive then, but now, they are priced at over $100,000 and I can't seem to find one for sale that is in good condition".

"I used to think I would collect watches. My grandfather left me his watch collection, which has about 20 watches in it, from all over the world. I've never done anything with them, though".

"Where did you put the watches?"

"In my safety deposit box".

She took a sip of her brandy and turned to him.

"if you were having a bad day, how could someone make it better?"

"Well, that depends on who it is, I suppose, and why my day is bad. I mean, if it was a friend, just a phone call would help, or if it was Max, he knows my favorite foods and all that, and he always seems to make them at the right times without me having to ask. What about you?"

"Oh, different things, like you said. Letting me just rant and rave, or sending me flowers, or sending my favorite lunch or a hot coffee. Little stuff like that. What's your favorite way to spend a weekend?"

"On my boat, if I can. At my ranch, if I really want to get away. What about you?"

"If I'm here in New York, I like to go for a run in the park, and maybe take in a movie. If it's cold, I like to go get sushi, or a chicken taco salad and then watch a movie at home under a blanket or in bed".

She took a quick glance at her watch.

"Well, I better go. Thank you for a very lovely evening".

"Let me get you a cab".

He called the front desk and asked them to call him a cab.

Jennifer took her glass to the sink and rinsed it and then he helped her with her coat.

"So are you coming by the office tomorrow? Or when the new editor gets here?"

"No, actually. I am based in California and I'm flying back tomorrow."

"I see".

They headed to the elevator and then out the front door and into a waiting cab.

She noticed that the coffee stand closest to her building was permanently closed.

"Oh, that's a shame. I loved that place. They made the best iced vanilla coffee".

"You like iced coffee?"

"Sometimes. My standard order is typically a venti almond milk latte with 4 pumps vanilla, one pump cinnamon and non-fat whipped cream on top, but every now and then I'll get an iced coffee".

She put her hand on his chest.

"What kind of coffee do you like?"

"Regular, with a little cream and sugar".

"Well, we are just going to have to broaden your horizons".

She smiled at him and he loved it.

He helped her out of the cab and then paid the driver when they got to her building, and then held the door open for her to her building as they went inside.

"Now, if anyone bangs on your door, call me or call the police. Don't open it".

"I'll be fine".

He waited while she unlocked the door, and then helped her with her coat again.

"Thank you".

He laid her coat down across the end of the couch.

"Well, have a safe flight tomorrow".

"Thanks. And thank you for having dinner with me".

"I loved it".

Without hesitation, he stepped forward and tenderly kissed her, his lips caressing hers in the most perfect of motions. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She slightly opened her lips, letting him in, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They kissed for about 5 minutes, before he finally broke it.

"If I don't leave now, I never will".

She nodded.

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then she locked the door behind him.

She headed to the bedroom and got ready for bed, thinking about the kiss the entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

***The next morning***

Jennifer got to work right on time, and immediately got to work. She was working on an article about mental health practices and what provisions needed to be made.

It started snowing pretty good around 11, and she was dreading going home. It would be a miracle if she could get a cab, and a miserable walk home if she couldn't.

She ordered in some soup and a salad from the deli across the street. Just as it was about to be delivered, she got another delivery.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Hi. I was asked to deliver this to you, along with this note".

"Thank you".

She took the paper bag from him, and opened it to find her coffee order from a local coffee shop.

 _Warm up, it's cold outside_. _Jonathan._

She happily took a sip and sighed.

The Times ended up closing early, so they were all told to leave around 2. She had just bundled up when her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi ma'am. This is Deanne, Mr. Hart's secretary. He wanted me to tell you that he sent the car service to take you home, and it should be arriving at the Times within 10 minutes, and will stay there until you can leave. Also, there are some surprises in the back seat for you".

"Oh my gosh, that's wonderful. Is he there, can I speak with him?"

"I'm sorry, he flew back to California this a.m. I'm in California, and I'll be seeing him, can I give him a message?"

"Yes, that would be great. Please tell him that I really appreciate his thoughtfulness and I hope we can talk again soon".

"Yes ma'am. Have a good day".

"Thank you, you too".

She got her things together, and then headed to the lobby.

When she climbed in the backseat, she found 2 boxes labeled "Jennifer".

She opened them and realized that he had gotten her some groceries to get through the snowstorm, along with a new fuzzy blanket and some Italian bubble bath.

The driver helped her with the boxes and carried them inside and set them down on the couch for her.

She thanked him profusely and then started to unpack them.

At the bottom, there was a note that said "Call Bryce and he'll deliver the rest".

She called the number on the note, and he promised to have it to her within an hour.

She had just changed clothes when there was a knock at her door.

She opened it to find Lindsey.

"Hey, come on in".

"So, I'm stranded. My furnace is out and my landlord says it won't be fixed for three days".

"Well, why don't you crash here with me?"

"I was hoping you would say that".

Just as she got settled, there was another knock at the door.

"Hi, I have some groceries for you".

"Yes, thank you so much".

She tipped him and then started putting the groceries away.

"Ok, so chili, or taco soup?"

"Chili".

They chatted while they assembled it, and Jennifer filled her in on everything-Jeff, the mental patient, and Jonathan.

"He has it bad for you".

"You think so?"

"Jennifer, he asked you to dinner, just because. He sent you coffee at the office today, sent his car service to make sure you got home in the snow, sent you groceries, took cabs with you and paid for them so that you didn't have to take them by yourself, walked you to your door, spent the night with you after you were traumatized and according to you, is the best kisser on the planet and gave one to you that made your toes curl. Yeah, I'd say you two are more than friends".

"Well, he lives in California, so unless he moves here or I move there, friends is all we can be".

"Would you be open to it being anything more than friends?"

"I'm not sure. At the end of the day, he's still my boss".

They put everything into the crock pot, and then sat down and watched a movie.

After it was over, they checked the chili, and then started another one. Jennifer started doing some projects that she had wanted to complete, like putting pictures in albums and going through her old magazines.

They had just finished eating when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Jonathan".

"Hi. Thank you so much for the coffee and the groceries and the car service, that was very kind".

"You're welcome. Glad you made it home ok".

"Thanks. Did you make it home ok?"

"Yes, but it sure was cold this morning when I left".

"I bet".

"Listen, I promised that I would pass this along. I'm not telling you what to do or anything, I'm just the messenger. Jack, my pilot, wants to take you to dinner. He asked me if I would give him your number and I said no, because I didn't think it was my place to do that. So, he asked if I would give you his number, and I said yes. He says please call him, he promises to show you a good time and treat you like you deserve".

"Ok, what's his number?"

"424.682.9546".

"Ok, you gave it to me. You're officially off the hook".

"I like the way you think. And by the way, he'll be back in New York in 2 weekends".

"Is he bringing you?"

"Not unless I have a business emergency. I'm supposed to be in London then".

"Oh, I'm so jealous! I love London! My dad spends most of his time there".

"It's a great place. I'll only be there over a long weekend, but it's one of my favorite cities".

They chatted a few more minutes and then she hung up, after promising to talk to him soon.

"So, what did he call about?"

"His pilot wants my number. And when Jonathan wouldn't give it to him, he asked him to give me his number and ask me to call him. So, he was doing that".

"Are you going to call him?"

"Not tonight. Maybe this weekend".

They were just about to head to bed when the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, she's right here".

She passed the phone to Lindsey, who chatted for a few minutes and then hung up.

"That was my landlord. He got my furnace fixed, but I have to be there because I have to call the fire department if it smells like gas".

"Boo. Well, be careful going home".

"I'll be fine. Thanks for dinner and letting me crash".

"You're welcome here anytime, you know that".

They shared a sweet hug and then Lindsey left, and Jennifer made herself another bowl of chili.

With every bite, she wished Jonathan was there with her.

***A week later***

Jennifer finally called Jack, and they agreed to have dinner the first night he was in town, on Wednesday.

Things at the office were going wonderfully; everyone adored the new editor. She was tough, but fair, and most importantly, she was respectful and she listened.

Thankfully, the city had dug its way out from under the snow, and while it was still cold, it was just cold, and not cold and snowy. Jennifer loved the snow, but only if she could stay home and play in it.

Jack picked her up at 6, and they headed to a hibachi restaurant.

They had a nice time, and Jennifer felt bad, but she didn't feel anything towards him. He was lightyears more of a gentleman this time than he had been in D.C., and she appreciated that. However, you can't make something out of nothing.

He walked her to the door afterwards, and she hugged him and thanked him for a lovely evening.

"You're welcome. I promised Jonathan I would give you this, at the end of the night and have you back here by 10, so here you go".

He put an envelope in her hands and then kissed her cheek and headed out.

She came inside and opened the envelope to find a first-class round-trip ticket to London, and a note.

 _Come join me. I'll show you all my favorite spots, if you show me yours. And by the way, I cleared it with your boss. Call this number when he hands you this. 212.277.3644._

She squealed and immediately picked up the phone and called the number.

Jonathan answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Thanks for the ticket! Of course, I'll come with you".

"Good. Tell me something, did you and Jack have alcohol tonight?"

"No, we did not".

"Ok, so in that case, we will pick you up at midnight and take off right after. So that gives you about two hours to pack, is that enough time?"

"Yes, it is."

"So, I checked the weather, and it's supposed to be cold, rainy, and not snowy in London".

"Great".

"I'll see you at midnight".

"See you then".

She quickly called Lindsey and told her she was going on a work trip, and that she would call her when she got back.

It only took her about an hour to pack her bag.

She had all her things ready when he knocked on her door.

She let him in and gave him the biggest hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am!"

"I figured you would like this".

She quickly packed 3 empty duffle bags into one, and then started packing a carry-on.

"What are the empty bags for?"

"Shopping, of course".

She was in the kitchen trying to find a to-go mug.

"Do you think this will make it past security?"

"We aren't going through security".

"My ticket is first-class".

"Yeah, but that was just how I printed it. We are taking my plane".

"Wonderful".

She quickly made herself some tea, and then packed it to go, and they headed out.

He stopped and picked up 2 pizzas on the way.

"You're eating now?"

"It's a tradition. I always get a pizza to take with me when I fly to London, and when I fly to London, I always fly at night".

"Interesting".

"So, how was your date?"

"It was ok. He was polite, respectful, and definitely more of a gentleman than he was in D.C."

"Do you think you'll go out with him again?"

"No, I'm positive I won't".

"When did he tell you about London?"

"At the end of the date when he walked me to my door".

"Good, glad to hear it".

They got to the airport and boarded the plane.

Jennifer thought it would be awkward seeing Jack, but it wasn't.

She and Jonathan got comfortable, put their seatbelts on, and then he handed her pizza to her.

"You got me a pizza?"

"Of course, I did. I wasn't going to just eat pizza right in front of you".

"I wish everyone was as kind as you".

She opened the pizza box and discovered that he had gotten her a personal pan veggie supreme pizza with cauliflower crust.

She was touched that he remembered.

"You remembered".

"I did. And if you've never had Carliano's, it's the best. I got some of their house dipping sauce. Drizzle some on the pizza, trust me. It's amazing".

He turned on the tv and found them a movie, and they just relaxed and ate pizza.

As soon as they were done eating, Jonathan put their trash in the garbage.

He noticed Jennifer stretching out and trying to get comfortable.

"If you want to go use the bed, you're more than welcome to it".

"I don't want to put you out".

"You won't. We've shared a bed 3 times now. I'm almost positive we can do it again".

She agreed and they headed to the bedroom.

She got comfortable in the bathroom, and then came out and climbed into bed.

He was already under the covers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, you know that".

"How do you feel about long-distance relationships?"

"I hate them. There's nothing worse than wanting to be with someone who is so far away you can't get to them".

"I agree. Totally not worth it".

She sat up and started trying to reach the middle of her back.

He reached up and started scratching it for her, and she laid back down and let him continue.

A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.

***Several hours later***

Jonathan woke up about an hour before they landed. He eased out of bed and went and showered and dressed.

Jennifer was just waking up when Jonathan came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, morning."

"Morning".

"Sleep well?"

"Like a rock. How much time do we have before we land?"

"I'll go check".

He came right back about a minute later.

"Jack says 45 minutes".

"Can I take a quick shower?"

"Certainly".

She showered and then dressed and then came out to the cabin.

"I made some fresh coffee. It won't be up to the standards of your almond milk latte, but it's pretty good".

She smirked at him.

He handed her a cup and she took a sip and gave him a thumbs up.

"So, what's the first thing you're going to do in London?"

"Wait for the plane to stop moving".

"Very funny".

"I'll probably find a restaurant to have breakfast in. What about you?"

"I think I want to go see my father, and then I'll probably find breakfast somewhere. What time do you have to go to the office?"

"Not till the late afternoon".

"I reserved us a two-room suite at the Ritz".

"How nice. Let me pay you for that".

"No, no. It's alright".

"Well, then I insist that dinner tonight will be on me".

"Deal".

Jack came over the intercom and told them they were about to land, so they buckled up and prepared for landing.

There was a car waiting for them, and they exited the plane and got into it.

"Ok, let's go see your father".


	9. Chapter 9

They took their bags to the hotel, and Jonathan checked them in and asked the bellboy to take their bags up to their room.

He had the cab driver take them to the gallery where Jennifer's dad worked.

They got out and went inside and Jennifer asked the saleslady if he was in.

"Yes, he's on the phone".

"Ok, thank you".

A few minutes later, she heard him hang up and walked back towards his desk.

"Lynnette, can you take this painting and put it aside for a Mr. Donald Willingham, please? He'll be by this afternoon to pick it up".

He turned and saw Jennifer.

"Jennifer, sweetheart! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Pa". She gave him a huge hug.

"My boss offered me the opportunity to come with him on a trip and I couldn't pass it up".

She turned and gestured to Jonathan.

"Pa, this is my boss, Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is my dad, Stephen Edwards".

"Pleasure to meet you sir. You have a wonderful and intelligent daughter".

"Thank you, son, I'm quite proud of her. When did you get here?"

"Just now. We flew overnight".

"What are your plans?"

"Well, we are going to go find something to eat. We keep calling it breakfast but I guess it won't be".

"No, it won't be. Take some advice from your old dad. Go get something to eat, and then head to your hotel and go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be back on the right time".

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight".

"I do. But trust me, you'll be tired. Tomorrow night, sweetheart, I promise".

"You're on".

"Where are you staying?"

"We have a suite at the Ritz".

"Nice place."

"Mr. Edwards, you have a phone call. A Mr. Lawton from Germany".

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I better take that. Come by in the morning and we'll figure out dinner. I love you".

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow".

She gave him another hug and then she and Jonathan headed out.

"Thanks for going with me to see my dad, I haven't seen him in a long time".

"No problem. I enjoyed meeting him".

They headed back to the Ritz and had a late brunch in the hotel restaurant before heading up to their room.

They came into their room and looked around. Jennifer selected the smaller room and gave Jonathan the bigger one.

"Did you bring an alarm clock with you?"

"No, I didn't".

"So, there's one in my room. I'm going to run to my meeting, and when I get back, I'll set it for in the morning".

"Perfect. I'll probably be up when you get back. I think I want to read some. I'm not tired just yet".

"Great. I know this great bakery over on Duval Street, that makes the absolute most amazing scones."

"The raspberry cream ones are the best."

"Yes, I agree. I'll pick some up for us".

"That sounds great".

She watched some tv and read a little, and then right when she was getting sleepy, Jonathan returned.

"Hi, how was your meeting?"

"Good, good."

"Suddenly, I'm very sleepy. I guess Pa was right, it hits you like a brick".

"Yeah, he wasn't kidding".

"So, it's 6 p.m. now. If we sleep 12 hours, that will have us waking up at 6 a.m.".

She went and found her cosmetic bag and dug out some gummies and brought them back to him.

"Take these. Trust me. It's melatonin, all natural, not habit forming. You will sleep like a baby".

He took them and chewed them.

He took his tie off, and untucked his shirt. He had just gotten his shirt off when she appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, problem. You have my bag and I have yours".

She caught a glimpse of his chest as he turned around.

Holy hell...he was ripped. He was toned. He had at least a 12-pack, and was rippled in places she didn't think possible.

She diverted her glance as they swapped bags.

"Night".

"Night".

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and realized that it was 7 a.m. She hadn't moved all night.

She climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Jonathan woke up when she came out of the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of her in her t-shirt and panties.

 _She is so damn gorgeous_.

They were both showered and dressed by 8, and headed out to get some breakfast.

Thankfully, most places had American breakfasts on the menu along with traditional English ones.

They swung by the gallery and saw her father again for a few moments.

"Where shall we meet for dinner, Pa?"

"My house. Walter was so excited you were in town he insists on cooking. Jonathan too".

"Thank you, sir. That's very kind".

"Oh, I'm so excited! I love Walter's cooking".

"Come at 5, sweetheart. You know the address. I hate to cut this visit short, but I have some things to attend to".

"No problem. We'll see you tonight".

They headed out of the gallery and went and did some shopping. Jonathan was very patient as Jennifer selected several outfits and bought several pairs of shoes and lounging pants and work blouses and new nightgowns.

They carried all her bags and boxes back to the hotel, and then had a late lunch.

Finally, around 4, they headed to her father's.

***Stephen's house***

Jennifer rang the doorbell when she and Jonathan got to the doorstep.

"How long has your dad had this house?"

"Since I was in middle school, I think".

Walter came and let them in.

"Miss Jennifer! So great to see you!"

"Hi Walter!"

She gave him a big hug.

"Walter, this is my boss and my friend, Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is Walter. He takes care of my dad better than anyone else can".

"Pleasure to meet you sir".

"Likewise. Miss Jennifer, I made all your favorites".

"I can't wait! I introduced Jonathan to pickle wrap dip a few weeks ago. He loved it so much he made it again just a couple days later".

"That's some good stuff".

"Well, you're in luck. I made pickle wrap dip, I made some artichoke dip, and I made some homemade ravioli pockets for dinner".

"Oh, I haven't had those in forever! You'll love them, Jonathan".

"What are they?"

"Think of regular ravioli, with cheese or meat inside and sauce outside. These are like 5 times the size of traditional ravioli, but the cheese and sauce and everything is on the inside. It's like oversized ravioli, inside out".

"Sounds wonderful".

"I'm going to go wake your father from his afternoon snooze. Fix yourselves a drink".

Jennifer poured Jonathan a wine spritzer, and then made herself one.

A few minutes later, Stephen came and joined them.

"Hello you two".

"Hi Pa".

"Hello, sir".

"Did you two enjoy your day in London?"

"Yes, we did".

"Jennifer did her part to quell the economic crisis".

"Jonathan! I did not".

"I was kidding. You left one or two things for the other shoppers".

"Sweetheart, I have something to give you".

"You do?"

"Yes. When you were born, your mother put some money aside for you, and then when her father died, she put her share of the inheritance into that account, and when your mother died, she left control of the account to me. When your grandmother died, and when my parents died, I added your share of the inheritance to that account as well. I got a notice in the mail just before I came to London this trip, sweetheart, that the bank is closing. So, I claimed the account, and had them give me a cashier's check made out to you. I figure you are old enough now to do with it what you want to and put it in whatever bank you choose".

Jennifer was shocked.

"I see."

He handed her the check.

It was six figures, and those figures were pretty high.

"I don't know what to say… I surely didn't expect this".

"It wasn't a secret, sweetheart. It just never came up".

"Did Mama leave me anything else?"

"There's a box for you at the house that's for your wedding, if you ever have one. And there's a box of Christmas ornaments up in the attic that are yours. I haven't looked in the safety deposit box in a long time, but I can't recall anything in there that she expressly left for you. And of course, when my time comes, you will get all of my things then, so if you didn't get it before then, you'll get it that day".

"Can we not talk about that?"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, sweetheart. I promise. Fit as a fiddle".

Walter came and told them that dinner was ready, so they headed to the dining room.

Just as Jennifer predicted, Jonathan loved his ravioli pockets.

"So, sweetheart, do you think you'll stay in New York much longer?"

"I don't have any plans to go anywhere else. Although, now that you gave me that cashier's check, I might buy an apartment and move out of the one I'm renting".

"I thought you liked your apartment".

"Well, I did. I had some trouble recently, and my landlord isn't willing to fix it, so I've been thinking about moving when my lease runs out".

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, I was on the phone with Jonathan, and someone started banging on the door. So, he and I hung up and he called the cops. And the person kept banging. I don't mean knocking, I don't mean knocking loudly, I mean banging like they were trying to break the door down. So, Jonathan came over and I let him in, and then the person grabbed my arm and Jonathan had to separate us. And then the police got there and told me the guy was an escaped mental patient from the hospital a few blocks away. He was slurring his words and not making sense. So, anyways, I asked the landlord for stronger locks and even said I would pay for them if he would have them installed and he said no".

"That's preposterous!"

"I agree. So, I decided I'm going to buy some locks and have them installed and then when my lease expires, I just might move".

"I think you should".

"Well, now I can afford to".

They had a pleasant dinner, and then went back to the living room to sit with Stephen some more.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. We haven't talked about. I dragged Jonathan shopping everywhere today, so if he wants us to do something together, then he gets to pick".

"Of course, I want us to do something together. I was thinking we could go to some museums, or take a Thames River cruise".

"That sounds fun".

Jennifer turned to her dad.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, as it turns out, I have to go to a gallery in Germany. So, I'll be flying out in the morning, and I'll stay a week or so and then come back".

"What a shame. We haven't had a full visit in so long".

"I know, sweetheart, but we will one day, I promise".

Jennifer snuggled up to her dad while he and Jonathan talked politics and sports and business. She was impressed by his knowledge on politics.

Around 9, they decided to head back to the hotel, and Jonathan called to get them a cab.

"Pa, it was so good to see you. When will you be back in the states?"

"I'm aiming for 3 months, sweetheart".

"Wonderful. Maybe my boss will let me have my vacation then so I can come spend several days".

"I think that can be arranged".

Jonathan winked at Jennifer.

Jennifer and her dad shared a big hug, and then he and Jonathan shook hands.

"Great to see you again, son. Thanks for taking care of my only kid, here".

"My pleasure".

Jennifer said goodbye to Walter, and he packed them up some goodies to take with them.

"Especially for you, Miss Jennifer".

"You're the greatest, Walter".

They had a nice ride back to the hotel.

"How about a drink in the hotel bar?"

"I don't think so. I think I want to take a bath and head to bed".

"Bed sounds nice too. I can't wait to tell Max about the ravioli pockets".

"I haven't had those in ages. I'll probably make some in the next couple of weeks and put them in the freezer".

They got out of the cab and headed into the hotel.

They had just stepped into the lobby when someone tapped Jennifer on the shoulder.

She turned around.

"I thought that was you. Jennifer! How are you?"

"Hello, Elliott. How are you?"

"Better now that I've run into you. I've missed you. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't think we need to do that. And besides I have a bit of a headache and was just headed to lay down. It was nice to see you".

"Jenny, wait. Don't you miss us? Don't you miss what we had?"

"Frankly, no. I'm much happier without your constant criticisms and your selfishness. And you know I don't like to be called Jenny".

He tried to brush a curl off her face, but she moved.

"You know I never liked the name Jennifer. Jenny is just more...sexy. You look so beautiful. Are you living in London now?"

"Yes, actually. I just moved here".

"Wonderful. Maybe I'll see you around".

"Maybe you won't. Goodbye, Elliott".

She quickly walked away and headed to the elevator that Jonathan was holding for her.

As the doors closed, he turned to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it".


	10. Chapter 10

They came into the suite, and Jennifer headed straight to her room.

"Jennifer, if something's wrong, you can tell me. I promise I'll help you in any way I can".

"I'm fine. That man I was talking to was an ex, that's all. He was glad to run into me, but I was hoping to never see him again as long as he lived".

"And you're upset that you ran into him?"

"I'm more upset that he lived".

Jonathan chuckled.

"Joke's on him, though. I told him I just moved here to London".

"Are you that worried he's going to bother you again?"

"Yes. He's like a rash that won't go away".

Jonathan picked up the phone and called the front desk.

"Hi, this is Jonathan Hart. I'm in the penthouse. If an Elliott Manning asks any questions about whether or not Jennifer Edwards has checked out, please tell him that she has. No messages, no phone calls and no deliveries. Thank you".

He hung up.

"As long as we are here, he won't bother you".

"Thank you".

She stepped into her room and got what she needed for her bath.

For the next hour, she soaked and relaxed and tried like hell to put Elliott out of her mind.

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer were flying back to New York later today, so they made a final stop at one of their favorite restaurants. They both had a meal and then got another one to take with them on the plane.

As soon as they were on the plane, Jennifer heaved a sigh of relief. She was finally getting away from Elliott once more.

They had a pretty easy flight, and watched movies and read and talked some.

Jennifer realized that she felt the most comfortable around Jonathan with anyone.

"How long are you going to be in town this time?"

"Flying home Wednesday".

"I see".

"Not because I want to, but because I have to. I have a board of directors meeting I have to prepare for".

"I am not looking forward to going to the office tomorrow. It's going to be hard to get back to the grind".

"I know what you mean".

They landed, and then exited the plane and he had the car service take them to her apartment first.

He helped her with her bags. She grabbed 2 and he grabbed two, and they headed inside.

"I cannot thank you enough for letting me tag along. London with you was really fun".

"I enjoyed it also, I'm glad you wanted to go with me".

He set her bags down on the couch.

"Ok, I said I was going to make sure you were inside safely, and you are".

"I am. Goodnight, thank you again".

She gave him a hug and he loved every second of it.

"I'll talk to you soon".

She locked the door behind him, and headed to unpack, wondering if she was ever going to get to experience kissing him again.

***Two weeks later***

Jennifer was at work, and was about to head to lunch when a bouquet of flowers was delivered for her.

She stared at it for a few minutes and smelled them. It was a bouquet of hot pink new roses, with purple heather in a crystal vase.

She dug for the card and pulled it off.

 _Coming in town this weekend. Free Friday and Saturday. Dinner? Call me. 424.345.4278 Jonathan_

She smiled and picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Thank you for the flowers".

"Hey me, how are you doing?"

She chuckled.

"I'm fine. Yes, to dinner".

"Great. How about I meet you at 6, and we'll go to McDonald's and you can play in the ball pit all night?"

"No thank you".

"Damn. I'm never going to get in that ball pit. Ok, I'll make us reservations somewhere and surprise you, how about that?"

"I'd love it. You sound like you're in a good mood".

"I am, actually. Things have really been going my way today".

"Well that's great. Are you only going to be in town for the weekend?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I have a meeting in New York Friday morning, but I also have one Thursday afternoon I can't miss. And then I have another meeting here in LA on Monday morning, that I can't miss either. So, it's fly in, do the meeting, see you, and fly out".

"Well, I'm glad to make the agenda".

"You should be, it's a high honor. I have to run, but it was great to talk to you. I'll see you Friday. I'll pick you up at 6".

"Sounds good. I can't wait".

They hung up the phone and then she headed to lunch.

When she came back, she overheard some of the other journalists talking.

"Rumor has it that Hart industries is selling us to Greenleaf Global, the company that owns the _New York Gazette_."

"I heard that. I also heard that we are going to be merged with the Gazette and that we are all going to have to apply for jobs. And that there are more of us than there are jobs".

"Well, that's not fair".

"No, it's not".

Jennifer didn't join in, but she felt sick at what she had heard. She hoped like hell it was just a rumor and there wasn't any truth to it.

Later that afternoon, when she was alone in the office, she picked up the phone and called Jonathan again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. You got a minute?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. But I can call you tonight when I get home, if that's ok".

"That's fine, I'll be home all night".

"I promise I'll call you".

"Ok, talk to you then".

She hung up, bundled up and headed to pick up dinner on her way home.

Around 9 p.m., she was in bed, watching tv and looking through house listings, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hi. Listen, I wanted to ask you something, and this is really just for peace of mind, more than anything. I heard an office rumor today, that your company is selling the Times to Greenleaf Global".

"Is that all you heard?"

"No. I heard that, plus the fact that Greenleaf is going to make us apply for jobs, and interview with them, and that there are more of us than there are jobs".

"I see".

"Is it true?"

"I can tell you that Greenleaf made me an offer, and I turned it down".

"I see. So, are you saying I need to start looking for a new job?"

"No, I'm not saying that. What I am saying that is they approached me, and their offer was too low for me to make a profit. If they approach me again, or if anyone approaches me again, I will make sure that you guys keeping your positions is in the contract".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

They chatted about a few other things and then she started yawning, so he told her he had to go.

"Thanks for calling, I'll see you Friday".

"You got it".

***Friday***

Jennifer turned in her latest article about a custody battle and then headed home.

She took a quick shower and then got ready for dinner with Jonathan.

She chose a gray long-sleeved wrap dress that tied at the waist, and some black stiletto boots.

He knocked on the door precisely at 6, and she went and let him in.

"Hi".

"Hi, I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you".

She gave him a big hug and then noticed he was in jeans and a sweater.

"Why do I suddenly feel overdressed?"

"My secretary was supposed to call you and tell you not to dress up".

"Well, she didn't. Do I have time to change?"

"Sure".

She quickly tossed her purse onto the couch and hurried to change.

"Make yourself at home, the tv remote is on the end table", she called out.

He watched tv while she changed, and a few minutes later she emerged in destructed boot cut jeans, a gray and black color block poncho sweater, and some black UGG slides.

"Ok, I'm ready. I apologize".

"It's no problem".

They headed out and got into the limo.

"Where are we headed?"

"Well, I was gifted two tickets to the Knicks game tonight, so I figured we could grab a burger across the street and then walk over".

"I'm good with that".

"That's one of the things I love about you. You are always up for doing just about anything".

"What can I say, I'm a renaissance gal".

They headed to the burger place, and were able to get a table right away.

Jonathan ordered them a basket of half-regular and half-sweet potato fries, to start with.

Jennifer told him all about her latest story.

"Well, it's really an in-depth situation. Basically you have this baby girl, who is barely 2 years old, and she is being fought over by her dad's parents and her mom's sister and brother in law. And it's even more complicated by the fact that the grandparents live in one state and the aunt and uncle live in another. They each have their own judge that's ruling pretty much opposite of the other one. Neither of them trust the other enough to allow them visitation privileges, so that's out. It's just your basic cat and mouse game with the little girl unfortunately caught in the middle."

"How horrible".

He appeared deep in thought.

"What, is it something I said?"

"Your story reminded me of a kid who I lived with at the orphanage. He and I shared a room for about 3 years, and then he got adopted. He was only about 4 months younger than I was and I was real jealous. Then one day, he was back. Turned out, his parents had never filed the final paperwork, and then they split, and neither of them wanted to take him, so he came back to the orphanage. And 3 months later, he was picked again by new parents. A few years later, they split and he took it really hard. Being adopted is hard enough, because you always know deep down, you aren't one of 'them'. But being fought over or not fought over, that's the pits".

"Yeah, I hope someone will put some resolution to things and let one of them adopt her. And that's the thing, there's no easy answer. The grandparents have advantages that the aunt and uncle don't have. But the have things working against them too, just like the aunt and uncle".

The waitress brought their burgers then, and refilled Jonathan's beer.

"So, see, I can't write good stories like that for your paper if you sell us, so don't sell us".

He cracked a smile.

"Good guilt".

"Thanks".

"I meant to tell you, I made those ravioli things for Max and I the other day".

"Oh? How did they turn out?"

"They didn't look good at all. But they tasted amazing. Max liked them, but he didn't love them."

"The secret is to brush the edges of one of the ravioli sides with butter, and then put a spoonful of meat and cheese or whatever in the middle. Put the other side on, pinch three sides together, and then spoon in some sauce and make it as fat as you want, and then seal it closed".

"I'll remember that. Or better yet, maybe you can show me sometime".

"I would love to".

The waitress brought their bill and Jonathan paid it and then they headed across the street.

"I didn't know you were a Knicks' fan."

"I'm not. Someone threw these in as part of a business deal, so I agreed to go. And they are playing the Lakers', who I am a fan of, so I figured why not".

Their seats were courtside, and right on the aisle, which Jonathan preferred.

They got some popcorn and drinks, and then headed to their seats.

They really got into the game, and enjoyed seeing themselves on the jumbotron.

During halftime, he put an arm around her and leaned over.

"So, tomorrow, I was thinking about flying over to Chicago. Want to go with me?"

"Sure, that sounds fun".

"Great. I'll pick you up in the morning at 10, and we'll head out."

"Are we spending the night?"

"No, just flying over, shopping, eating, and then coming back home".

"What are you shopping for?"

"A painting to go in my office".

"Oh, I love shopping for paintings! I know just the place".

After the game was over, they headed back to her place.

"Want to stay for a bit?"

"Sure".

They came inside and she went and put on a t-shirt and some velour track pants and then came back to the living room.

They watched a movie and just hung out for a bit and then he headed home.

"I'll pick you up in the morning around 10".

"I'll be ready. Thanks for dinner and thanks for taking me to the Lakers' game".

"Thanks for going".

She gave him a hug and then he kissed her forehead and then headed to his penthouse.

***Saturday***

Jonathan picked Jennifer up at 10, just like he promised.

They made it to Chicago with absolutely no problems, and then took a limo towards downtown. Jennifer gave the driver the address of the gallery she wanted to go to, and he took them right to it.

Jennifer selected a few paintings that she thought Jonathan would like. He didn't like any of them.

"Ok, so what kind of painting do you want? Do you want a scene, or something more abstract?"

"Abstract".

She picked out several and then he finally chose two of them.

She helped him carry them to the register. While he was checking out, she ran over and looked at another painting.

He finished checking out and came and found her.

"Hi, you ready?"

"Almost. I'm deciding if I need this".

The painting was of a girl on a horse, riding through the snow.

"My mom had this painting in our house when I was little. And I loved it, and she loved it. When she died, my dad sold it in his gallery and I swore I would never speak to him again".

"How long did you last?"

"2 months".

She turned it over and saw the price tag.

"Well, that's that. $18,000 is too outrageous for this print".

They headed to Giancomo's and had authentic deep dish pizza-meatballs and sausage on Jonathan's half, extra cheese and veggies on Jennifer's.

Jennifer declared it to be the best pizza she'd ever eaten.

They headed back to the airport and flew back to New York.

"What do you say we take these leftovers to the penthouse and heat them up? I'll build us a fire and we can watch a movie or whatever".

"Sure".

He had the car service take them to the penthouse and they headed up.

They had a perfectly lovely evening, two friends catching up and just enjoying each other's company.

Finally, around 11, Jennifer decided to head to her apartment.

They took a cab together back to her place.

"Any idea when you are going to be back in town?"

"No plans as of yet. But I'm sure something will come up, I've barely gone a month without coming back here yet".

"Great. Well, have a safe trip home".

"Thanks, I'll call you in a few days".

She gave him a hug and then climbed out of the cab and headed inside.

As she locked the door, she realized that for the first time since she met him, he hadn't walked her inside to her door.

***A month later***

Jennifer came into work at the Times and saw some flowers on her desk and an envelope marked 'urgent'.

The flowers were in a gorgeous purple vase. The bouquet was white roses, hot pink ranunculus and pink and purple gladiolus.

The card read _Attending a Gala this weekend. Want to dance with me? Call me-Jonathan_.

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger. Thank you for the flowers".

"You're welcome."

"Yes, I would love to dance with you".

"Great."

"Do I need to fly to LA?"

"No, I was talking about a Gala in New York. It's the Literary Society Ball".

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to that! I'm so excited".

"Great. So, I'll fly in Friday night and contact you and we'll figure out the rest".

"Is there a theme to the ball?"

"Yes, that's what it is in the envelope I sent you".

"I have it right here".

She opened it and found two tickets for the ball. The information said it was black tie, and that the theme was bright bold and beautiful.

"Hmmm…I think I have just the dress".

"I can't wait to see you in it".

"I can't wait to see you in a tuxedo".

"I hope to live up to your expectations. Well, I have a meeting, so I have to go. I'll see you Friday".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

They hung up and she got back to work, and smiled all day.

***Thursday night***

Jennifer and Lindsey were hanging out at Jennifer's apartment. Jennifer tried on two dresses, and Lindsey wasn't really impressed with either one.

"What's the theme again?"  
"Bright bold and beautiful".

"Ok, so let's look at this a different way. What bright, bold dresses do you have?"

She got up and pulled several out of the closet.

"I have this black and white one, that's pretty bold. And I have whatever is in this garment bag".

She unzipped it to reveal a bright blue rhinestone beaded halter gown with a sculpted back.

"That's it. That's the one".

She slipped it on and Lindsey was in awe. She helped her pick shoes, and jewelry and then she took it all off and hung it back up.

When she was dressed again, they poured themselves some wine and headed to the living room.

They were sitting on the couch having some girl talk when there was a knock at the door.

She got up and answered it.

Jonathan was on the other side.

"Hi!"

"Hi! Come on in. Jonathan, this is my good friend Lindsey. Lindsey, this is my boss Jonathan Hart".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you".

"Like wise."

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming here till tomorrow".

"No, I have a meeting in the morning, so I flew in tonight. And I thought I would just swing by and say hi".

"Well, I'm glad you did. Come sit with us".

He came and sat on the couch and Jennifer scooted over and sat next to him.

She leaned over and hugged him.

He noticed Lindsey's Dodgers sweatshirt.

"Brooklyn Dodgers or LA Dodgers?"

"Brooklyn. I refuse to believe they are in LA".

"Well, I've seen them play so I know for a fact they are in Los Angeles".

"No, they really aren't".

They hung out a little longer, and chatted about various things. Jonathan was very impressed by Lindsey and how accomplished she was.

"Well, it's getting late. I better go".

"Here, I'll walk you out".

"Jennifer, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, help yourself".

Jennifer walked Jonathan to the elevator.

"Well, it was great to see you. I'm so glad you stopped by".

"Thanks for just letting me ambush you".

He leaned down and hugged her for a long time and then gave her a quick kiss and headed out.

She walked back to her apartment and found Lindsey sitting on the couch.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm dating my boss".


	11. Chapter 11

***Friday***

Jennifer got to the office and immediately got to work. She finished her story and then turned it in and started on another one.

Around 11, she called Jonathan's office to see if he wanted to grab lunch.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, can I speak to Jonathan Hart please?"

"He's on another line. May I take a message?"

"Sure. Can you ask him to call Jennifer at the Times?"

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

She hung up and got back to work.

Around 1, she realized that he hadn't called her back, which wasn't like him.

She worked till 3, and then left to go get ready for the ball.

***Jennifer's apartment***

Jennifer took a bubble bath as soon as she came in, and soaked for a long time.

She had just gotten out when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Jennifer Edwards please?"

"This is she".

"Hi, I am calling from Jonathan Hart's office. He wanted to know if you are wearing a particular color so that he could make sure his bow tie matched".

"Sure. I have a few minutes to speak with him if he's available".

"I'm sorry, he's not. But I promise you that I will give him this message".

"I see. I am wearing a bright royal blue. So, any blue tie that's not Navy or light blue should work. No stripes, just plain bright royal blue".

"Got it. Thank you".

"Certainly".

She hung up and finished getting ready.

She was absolutely stunning in her dress. It was a sculpted halter dress with a strappy back, and the bodice was covered in rhinestones. She put on some elbow length black lace gloves, and some black lace peep toe heels. She decided to wear the diamond earrings her mom left her, and the diamond bracelet her father gave her for her 16th birthday.

She had just spritzed on the perfume that Jonathan liked when there was a knock at the door.

She went and opened it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Yes, actually".

She quickly changed into her black lace purse and then they left.

She noticed that he was wearing a black bow tie. It sort of hurt her feelings, but she told herself there could be a million reasons for it and pushed it out of her mind.

They climbed into the limo, and headed to the ball.

He was abnormally quiet the whole way.

"Ok, so when we get there, I have to do the red-carpet thing, so you can just go on in and I'll meet you inside".

She was a little taken aback, but she agreed.

The limo pulled up and he got out first and then she got out behind him.

She headed inside while he worked the red carpet and headed straight for the bar.

By the time he caught up to her, she was on her second glass of white zinfandel.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure".

They walked out on the dance floor, and any angry feelings she had for him disappeared when he took her in his arms. She rubbed his back while they danced, and he pressed his cheek against hers.

When their dance was over, she went to their table while he went to get a scotch from the bar.

He got her another wine also, and came and sat by her.

"So, as it turns out, I have to give a speech tonight. My company is this year's spotlight donor for the Literacy Council, and they want me to give a short speech about the literacy program we started".

"I'm sure you'll do great".

They shared one more dance, and then it was time for him to give his speech.

He talked all about how his company was dedicated to helping raise literacy rates in the city by volunteering once a month in elementary schools. His company alone had provided computers, fully stocked the library, and in one year had spent almost half a million dollars on literacy related items and activities for the kids at 8 elementary schools across the city.

Jennifer didn't know when she had been more proud of him, and proud to know him.

After the ball was over, the car service took them to her place first.

"Want to come in for a nightcap?"

"I don't think I should. It's late. I'll call you tomorrow".

"Sure. Maybe we can catch a movie or something".

"Maybe".

She got out of the limo when they arrived at her building, and he walked her to the door of the building.

"Well, thanks for being my date. Have a nice night".

"Goodnight".

By the time she got to her apartment, she stopped fighting back the tears, and just let them fall.

No matter which way she let her thoughts go, she realized that it didn't end and wasn't going to end with them being together.

***Saturday***

Jennifer stayed home all day, waiting on Jonathan to call. By 6 p.m., she realized he wasn't going to.

She made herself a frozen pizza and then climbed into bed and fell asleep watching a movie.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was at the penthouse. He had literally done nothing but relax and watch tv all day.

Around 7, he realized that he had forgotten to call Jennifer.

He picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Click.

He sighed and hung up the phone.

He thought about it and decided to let her calm down before he talked to her again.

***Monday***

Jennifer came into work, and noticed that everyone seemed on edge.

She clocked in, and saw a note attached to the time clock.

"Staff meeting. Conference room. 10 a.m. Mandatory".

She headed to her desk and was surprised to see a vase of flowers. Roses, lilies, birds of paradise, ranunculus, foxglove, and gladiolus, all in various bright springy colors filled out a beautiful light pink shimmery vase.

She pulled the card off and read it.

 _I'm sorry. Jonathan._

She moved the flowers to the corner of her desk and put the card in her purse and sat down and got to work.

At 10, she headed to the conference room for the meeting.

"Ok, can I have your attention please? I am mandated to read this statement in its entirety. It's about two paragraphs long. Please, just let me read it, and save your comments and outbursts till the end. Here goes. 'As of 8 a.m. this morning, East Coast Press and all of its holdings, properties, securities and liabilities are officially a part of Greenleaf Global. Hart Industries is no longer the owner and has nothing to do with any part of East Coast Press going forward. Greenleaf Global is more than excited to welcome as many employees of East Coast Press into the Greenleaf Global family. There will be a 45-day transition period. At the end of that time period, any and all remaining employees of _The New York Times_ will relocate their office to 6th and 82nd. We have preselected those that we wish to have an interview with and we will notify them this afternoon by 4 p.m. We regret that we cannot accommodate all employees of the Times, but with the state of the economy, it just isn't feasible. We ask that you remember that change is a part of life and that those of you who depart the Greenleaf Global family do so with our best wishes intact'. I'm sorry everyone. That's the end of the statement. Everyone is to get a copy of this, so please take one on your way out. For the next 30 days, while we aren't interviewing with them for positions and trying to figure things out, it is business as usual as much as it can be".

Jennifer was stunned. More than that, she was hurt.

She headed to her desk, grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer walked into Jonathan's building, and took the elevator up to his office.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Is Mr. Hart in?"

"Yes, but he's on the phone. Can I tell him you're here?"

"Please. I'm Jennifer".

His secretary got up and walked in his office and then came out a few minutes later.

"You can come in".

She walked in, and headed towards his desk.

"Brittany, can you close the door please, and hold my calls? Thank you".

Once the door was shut, he turned to her.

"Hey, I take it you got my flowers".

"How could you?! I trusted you. You lied to me, right to my face".

"Jennifer, it's not that dramatic. I called you to explain, and you hung up in my face".

"I'm not talking about you standing me up on Saturday. Yes, I am pissed at you about that too. I'm more hurt by the fact that you just sold the paper to Greenleaf after you told me on the phone that you weren't going to".

"I never told you I wasn't going to sell to them."

"Yes, you did. Thursday night, when you called me back and I asked you about the rumors."

"No. I told you that it hadn't been sold. I never said it wasn't for sale".

"You also said if you ever sold it you would protect all of us in the deal. And you didn't do that either! I mean, you made it pretty clear on Friday night that you could care less about me. And I feel stupid enough for thinking you cared about me at all. But this, this was the final straw".

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You kiss me, you make me feel all these things, you make me wonder if we could be more than friends, you play with my emotions, and then you rip my heart out and stomp on it".

"When have I ever ripped your heart out and stomped on it? You know I would never do that to you!"

"You used to be a nice, kind person. You and I would spend time together, and you would take me home afterwards. And you would walk me to my door, and make sure I got in ok. You haven't done that the last two times I've seen you. I left a message Friday with your secretary asking you to call me. You never did. Your secretary called me in the afternoon to ask me what color dress I was wearing so your tie could match. I told her bright blue and you show up wearing black. When you picked me up at the ball, you didn't even tell me I looked nice. I mean, I would have loved to have been told that I looked gorgeous or beautiful even, but I would have settled for nice. And do you have any idea how insulting it was to know that I was supposed to be your date to the ball but you didn't want to do the red carpet with me? Take your pick of any of those times. I'm sure if we cut my heart open, we would find that it was black and blue right now, thanks to you. You shouldn't kiss me like that if you don't mean it that way. And to think I introduced you to my father and told him you were my friend. Silly me. Don't bother contacting me again."

She turned and stormed out of his office.

He sighed and sat back down at his desk.

***Later that night***

Jennifer was in her apartment. She had just finished dinner and was doing the dishes when she heard a knock on the door.

She went and opened it and found Jonathan on the other side.

She moved to close it, but he grabbed the door.

"Please. Can we just talk calmly about this?"

"I said everything I had to say to you".

"I realize that. But I would like the chance to explain my side of things if you'll let me".

"Fine".

He followed her into the apartment and then locked the door behind her.

She went back to the kitchen and continued doing the dishes.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I know it looks to you as though I lied to you. But I really didn't. At the time that you asked me, the company was for sale but it hadn't been sold. Greenleaf came in, bid on the company, and bid too low, so I rejected it. After you and I spoke about it, they rebid and I accepted. I tried my best to get them to keep everyone, but they kept trying to lower the price and in order for me to make a profit, I couldn't take a lower price and they were offering the bare minimum as it was. And there weren't any other offers on the table".

"It all makes sense, why you started treating me differently. You were doing it out of guilt".

"No, I wasn't".

"I'm not going to argue with you, in my own apartment, no less".

"I suppose I've been fighting my feelings for you, and that's taken over everything. I'm sorry I wasn't more of a gentleman towards you. I admit, I've been distracted lately, and that's not fair to you".

She didn't say anything, she just kept rinsing the dishes.

He walked closer to her.

"Jennifer, I'm crazy about you. I've been trying to sort out my feelings for you, and figure out if you and I can do the long-distance relationship thing".

She didn't say anything.

"Come on, talk to me. Don't shut me out".

"Jonathan, because of you, I no longer have a job. I wasn't picked to continue on with Greenleaf. I feel hurt and betrayed by you, to say the least. One conversation with you isn't going to fix that".

"What can I do to fix things between us?"

"I don't know. I don't tend to give people second chances, especially when they've hurt me".

"Well, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to repair things between us. You know how to reach me, so when you're ready to talk, let me know".

He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then turned and let himself out of her apartment.

***Three months later***

"Deanne, please call Stanley and ask him to come see me and ask him to bring the report on the feasibility study of the Waterson merger with him".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

A few minutes later, Stanley came into his office.

"Hello, sir".

"Hi. Did you bring the feasibility study?"

"Yes, I did. In my professional opinion, if you were to pay them asking price, do the necessary renovations on their warehouses and get a solid quarter or two of profit, you could more than double your money if you sold it, or merged it on down the road".

"Perfect. Can you contact them and see if they will meet with me?"

"Of course, sir."

"Where do we stand on the secret project?"

"Same place, sir. Still haven't found anything, just yet".

"Keep looking, please. No matter how long it takes".

"Yes sir".

He headed out of the office, leaving Jonathan alone with his thoughts.

***Later that night***

Jonathan came in the door of the house he shared with Max and headed straight for the bar. Max watched as he poured himself a scotch, slammed it, poured another, slammed it, and poured another.

"Mr. H., it's been three months. You got to let her go".

"No Max, I don't. I can't and I won't".

"She made her feelings clear to you. You told her when she was ready to talk about things to contact you and she hasn't. Nothing more you could have done, and nothing more you can do now".

"I love her Max. I didn't realize what I had till it was gone, and there's no way I could ever forget her and move on with someone else. I made a horrible mistake, but come on, how long do I have to pay for that?"

"Until you find her. You are going to have to prove to her that she means everything to you and you are going to have to put her feelings ahead of yours if she gives you another chance. It's not about love, Mr. H. It's about trust."

Deep down, Jonathan knew Max was right. And he agreed with him. He was frustrated by the fact that he didn't know what to do about it.

***San Diego***

"You have one parking spot in front, and as many as you need on the side in the visitor parking. Your spot in front is spot 4. Since you own the townhouse, we can't exactly tell you things like no loud music, no parties, but as a general rule, people do tend to keep things quiet after 10. If you'll sign right here, I'll get your keys".

After the papers were signed, the realtor handed over the keys and the new homeowner headed to look at the unit in person.

The realtor took the papers to her boss' office to file them.

"Sell another one?"

"Yes. Seems like a nice fit too. Very pretty lady. Jennifer Edwards. Just moved here from New York".


	12. Chapter 12

***One Month Later***

Jennifer was now working at an architectural design magazine. She was loving the fact that she got to write articles about decorating and how to pull a room together. She had written 3 pieces so far, and her boss and editor had raved about all of them.

Since she just bought her townhouse, she was loving being able to use trends she was seeing at the magazine in her own home as she redecorated it.

Jennifer and Lindsey had phone dates 3 times a week, and were already planning a visit for Lindsey. She hadn't told Jennifer, but she was looking for a new job so that she could move to California one day. Or at least into the same time zone.

Jennifer was at her desk, when her boss Melanie knocked on her door.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Not terribly. What's going on?"

"Well, we have an assignment and we don't have anyone to cover it and I was wondering if you would be interested".

"What's the assignment?"

"We held a raffle and the winner gets to have their office space decorated for an event. In return, we get to write about it in a future issue. Budget for decorating is $5000, and that could be a point in the article, like decorating on a budget."

"Who won?"

"Oceanview Event Center in Huntington Beach".

"I'll do it".

"Great! Ok, so I was thinking you could go do a before shot, and then of course, an after one. And you can also take tons of pictures of the design process. Wade and his team will do the design and the actual decorating".

"Got it. When is this?"

"Tomorrow. Here's the address".

"Sounds wonderful".

"Thank you".

"No problem".

Jennifer got back to work and Melanie headed back to her office.

She worked till 5, and then headed home.

Living so close to Mexico meant an abundance of Mexican restaurants. She stopped by her favorite one and got a to-go meal and then headed home.

Precisely at 7, the phone rang. Just as she knew it would be, it was Lindsey.

"Hey, I'm so glad you called!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I think things are finally starting to come together".

"Wonderful. Well, I have some news too. I have been interviewing, and I have a couple second interviews lined up."

"That's great! Where?"

"One in Sedona, Arizona, and another in Sacramento".

"Well, I hope you get one of them."

"Yeah, me too. I'm really hoping for the Sedona one".

"What would you be doing?"

"I would be an advisor for a law firm. For instance, they will bring a case in, and do the deposition, and have a mediator present, and present the interrogatories to both sides. I will observe all of that, and then it's my job to tell the lawyer and the client which side of that case I think a jury will choose."

"That sounds incredibly interesting".

"Yeah, it usually is. I just need to get out of New York. I'm so tired of seeing the same things and doing the same things and hearing the same things".

"You'll love it out here. It's much different from New York".

"So, have you heard from him?"

"No, I haven't. And at this point, I probably won't".

"Are you ok with that?"

"It is what it is. I mean, he put the ball in my court, and I just can't…I miss our friendship, and I sometimes think about what it would have been like if things had developed further, but he obviously didn't want that".

"Well, maybe if you see him now, you guys can have a fresh start".

"He might not want that. And I don't know if I could handle the rejection. I mean, this is hard enough, I already lost a really good friendship through all of this".

"You can get that back".

"Maybe. But if things progress, and then they end, I'll not only lose a boyfriend but I'll lose a good friend too, and that's scary".

"Life is scary. But it doesn't have to be boring".

"Perhaps."

They chatted a little longer, and then hung up. Jennifer went and took a bubble bath, and tried so hard to put Jonathan out of her mind.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan arrived at La Scala at 7. He was meeting his friend Susan Kendall and her husband Drew for dinner. It had been weeks since he had been social; in an effort to move on from Jennifer as much as possible, he had thrown himself into his work. He hadn't given up on finding her, he had just resigned himself to the fact that it would take a little longer than he thought.

He came in and found Susan and Drew. He noticed a very attractive blonde sitting next to them.

"Jonathan! Great to see you! Glad you could join us!"

"Thanks for inviting me".

"Jonathan, this is our friend Fallon. Fallon, this is Jonathan Hart. She's a flight attendant. He owns his own company".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

They placed their orders and they all ordered a cocktail.

Susan and Fallon were chatting about the menu, and Fallon laughed at herself over not knowing what something was. Suddenly, Jonathan missed Jennifer's laugh more than anything.

"So, Jonathan, Susan tells me you are the town's heartthrob".

"Yeah, I don't know about that".

"I can see it. Dark wavy hair, broad shoulders. Dreamy blue eyes. How do you know Susan and Drew?"

"Drew and I play golf together. How do you know them?"

"Fallon moved in down the street from us".

"I see".

Suddenly, the waitress appeared.

"Dr. Kendall, there's a phone call for you. You can take it at the bar".

"Thank you. If you will all excuse me, I'll try to make this brief".

Susan headed to the bar, leaving the three of them at the table.

"We still playing golf on Sunday, Tiger?"

"Sure. I think that would be fun. Where do you want to play?"

"How about Manchester Country Club? We haven't played there in a long time".

"Jonathan…how often do you play golf?"

"As often as I can, really. It's one of the few things that relaxes me".

Susan came back to the table.

"Guys, I apologize. I have an emergency at the hospital. I spoke with the waitress and she's packing our meals to go. I've paid the check. I hate to cut and run, but it can't be helped. Drew, can you drop me at the hospital?"

"Sure".

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. Fallon, I'm sorry".

"Don't be. Jonathan can stay and keep me company".

As soon as Susan and Drew headed out, Fallon was all over Jonathan, rubbing on him, blowing in his ear.

"Now, Susan told me you were single. And I just don't know how that's possible".

"Well, I guess you could say the right lady hasn't come along."

"Really?"

Jonathan hesitated.

"No, not really. More like I screwed up and let her slip through my fingers. I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you. You seem like a really nice lady, but I'm sorry, I'm just not available".

"Perhaps if you took me back to your place, I could change your mind".

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm sorry, I can't".

He signaled the waitress, and asked for his meal to be packed to go as well.

"Jonathan, I'm only in town a few days a month. I'm not sure what Susan told you about me-"

"Absolutely nothing".

"Good, then let me fill you in. I always get what I want. No matter how long it takes. And I want you. And I'm sure, that if you just give us a chance, you'll see that you want me too".

"I'm sorry, Fallon. I hope you find what you're looking for".

Jonathan took his to-go meal and headed home.

***The next day***

Jennifer arrived at the Oceanview Event Center and got to work. She had borrowed the magazine's digital camera. She took several hundred shots of the event center while Wade and his crew were talking concepts and ideas.

She went and found Margaret, the event coordinator.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards. It's nice to meet you".

"Hi, thanks so much for doing this".

"No problem. Ok, so can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure".

"What event is this?"

"It's the "Most Loved in Los Angeles". Basically, the newspaper in town has a contest where the readers write in and vote for their favorites. And then the winners are asked to come to the ceremony, but they don't know what they've won".

"Sounds interesting".

"Yes. And I need to give you these-since you are covering it, you get two free tickets".

"Oh, thank you".

"Ok, so I'm just going to walk around and take pictures and a few notes, and then I'll be out of your hair. When is the event?"

"Next Saturday. It's dressy, but not formal. Food will be provided, along with entertainment. Cash bar. Doors open at 6, festivities start at 7".

"Perfect".

***Next Saturday***

Jennifer was at her townhouse, getting ready for the event that night. She put on a gray ¾ sleeve wrap dress with a tie on the side and a pair of black strappy wedges.

She got to the event center at 4, and took pictures of the décor before everyone else got there.

They had gone with an ocean blue and silver theme.

All the table cloths were ocean blue, and the centerpieces were shiny silver vases, with pink and white flowers in them. The centerpieces on the food tables were also ocean blue and silver. The entire place was absolutely gorgeous.

The ceremony started at 7, and it was fun for Jennifer to see the reactions of the winners. Knowing that you won an award, but not knowing which one it was put a fun twist on things.

"And now, we have come to the final award of the evening. Favorite Philanthropist. This award goes to the person or persons that our readers find to be the most philanthropic, the most charitable. The award goes to Jonathan Hart, of Hart Industries".

Jennifer suddenly got a knot in her stomach. He looked so handsome, and she found herself staring at him for several minutes, watching him walk up to the podium.

She couldn't face the chance that she might have to face him, so she decided to sneak out.

"I'd like to thank the readers of the paper for this award. Giving back means so much to me, and I'm happy to do it. Seems silly to win an award for something we should all be doing anyways".

He had just concluded his speech when he spotted her walking across the back of the room. His heart began to pound, and his mouth went dry.

He made his way through the crowd and caught up to her outside, where she was waiting for a cab.

"Hey".

"Hi. Congratulations on your award".

"Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her an awkward hug. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"It's been 4 months. What is there to talk about?"

"Please, can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"I suppose".

"Where are you parked?"

"I'm not. I took a cab".

"I am more than happy to give you a ride".

She nodded.

He walked her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you".

He went around and slid into the driver's seat.

She suddenly felt so nervous.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want to go".

"I know just the place".

They had a quiet ride, and she eventually figured out they were headed to his house.

"So, how long have you been out here in LA?"

"I'm not. Out here in LA, I mean. I live in San Diego. I was only going to be here for the weekend".

"I see".

He pulled them up into his garage and parked.

They got out and he opened the door for them and they went inside.

An older gentleman was in the kitchen.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Mr. H."

"Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max".

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you. it's lovely to meet you".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you also. Can I get you two anything?"

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"How about some wine?"

"No thank you. I'll just take some water".

"Great".

He got her a glass of water and then made one for himself.

"How was the food at your shindig, Mr. H.?"

"I wouldn't know. I never had any".

"I didn't either".

"How about I make you two a Max special? Grilled cheese sandwich, and some special sides?"

"That sounds great".

"Sure, thank you. Can I help?"

"No, no. Max don't do kitchen help. You two go get comfy and I'll bring it to you".

"Thanks Max".

Jonathan held his hand out to Jennifer and she took it. He led her to the living room.

As soon as they were alone, he set his glass down and then turned to her.

He pulled her in for a hug and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you, you have no clue how much".

"I've missed you too".

They sat down on the couch, and he took her hand in his.

"I was sure you were going to call me the next day, after I last saw you".

"I should have, I suppose. But I just couldn't. I knew it would be emotional and I didn't want you to see me that way".

"I'll take seeing you anyway I can".

She smiled at him.

"What do you want?"

"In what sense?"

"In the you and me sense".

She took a deep breath.

"I want us to be happy, whatever that looks like".

"That's a start".

"I want our friendship back. I want to be able to trust you, I want to know where I stand with you".

"Ok".

"What do you want?"

"Jennifer, the conversation that you and I had at your apartment in New York was very eye opening for me. I've thought about it a lot, and I feel horrible for how selfish I was. Everything I did, the pushing you away, the keeping you at arm's length, all of it was because I was trying in vain to ignore my feelings for you. I've never dated an employee before, and I knew that if you and I started dating, it would put you in an unfair position at the paper, and it would look like I was showing you favoritism, and I didn't want any of that to happen. So instead of being honest with myself and you, I ignored my feelings and that didn't work out either. I want to have a relationship with you. I want to take you to fancy restaurants and for us to take trips together. I want to make all of your dreams come true, but I can't do that unless you forgive me and agree to give us another chance".

"I forgave you a long time ago."

"Glad to hear it".

Just then, Max brought their plates in.

"Ok, so we have the Max-the best grilled cheese you'll ever eat. 4 cheeses, all layered and grilled to perfection. And then we have the sides. Mr. H. recently spent some time back east, and he met a wonderful lady who introduced him to this wonderful concoction of cream cheese, dried beef and pickles. It's delicious with wavy potato chips. And since it's California, we also have some pasta salad with artichoke hearts, tomatoes, bell pepper, and mozzarella cheese".

"Thank you".

"Max, the lady that introduced me to the pickle wrap dip is Jennifer".

"Really? It's amazing! Where did you find this recipe?"

"It's something my mom made when I was a kid and then my father's houseman continued to make it as I grew up after my mom died".

"Well, it's very good".

"Thank you".

They got comfortable and ate right there on the couch.

"So, how did you end up in California?"

"Well, I had to find a job somewhere. And I decided I wanted to do something different. So, I started looking for work outside of New York, even though I love it. And I ended up with two prospects-one in Los Angeles, and one in San Diego. And I picked the San Diego job because I thought it would be too hard on me if I was to run into you somewhere here in LA".

"Well, now that we've gotten the initial sighting of each other over with, we can hopefully get to a place where we want to run into each other".

"I'd like that. I miss our late-night phone calls and our spontaneous meet ups."

"I miss everything about you".

"You're sweet".

She leaned forward and set her plate on the table.

"So how long were you planning on being in town?"

"I have a train ticket for tomorrow afternoon".

"I tell you what. I can take you back to your hotel, and you can get your things and come stay here with me, or I can take you back to your hotel and then come get you tomorrow and take you to dinner, and afterwards, I'll fly you home on my plane".

"Jonathan, I think we need to decide what kind of relationship we are entering. Are we going to be friends, or are we going to date, what are we doing?"

"That's a good point. I say let's go full throttle. We can fly to Reno tonight, get married, the whole works".

She started laughing.

"Nice try. How about we bring the throttle back just a bit?"

"Ok, ok. You are the only one I'm interested in. You are the only one I want to spend time with".

"I can live with that".

"So, do you want to stay here with me tonight?"

"What if you came back to my hotel with me and stayed there with me?"

"I could do that".

He took her hand and started to lead her to the bedroom so he could pack a bag.

"Jonathan, wait".

She picked up their plates and took them to the kitchen instead. He followed her with their glasses.

"How was the grub, you two?"

"Wonderful, Max. The pickle wrap dip was superb. And I especially enjoyed the pasta salad".

"Thank you, Miss Edwards".

"Max, Jennifer and I are going to stay at her hotel tonight, so I'll be home sometime tomorrow, probably late tomorrow night".

"Got it, Mr. H."

They headed to the bedroom so he could quickly pack a bag. His bedroom had gray walls and lots of black furniture.

"This is my room. It's your typical bachelor pad".

"It's lovely".

"It needs a woman's touch".

"Have you ever had a woman's touch?"

"Well, I dated the daughter of a business associate a few years ago, and we were engaged for a few months but called it off. In the house that I lived in at the time, she was always wanting to decorate everything in embroidered flowers and bunny rabbits. My bed had 4 pillows embroidered with roses and bunny rabbits, a quilt embroidered in flower patches and throw pillows for the chair and window seat with embroidered pillows as well. When I sold that house and ended that engagement, I was determined to make this house and this room as far away from embroidered anything as I could".

"I can only imagine".

"What would you add?"

"Pops of color, here and there".

As soon as his bag was packed, he zipped it and sat down on the bed.

He pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Since you've seen me last, did you date anyone else?"

"No. Did you?"

"No. Well, I had a friend try to set me up with someone. It didn't go well. It was more like an ambush, and she was way too aggressive."

"Was she pretty?"

"I suppose. The most important detail is that she wasn't you".

Jennifer leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you more than I ever thought possible".

"I missed you too. More than you know".

She stood up and then pulled him up and then they headed out.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the W".

They walked into the kitchen, where Max was making some tea.

"Bye Max, I'll see you tomorrow".

Jennifer walked over to Max and kissed his cheek.

"It was so nice to meet you. Thank you so much for taking care of Jonathan".

"He makes it easy, Miss Edwards. And it was great to meet you too".

They headed to the car, and he put the top down. She leaned against his shoulder as he drove.

They had a short drive to the W, and he pulled them into the parking lot.

They walked in and took the elevator to her room.

She had a lovely room, with a king-sized bed, and a small sitting area.

"Nice room".

"Yeah, it is".

She stepped into the bathroom and changed into a leopard print nightgown, and came back to the bedroom.

After she got her bag packed, she moved it to the couch.

She noticed he had changed into some pajama shorts.

She climbed into bed next to him, and scooted over towards him.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a few minutes.

"You are so beautiful".

"Thank you".

She slowly dragged one of her fingernails across his chest through his chest hair.

They chatted about her new job, his job, what it was like to live in California, till she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, baby".

He reached up and turned out the light and held her all night long.


	13. Chapter 13

***Sunday Morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept all night holding each other. It was the best night's sleep they had both gotten in ages.

Jennifer woke up and eased off of him and headed for the bathroom.

He woke up just as she was climbing back in bed.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"Sleep well?"

"Absolutely. I hope I didn't hurt you sleeping on you all night".

"No, you didn't. I loved it".

They shared a few kisses and then he rolled on top of her.

He moved his kisses to her neck and sucked on her earlobe for a few minutes while she scratched his back.

"Oh, that feels amazing".

He reached down and squeezed and caressed her breasts, and moved her nightgown strap off her shoulder.

"Jonathan, wait".

He sat up and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I think we are. But if you don't-"

"Do we have…you know…."

"Yes, we do".

He leaned down and crushed her lips with his, and parted her lips with his tongue. Her head started to spin, and she saw rocket ships and fireworks and falling stars. She never wanted the kiss to end.

He broke the kiss and stared deep into her eyes.

"Trust me. I won't hurt you, I promise".

She nodded.

He kissed her again and then moved his kisses to her chest. He tugged her nightgown down and took her breast into his mouth.

"Oh god….mmmm"

"You like that?"

"Oh yes…"

She ran her fingernails across his butt and up his back, while he suckled her taut nipples.

He climbed off her and grabbed a condom and put it on. She shimmied out of her panties while he did so and was waiting for him under the covers.

He climbed under the covers and climbed on top of her, and grabbed her face and kissed her.

She ran her fingers through his hair and then up and down his back.

He parted her legs with his knee and she eagerly opened them. He swiftly joined their bodies together, and buried himself inside of her.

His touch felt so good. She couldn't remember when she had been touched like this. They were like wild animals who couldn't control themselves.

He buried himself inside of her over and over again, causing her to cry out and dig her nails into his back.

A few minutes later, he took her over the edge, and then went over it himself. It was frantic, exhilarating, passionate, romantic, and incredibly satisfying.

He kissed her a few times as they calmed down.

They decided to order room service, so he called and placed their order.

After he hung up, she settled on his chest and he held her.

"Darling, I know we agreed to try being together, but what does that look like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we only going to see each other on weekends? I realize that I live 3 hours away from you, but I don't see how we are going to make this work if we don't spend time together".

"I know what you mean. I say we spend weekends together, we can fly back and forth and have mid-week dinners together, we can make it work. We just have to be committed to it".

"What are we going to do on our weekends?"

"Here, let me show you".

He rolled on top of her and started making love to her again.

About 20 minutes in, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh crap. That's room service".

He quickly threw on his pajama shorts while she grabbed her robe and headed for the bathroom.

He signed for the cart and brought it in.

"Ok, it's safe".

She came out of the bathroom and threw her arms around him.

He kissed her a few times.

"I'll be right back. Pour us some coffee, would you?"

She got their plates and mugs all set up and then he came and joined her in bed.

They had a lovely romantic breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?"

"We could take a walk on the beach".

"I would love that".

"How much was your train ticket?"

"Forty dollars".

"Well, we can get you another train ticket, or I can call Jack and have him fly you home".

"I would love to fly home but I don't want to put him out".

"Oh, he won't mind. It's just an hour flight each way".

"If you're sure".

"I'm positive. We can fly you home, I can stay for a bit, and then take a cab back to the airport and fly back home".

"I'd like that".

As soon as they were finished eating, Jennifer headed to take a shower. Just before she was finished, Jonathan got in behind her.

He moved her hair out of the way and started kissing her neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She tilted her head back and handed him the loofah.

He got her all soaped up, and then she turned around and soaped him up.

He sat on the bench at the end of the shower, and she straddled his lap.

She grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair and scrubbed his scalp for him.

After she rinsed his hair, she put some conditioner in it, and worked it through really well. He was playing with her breasts and kept making her lose concentration.

They finished their shower and got out and dried off together.

They could barely keep their hands off each other.

After they were finally dressed, they headed down to the lobby and across the street to the beach.

They laced their fingers together and walked along the beach for a long time.

"So, what kinds of things are you writing at the magazine?"

"Articles about decorating".

"Are you enjoying it?"

"I liked my articles at the Times more, but these are easier to write in some ways."

"Who were you going to be working for in Los Angeles?"

"A newspaper-the _Los Angeles Reporter_."

"That's a nice paper".

"Yeah, I've picked it up a few times. I'm sure I won't do this forever, but I want to do it as long as I can afford to".

"Baby, if you need something, tell me. I want to take care of you, whatever you need".

"I appreciate that. But I want to try and make it on my own, too".

They turned around and headed back to the hotel, and then Jonathan called Jack.

They agreed they would meet at the airport in 3 hours.

Jennifer changed out of her beach clothes and then packed her suitcase. Jonathan was laying on the bed watching tv while she did that.

They cuddled up and watched a movie until it was time to go.

He carried her bag for her and they headed down to the lobby.

Jonathan insisted on paying for her hotel and she finally let him.

They headed to the airport, holding hands the whole way.

They pulled up and parked next to his plane, and then got out.

Jack was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi".

"Hey Jack".

"Hey Jack".

"You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?"

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Do you think you could give me and Jack a minute?"

"Sure".

Jonathan headed up the steps and into the cabin.

"Jack, I don't think things are going to work out between you and me. I realized I have feelings for Jonathan, and I want to do what's fair to both of us".

"Oh, that's ok. I knew I could never land a sophisticated gal like you. If he's the one that ends up with you, you'll be treated way better than I could ever treat you".

"Thank you for being so understanding".

She kissed his cheek and then headed up to the cabin.

He came up behind her and he and Jonathan discussed the takeoff.

"Can you call and get a rental car for us, please?"

"Sure".

Jennifer settled right next to Jonathan and leaned up against him.

"How did he take it?"

"Good. I just feel so bad. He was very diplomatic about it, and he was very kind. But he looked so sad".

"Darling, breaking up with you and losing you isn't easy".

"I realize that he was blindsided, but we haven't spoken in two months. What did he expect? And it's not fair to him to string him along when I know he and I aren't going anywhere".

"I promise you, he'll be fine".

She laid her head on his shoulder and pretty soon, they were taking off.

They had a very easy flight with a very easy landing.

There was a car waiting for them when they exited the plane.

"Thank you, Jack".

"Thanks, Jack. Here, go have dinner on me somewhere and meet me back here at 11".

Jonathan put some bills in his hand.

"Thanks".

They got in the rental car, and Jonathan looked at Jennifer.

"Is your car at the train station?"

"I don't have one. I took a cab to the train station".

"How do you get around?"

"Well, I bought a monthly pass for cabs, so I use that, or I walk".

She gave him directions to her house, and told him where to park.

He carried her bag for her while she unlocked the door.

She had the bottom unit, with a nice quiet patio on the back. She was right across from the pool, and she was right near the exit.

"Nice place".

"Thanks".

She opened the fridge, and was trying to figure out what to make him for dinner.

"Baby, let's order something and have it delivered. You don't have to cook for me".

"I'm glad you said that. I'll cook for you next time, I promise".

She kissed him and then opened the drawer with some menus.

"Pick what you want. I'm going to start some laundry".

After she got the laundry started and they got their order placed, they sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"So, do you want to spend a weekend in San Diego next weekend, or do you want me to spend a weekend in Los Angeles?"

"We can figure it out".

"Do you think Max will have a problem if I stay at your house with you?"

"No, why would he?"

"Well, I just don't want to make him uncomfortable".

"He's very go-with-the flow. He's Max. He adjusts. And if he doesn't like it, he'll find a way to tell me, but I doubt he'll have a problem with you being there. He's been telling me to go to New York and find you and resolve things. He knows how special you are to me".

"You're pretty special to me too".

They were in the middle of a long-ish kiss when the doorbell rang.

"Dinner".

"It can wait".

"Jonathan!"

"Ok, ok. I'll get it".

She went and got plates out while he answered the door, and paid for their dinner.

"Ok, we have one order of steak fajitas and one chicken taco salad, chicken on the side".

They ate at the table, and then Jennifer did the dishes.

They decided to watch a movie in bed, and climbed in.

He got a little handsy, and pretty soon, they weren't watching the movie at all.

They made love a few times in a row, and then before they were ready, it was time for Jonathan to head back to the airport.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise. Sweet dreams, baby".

He gave her several kisses.

She kissed him back and hugged him for a few minutes.

As he was leaving, she handed him a copy of the magazine she worked at.

She locked the door behind him, and then went and switched out the laundry and then climbed into bed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was at her office, working on her article of the event when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey".

"Hi handsome."

"I only have a few minutes, and the rest of the day is filled with meetings. I just wanted to hear your voice before I get tied up".

"You're sweet. Maybe your meetings won't be as long and as boring as you think they will".

"If that's the case, it will be a miracle".

"Darling, I was thinking. How long does it take to drive from San Diego to Los Angeles?"

"Almost three hours".

"So, what if we met in the middle? We can both reserve Wednesday afternoons and evenings, and drive halfway and spend time together and then drive back".

"I'm ok with that, but baby, you don't have a car. And the cab fare will kill you".

"Good point. I guess I need to work on finding a car and getting my license".

Just then, Deanne opened the door and signaled to Jonathan his meeting was there.

"Ok, baby. My meeting is here. I'm sorry, I have to go. I promise I'll call you tonight when I get home".

"Bye honey". She blew him a kiss as they hung up.

Jennifer worked the rest of the day and then headed to her townhouse.

She had just gotten out of the bathtub when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi".

"Hi…how were your meetings?"

"Long, boring, productive, and thankfully, over".

"That's wonderful".

"Did you eat yet, baby?"

"Yes. I actually just got out of the bathtub".

"I wish I was there with you. It's so lonely here without you".

"Yeah, I feel the same. I miss you too".

"So, I heard some rumblings today. Apparently, Greenleaf Global is attempting to come out to the west coast".

"Ugh. They better stay away from _Coastal Inspired._ I'm nowhere near ready to deal with that again".

"Well, if I hear anything else, I'll let you know".

"Are you doing business with them?"

"No, I'm not".

"Good. I wish I was there with you so I could make you something to eat".

"Oh, that's ok. I mean, I wish you were here too, but Max got me fixed up with something".

"Good. I'm thankful you have him".

"Yeah, me too. He saved me from myself all those years ago. I can never repay him for what he did".

"Darling, you sound exhausted. I should let you go so you can get some rest".

"That's the plan. I'm going to take a shower, that won't be anywhere near as exhilarating as the one I took with you yesterday, and then I'm going to hit the sack and dream of you all night long".

"Well, I just might dream of you all night long too".

"So, Wednesday, if you can leave the office at 2, and be at the airport by 3, Jack will fly down, pick you up, and fly you back to me. I'll meet you at the airport, and then you can fly back the next night or the next morning early".

"I can do that".

"Pack an overnight bag just in case".

"Got it."

He started yawning, so she decided to let him rest.

"Go take your shower, honey. We can talk tomorrow".

"Ok, night baby".

"Night honey".

She blew him a kiss and hung up and then climbed in bed.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when Lindsey called.

"How are you?"

"Wonderful. I got the job in Sedona".

"That's great!"

"Anything new with you?"

"Well, yes, actually. I covered an event for the magazine last weekend. And I ran into him".

"Who?"

"HIM. Jonathan".

"Oh my gosh, how did you handle that?"

"Well, I decided to leave since the event was over and I had what I needed. But he caught up with me, and asked me if we could go somewhere and talk. So, I said yes, so he took me to his house, and then after we settled things, he took me back to my hotel and stayed with me there and then flew me back to my place yesterday".

"So, I take it things went well?"

"Yes, they did. He asked me for a chance to let him prove himself, and he asked me to forgive him. So, nothing was really holding me back".

"Well, I hope he makes you happy".

"I'm positive he will. He already has".

"Ok, so I'll be there a few weeks after I move to Sedona and get settled."

"That sounds great. We can also meet in the middle somewhere".

"Oh, great idea".

"Well, I'll talk to you in a couple of days".

"Sounds good. If you don't get me, I'm with Jonathan".

"Got it".

They said goodbye and hung up.

Jennifer was so sleepy she could barely keep her eyes open any longer.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer left the office at 2, and went home and changed clothes, and then took a cab to the airport.

Jack was there waiting on her. She had a very quick and smooth flight to Los Angeles.

Max was waiting to pick her up from the airport.

"Hi Max!"

"Hi Miss Edwards. Mr. H. got hung up at the office, and asked me to take you to the house".

"Oh, that's fine. Did he say how long he will be?"

"No, he didn't".

They drove to the house and she made herself comfortable while she waited for Jonathan.

About an hour later, the phone rang.

Max stepped into the living room.

"Miss Edwards, Mr. H. is on the phone for you".

"Thanks, Max".

She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. Listen, we're in the middle of a crisis and we're going to be here all night. So, I told Max to call Jack and then take you back to the airport. I'm sorry".

"You mean I don't get to see you at all? I don't mind waiting".

"No, no. Just have Max take you back to the airport and have Jack fly you back to San Diego. I'm sorry".

"Ok. Bye Jonathan".

"Bye baby".

She hung up and went and found Max.

"Jonathan says he's stuck at the office, so he said to call Jack and then to please take me to the airport".

"You got it".

She went and got her bag from Jonathan's room, and then headed to the car.

They had a quiet ride back to the airport.

"Thanks Max".

"Have a safe flight Miss Edwards".

"Thanks".

She bounded up the steps and barely said two words to Jack.

She had a quick and easy flight and then took a cab back to her house.

She ordered herself a salad and small pizza, and ate it in bed.

Around 11, her phone started ringing.

She decided to let the answering machine pick it up.

 _Hi, you've reached Jennifer. I can't get to the phone right now, so please leave me a message. Thank you_.

The machine beeped and then Jonathan started speaking.

 _I'm sorry baby. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll call you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams_.

She fell asleep as the answering machine clicked off.

***Thursday***

Jennifer was at the magazine, typing up her latest piece.

Maggie, the receptionist stuck her head in the door.

"Hey-call for you, line 4".

"Thanks".

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hello".

"I'm sorry about last night".

"Thank you".

"What time do you think you can fly up here tomorrow?"

"That depends. Do you plan on actually leaving the office this time?"

"Oh, come on. That's not fair".

"Yes, actually it is. You are the head of the company, you could have very easily put someone in charge. Or perhaps you could have said "We're taking a dinner break, and at least made an effort to see me. But instead, you flew me up there, and then flew me back like I didn't matter to you at all. I think I have the right to be disappointed about it".

"I realize that, and I said I would make it up to you".

"I know that. But what you are missing is that my time is valuable too, Jonathan. I left work early to spend time with you and didn't get to even see you. I don't want to waste a weekend I could be at my townhouse doing things I need to do while you work overtime trying to prove something".

"I'm not trying to prove anything, Jennifer. I own the company. It's my responsibility and it's important to me".

"I understand that. And I thought I was important to you as well. Are you saying that there's not room for me in your life?"

"No, I'm not saying that. You're very important to me".

"Just not when there's a crisis, is that it?"

"Jennifer, come on."

"Answer the question, Jonathan. Am I still important to you in a crisis?"

"I don't want to get into this now".

"Then maybe you shouldn't have called".

"Fine. Just forget it."

"Fine, I will!"

She slammed the phone down, and tried to get back to work, but found it hard to concentrate.

She finally left at 4, and headed home.

She took a long bubble bath, had a nice dinner, and even took a short nap.

She was relaxing on the couch, enjoying a glass of wine, when there was a knock at the door.

"Flower delivery for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Sign here, please, and I'll bring them in".

He brought in a very large box that held 5 dozen long-stemmed hot pink roses.

She finally found the card in the bottom of the box, and pulled it out and read it.

 _Vase coming soon. I'm sorry-Jonathan_.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

She went and answered it and found Jonathan standing on the other side with a vase.

"Hi".

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure".

She let him in and then closed and locked the door behind him.

She took the vase from him and started arranging the flowers in the vase.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her.

"Come on, Jennifer. Let's put this behind us".

She put the flowers and the scissors down and turned around.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you on the phone. But you have to realize that it was pretty disrespectful to fly me up to LA and not even see me and then dismiss me and send me home like I don't matter to you".

"I realize that, and I've apologized for it at least 5 times now. I promise you, it couldn't be helped."

"Level with me. Is this why you've never had a for-real, committed relationship? Because your first love is the office?"

"That's part of it".

"What's the other part?"

"I never found anyone that held my interest".

"I want to be with you, and I respect the fact that your company is your job and your passion. But I can't compete with it".

"I promise, you won't have to. I'm going to put someone in charge on weekends and I'm going to make delegating a priority".

"I appreciate that".

He picked her up and set her on the counter.

"I started with 5 dozen roses. Do I have to slaughter anymore poor, defenseless flowers that just want to grow and soak up the rain before you forgive me?"

She chuckled.

"No, 5 dozen should do it".

He grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers, and let his fingers play with her hair while he kissed her. She nibbled on his bottom lip some, and did that thing with her tongue that he liked.

As soon as one of them broke the kiss, the other one started a new one.

She let her fingertips graze his cheeks while she kissed him. She simply couldn't get enough of him.

She finally broke the kiss, and rested her forehead against his.

"How long can you stay?"

"I told Jack I would be at the airport at 11".

"Jonathan…maybe the long distance thing isn't going to work for us".


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we haven't even been together a week yet and we're already fighting".

"More importantly, we're making up".

"Jonathan! I'm serious".

"I am too. It was an argument. And I'm sure it won't be the last one we have."

"I'm just saying, I don't want us to argue all the time. I mean, I finally feel like I have a voice, and I know that I can speak up for myself and hold my own, I just don't want to have to do that with you".

"I don't want to argue with you either. But I know that if we do argue, we'll get through it".

He kissed her forehead.

"And I also know that at some point, we won't be living 3 hours away from each other".

"Hopefully sooner, rather than later".

She kissed him and then went and opened the fridge.

"Want me to make you dinner?"

"Later, baby".

He picked her up and closed the fridge and then carried her to the bedroom, with her laughing the whole way.

***Later that night***

Jonathan and Jennifer were in bed. They had just made love 3 times, and were just enjoying laying in each other's arms.

"Do you have any big plans this weekend?"

"Yeah. To spend it with you".

"I know that, silly. I mean plans for you and me".

"We can do whatever you want".

"Darling, why don't you call Jack, and tell him you're staying overnight? I'll call my boss and take tomorrow off and we can fly back to LA in the morning together".

"I can do that".

She climbed out of bed and put a nightgown on, while he called Jack.

He came and found her in the kitchen putting the flowers in the vase.

"Jack said we can fly out in the morning".

"Wonderful".

She grabbed the phone and called and left a voicemail for her boss that she wouldn't be in the next day.

She set the flowers on the tv stand, and then returned to him in the kitchen.

He was looking through the menus she had in the drawer.

"Taco Rio?"

"Yes please".

She wrote down her order and he called it in. She poured herself a glass of wine, and got him a glass of water, and then they headed back to the bedroom.

She wedged herself behind him and gave him a back rub while he watched tv.

"Baby, if you want me to stay awake long enough to eat dinner with you and cuddle with you, this isn't the way to do it".

"Darling, your shoulders are so tense".

"Oh yeah…right there…..oh that feels amazing".

She used deep pressure and really worked his shoulder knots out. He managed to stay awake somehow.

Their dinner arrived, so they gave it a rest and went and answered the door.

They decided to eat in bed, so she got them all set up and he found them a movie to watch.

They had just finished eating, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miss Edwards, it's me, Max. I hate to bother you and Mr. H., but he gave me your number in case of emergency, and he just got an emergency phone call from the office. Is he where I can speak with him?"

"Yeah, hang on. He's right here".

She passed the phone to him.

"Hello? Hey Max….oh I see. Ok, thanks".

He hung up and quickly dialed a number.

"Sorry, darling. This will only take a minute".

"No problem".

He talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

"Everything ok?"

"No, actually. Max told me that someone from the office called. So, I called them back. Hart Industries was doing a deal with someone I was in the Navy with. He started out as my sergeant, and then he became my mentor and my friend. His name was Henry Ridenhoiser, and he was absolutely brilliant, in many areas. After he retired from the Navy, he started an engineering firm that quickly became a success, mainly dealing in rebuilding and reconfiguring large electronics. He came to me about 6 months ago and told me he was thinking of selling, and asked me if I was interested. I told him I was and we agreed to talk when the time was right, which ended up being 2 weeks ago. His wife came home last night and found him. He had a massive heart attack-the widow maker, they call it. She called the office to let me know what the arrangements were".

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry".

He wiped a tear away, as he gathered their trash and took it to the kitchen and threw it away.

He came back to bed and climbed in and put his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and just held him.

"I know how hard it is to hear your mentor died".

"Yeah, it sucks".

"Tell me what you're thinking".

"I'm thinking that I'm only 40, and he was only 52".

"Well, that's not that big of an age gap. But honey, we don't know if genetics played a role in this or not."

"It's a longshot that it did, but I suppose it could have".

"Why do you think it's a longshot?"

She lightly scratched his back and played with his hair while they were talking.

"Because, I remember while we were in the Navy, we ate about 10 meals together every week. Probably more than that. And when I got out of the Navy, we would meet for dinner every couple of months or so. And at every meal, extra salt and a big bowl of gravy were his two favorite staples. And he was always very quick to admit that he was allergic to exercise. There's a legend that says he paid his way through bootcamp."

She chuckled.

"Jonathan, you are younger than he was, you are more physically fit than it sounds like he was, and if genetics played a part in this for him, there's nothing you can do to avoid that".

"I feel like one of my parents has died".

Jennifer didn't know what to say. She just held him and loved on him all night long till they fell asleep.

***The next day***

They woke up around 7, and Jennifer quickly packed a bag for the weekend.

They stopped and picked up breakfast and then headed to the airport.

Jonathan was like a statue, quiet and sad. She had never seen him like this.

He barely said two words to Jack as they boarded the plane.

Jack pulled Jennifer to the side.

"Is he ok?"

"No, he's not. He's suffered a loss and it's still fresh".

"Got it".

She went and sat by him, and they took off shortly afterwards.

She laced her fingers through his and patted the back of his hand.

"When we get to the house, I'm going to shower and then head to the office for a bit and see if this deal can be saved. I won't be gone long".

"Want me to go with you?"

"Oh, that's ok. I won't be able to concentrate if you do".

They landed, and exited the plane, and then headed to Jonathan's house.

His house was one-story, ranch style, and had 4 bedrooms. Max had one bedroom and bath at one end of the house, and Jonathan had one at the other. There was one guest room, and one office. Jennifer felt comfortable in his house, because it was so homey and cozy.

They pulled up into the garage and parked and went inside.

Jonathan carried their bags to the bedroom.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Max".

Jennifer went to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Hiya Miss Edwards".

"Hey Max".

"Hey Mr. H."

Jennifer followed Jonathan to the bedroom. He had that look in his eye and she knew what that meant.

As soon as the door was closed, he took her in his arms and kissed her with enough passion to straighten her hair.

She returned the kiss as she fumbled with his belt buckle.

"We have to be quiet", he murmured against her lips.

"That just makes it hotter", she murmured in response.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. H., you want I should make you two breakfast?"

He sighed.

"No Max, we already ate".

He kissed Jennifer again, and started unbuttoning her top.

"Mr. H., you got a phone call. Call the office and speak with Deanne".

He sighed.

"Ok Max, thank you".

Jennifer put her hand on his chest.

"Honey, he obviously wants to talk to you. We can do this later".

"It's Friday. He usually goes to the track on Fridays. We will have the whole house to ourselves this afternoon. Think you can hold out till then?"

"I'm sure I can".

She kissed him and then leaned against his chest while he called his office.

They spoke for a few minutes and then he and Jennifer headed to the kitchen for some more coffee.

Jennifer and Max stayed in the kitchen while Jonathan went and showered.

"Mr. H. ok?"

"No, he's not. The emergency call from the office last night was about his Navy Sargent Henry passing away. It's really shook him up".

"I hate to hear that. I know how special he was to Mr. H."

"Yeah, he really was".

Jennifer poured a cup of coffee for Jonathan and then took it to him.

He was just finished getting dressed.

"Brought you a refill".

"Thanks".

He took a nice long gulp and then set it down.

"Can you check this tie?"

"Certainly".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him.

"Perfectly handsome".

"So, the arrangements are visitation tonight, services tomorrow. I hate to interrupt our weekend but I feel as if I should go".

"I completely understand. Want me to go with you?"

"Sure, that'd be nice".

"Where did he live?"

"Oregon. But the services are here in Los Angeles, because he only moved to Oregon two years ago. He wanted to be buried here in Los Angeles, near his parents".

"That's sweet".

He went and got a garment bag out of his closet and then held his hand out to her. She took it and they headed to the kitchen.

"Max, can you take this and drop it off at the cleaners? Same day service, please".

"Sure, Mr. H."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours".

Jennifer and Jonathan walked out to the garage.

"Bye honey".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"Bye darling. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can get back".

"I'll be fine".

She gave him a few more kisses and then he headed out and she went back inside.

Jennifer spent a relaxing morning in the backyard on the hammock getting some sun while she waited for Jonathan.

He was back by lunch time, and had picked up lunch for the both of them.

She was just coming back inside when she saw he was home.

"Hi handsome".

"Hi. You look all sweaty".

"I was just lying on your hammock".

She went to him and kissed him.

"So, there's this new wrap place that just opened up across from my office. I got you a loaded veggie wrap, and their house dressing on the side".

"Sounds wonderful".

They had a nice lunch and were about to cuddle up on the couch when Max came in and told them he was going to the track.

"I'll be back later, Mr. H. Your suit will be delivered by 5".

"Perfect, Max. Thank you".

As soon as he left, Jonathan turned the tv to a soft music channel.

He and Jennifer were like wild animals. They couldn't get each other's clothes off fast enough.

They made love on the couch, on top of the piano, on the washing machine. They finally took it to the bedroom and did it a few times in bed, before they were both exhausted.

"I feel like we are in high school, and my father is at work and we are sneaking around".

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I hated that I was kind of short with him this morning, but I swear, he always knows when I want to be alone and that's when he has to talk to me".

"He means well. You and I can have sex anytime, Jonathan. He won't be around forever".

"You're right. I need to be more patient".

She leaned over and set the alarm on his nightstand and then they took a short nap together.

The alarm sounded all too quickly for both of them.

Jennifer got up first and got a quick shower, and then Jonathan jumped in behind her.

She put on a purple sweater and some black pants and some modest black pumps that she had brought in case they went out to dinner at a nice place.

Jonathan looked very sharp in his best suit, and put on a blue tie that Jennifer hadn't seen before.

"When I left the Navy, Hawk, that's Henry's nickname, gave me this tie. He looked me square in the eye and told me "Son, a job interview can be a failure from the start if you don't have a good tie on". I've never forgotten that. I've never held it against someone if they had on a bad tie, but I always thought about it".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him.

She put both hands on his chest.

"You can do this. He's in a better place, now".

He nodded and kissed her again.

They headed to the kitchen and left a note for Max.

Jennifer went and checked the front door and found that his suit had been delivered.

She quickly ran and hung it up in his closet and then came back.

They got in the car and headed to the visitation. She laced her fingers through his as they drove along.

He pulled them into a parking spot, and then came and opened the door for her.

They held hands as they walked inside and got in line to go in.

"Jonathan, hi. What are you doing here?"

He turned around.

"Hi. Darling, this is James Sterling, and his wife Laura. This is my girlfriend Jennifer Edwards".

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you".

"Hi, likewise".

"How did you know Henry?"

"He was a good friend of my father's. They lived next door to each other for about 10 years. How did you know him?"

"He and I were in the Navy together. He was my mentor".

"Small world".

"Yeah, it is. He was a good man".

"Sure was".

Just then, another woman and her husband walked up.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?"

"Hi. Darling, this is Dr. Susan Kendall, and her husband, Drew. Susan, Drew, this is my girlfriend Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

"Lovely to meet you as well".

"Susan, how did you know Henry?"

"She didn't know him. I did. He gave me my first job, when I was first starting out".

"Small world. He was my Sargent and mentor in the Navy".

They all stood in line together and shared Henry stories as they moved up in the line.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

"We've known each other for a few months, but we've only been official for about a week or so".

"Wait, are you saying that you were with Jennifer when we tried to set you up with Fallon? If so, I apologize. I had no idea".

"No, I'm not saying that. I wasn't with Jennifer then, I was just wishing I was. But even if I didn't know Jennifer at all, Fallon and I wouldn't have worked out".

"She's sweet, but she's hard to get to know".

"If you want to pass along some advice to her, tell her to start with dialing down her aggressiveness to about a 5. The night I met her she was pegging somewhere around a 940".

Susan chuckled.

"I'll find a way to subtly tell her".

As soon as they got into the chapel, Jennifer took a seat and waited for Jonathan to pay his respects.

It was open casket, and that always skeeved her out, big time.

She was filled with pride though, when she saw him saluting Henry in his casket.

Susan came and sat with Jennifer, and so did Laura.

"So, how did you and Jonathan meet?"

"I was living in New York, and he owned the paper I worked for. I'm a journalist. And I wrote an article that exposed some members of the Senate for being unethical. They wanted me to testify before them on who my source was and I refused. So my boss called his boss, who called the head of the company-Jonathan- and he called me in to his office and told me that I had to do it and that I didn't have a choice. So, even though I thought it was a waste of time, I agreed. And he went with me".

"I saw that on Tv! You were brilliant! You really held your ground".

"Thank you".

"Ok, so I admit, I didn't see it. But why did you think it was a waste of time?"

"I, as a journalist, am protected by the First Amendment of the Constitution. I don't have to reveal my source to them or anyone. And as an elected official, they should know that. So, I felt like it was a waste of the taxpayer's money to assemble everyone together, just for me to remind them of that, and they thought if they strong-armed me, I would give in. But my journalistic integrity is something I refuse to compromise".

"I see your point".

They chatted with her about various things, and then a few minutes later, the men came over.

"Darling, I'm going to run to the ladies' room. Do you mind?"

"Not at all".

She stood up and headed to the bathroom, leaving Jonathan with all of them.

"Jonathan, she's a doll! We just love her".

"Yeah, she's really sweet".

"Thanks. She's one of a kind".

"She mentioned living in New York. How long is she out here?"

"Well, she doesn't live in New York anymore. She lives in San Diego now. But we are committed to spending weekends together and anytime we can, really".

"Well, we hope to see her again".

"I'm sure you will".

Jennifer came back to him then, and laced her fingers through his.

Jonathan turned to the others.

"Are you guys coming to the services tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are".

"So are we. We will see you there".

They all walked out together, and said goodbye in the parking lot.

Jonathan opened the door for Jennifer and then after she was in the car, he slid into the driver's seat.

"How about some dinner and maybe a dance or two?"

"I'd love that".

He took her to a lovely Italian restaurant that had live music.

"Darling, this place looks extravagant".

"Only the best for you, baby".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They were given the best seat in the house, and sat down and began to look over the menu.

After they had placed their orders, they headed to the dance floor.

They only had eyes for each other as they held each other and moved to the music. Jennifer loved how he held her hand so delicately and so close to him. He loved how she rubbed her hand on his shoulder as they danced.

"You have some really nice friends, honey. It was so sweet of them to all come to the visitation".

"Yeah. It boggles my mind that we didn't figure out till now that we all knew him. And they loved you, by the way".

"You think so?"

"I know so. They told me so when you went to the bathroom and they all said they wanted to spend time with both of us".

"That's very sweet of them".

They danced to a couple of songs, and then headed to their table.

After a very romantic dinner, they headed home and changed into their pajamas.

Jonathan gave Jennifer a back rub, and really rubbed out her tense spots. She was so relaxed by the time it was over, she could hardly form a sentence.

He laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"Oh, I was just thinking that I need to spend more weekends in Los Angeles".

"I completely agree".


	15. Chapter 15

***A week later***

Jennifer had been by Jonathan's side as they attended Henry's funeral. It was a hard day for him, but having her there made it a little easier.

She definitely didn't want to go back to San Diego Sunday night, but she had to.

She took off an hour early one day from work, and headed to the DMV. She took and passed her driver's license test with flying colors.

She and Jonathan had started emailing during the day, and Jennifer loved it. She felt giddy every time she saw an email from Jonathan in her inbox.

Friday morning, he sent her an email.

" **Hey beautiful. Jack is tied up, so tell me what the earliest is you can get away from the office and I'll buy you a commercial ticket."**

She thought about it and typed her response.

 **All taken care of, darling. I'm catching a ride with another journalist from the magazine. We should be there around 6 at the earliest**.

A few minutes later, she heard the familiar ding.

 **Are you sure you want to do that? I'm happy to get you a ticket if you need me to. I just want you to be comfortable.**

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

 **I'll be fine, honey. I can't wait to see you! Pick one: black/pink, zebra/pink, or red/lace? And before you ask, no hints. You'll find out soon enough. Muah!**

A few minutes later came another ding.

 **In general-probably the black or the red. But I'm happy with anything you decide, whatever it is. See you tonight. Be safe.**

She got busy and knocked out her article, and was able to leave earlier than expected.

She hurried home, packed her suitcase and then loaded the car she bought the day before and headed up the coast.

She arrived at Jonathan's just before 6. She was so excited she could hardly stand it.

She climbed out and headed to his front door.

She was just about to ring the bell when he opened the door.

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now".

She leaned up and kissed him for a few minutes.

He looked over her shoulder and noticed the car in the driveway.

"Where are your friends?"

"Surprise! I bought myself a car".

Jennifer had purchased a dark blue Jeep Wrangler.

"You purchased this? Did you have them check it out?"

"Yes, I did".

"How does it drive?"

"Perfectly."

"Pop the hood, and I'll take a look".

She indulged him and popped the hood and he started looking around.

"Jonathan, I had them check it out very thoroughly before I bought it".

"I believe you, I just want to make sure that you didn't get a bum deal".

After about 20 minutes, he was satisfied, and closed her hood back.

"I think you made a great choice, darling".

"Thank you".

"Did it come with a soft top and a hard top, or just the soft top?"

"Both, but they didn't have the hard top in stock, so I had to order it. I test drove one with the hard top on, but I think I like it better with the tops off".

He carried her bag in and put it in his room.

"Where's Max?"

"He went to the track. Said he would be back by 10 tonight".

"I see".

"I was about to grill us some dinner. We have steaks and veggie kebabs, and chicken and veggie kebabs. We can make rice, or a salad, or both for a side dish, if you want".

"Sounds wonderful".

After they had dinner made, he lit them some candles and they had a candlelit dinner for two at the table. He had soft music playing in the background, and she had poured them each some wine.

"How are things at the magazine?"

"Strange. I keep hearing people talking about us getting bought out. Nobody will confirm or deny anything. It's like we are all on this eternal wait and see game."

"That sounds horrible".

"It really is. I mean, if you want to sell a company that you own, fine. Sell it. But as someone who works at the company, to leave us in limbo, and to make us sweat it out as to whether or not we are going to have a job after the dust settles, that's just cruel".

"I have always tried to keep the details of a deal secret until it's done to keep competitors from being able to come in and offer something better than what I offered".

They had just finished dinner and were doing the dishes when the phone rang.

Jonathan dried his hands and went to answer it.

"Hello?...hey…I see….oh, that's great! Yes, we would…Ok, thank you!"

He hung up the phone and returned to the sink.

"That was a friend of mine. As it turns out, Max and I now have suite tickets for tomorrow night's Laker game".

"That's wonderful. I hope you two have fun".

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure I can get you another ticket".

"No, no. That's ok. You guys go. I'll stay here. I'll be fine".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can do my toenails, or read a book. I'll be fine, honest".

He kissed her temple.

"You're the greatest".

They headed to the couch and snuggled up under a blanket, and turned on a movie.

As soon as Jonathan put his arms around her, Jennifer relaxed.

He stroked her hair as they watched the movie, and occasionally kissed her head.

They were just about to head to bed when Max came in.

"Hey Max".

"Hey, Mr. H. Hiya Miss Edwards".

"Hey Max".

"How was the track?"

"The horses were generous".

"That's great. Danny called. He's giving you and me suite tickets for tomorrow's night Lakers game".

"Wonderful! Should be a good one. Well, I'm headed to bed. I'll see you two's in the morning".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

They headed to the bedroom and Jennifer unzipped her suitcase.

Jonathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do I get to see this elusive color thing you asked me about?"

She smiled at him.

"Maybe…if you're nice to me".

She kissed him and then disappeared into the bathroom.

When she emerged, she was in a black silk short robe, and he was under the covers.

"Ahem".

He turned to look at her, and she untied the sash on her robe, letting it fall open. She was wearing a black lace halter baby doll nightgown, with a pink halter strap and a small pink bow in the center.

His eyes grew big and wide as she climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"This is the secret color I had to pick?"

"One of them. You like it?"

"I love it".

He leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss that was perfect and romantic and passionate. He grabbed her and rolled them so she was on her back. He reached up and turned out the light as he moved his kisses to her neck.

For the next 2 hours, their lovemaking was frenzied, passionate, intense, romantic, erotic and wild. It was like both of them had never been touched before in their lives and neither of them could wait one more second before being touched again.

Even in the pitch black darkness, they were able to fit themselves together perfectly, like they had always been together.

After it was over, and they were both sated and worn out, they held each other and fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer slept in, and made love again as soon as they woke up, before joining Max in the kitchen for brunch in their pajamas.

They spent a lazy day lying around the house and just being together, before Jonathan and Max headed to the Lakers' game.

"Have fun. I'll see you when you get back".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"We'll be home as soon as the game is over".

"Miss Edwards, there's a fresh lasagna in the fridge for you. 425 degrees, 40 minutes."

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan and Max headed out to the game, and Jennifer headed to the living room.

She spent the evening watching tv, eating lasagna, and taking a bubble bath.

She had just gotten out of the bath and into her nightgown and robe when the doorbell rang.

She cautiously went and answered it. On the other side was a curvaceous blonde, with ample cleavage, perfectly flat-ironed bleach-blonde hair, in an outfit of tight black pants, a white crop top, and black stilettos.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Fallon. Is my boyfriend home?"

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Jonathan Hart. This is his house, yes?"

"This is his house. But he and I are seeing each other exclusively, so I'm afraid he's not your boyfriend".

"Well, I'm afraid you're mistaken. He and I went to lunch a few months ago, and it was love at first sight."

"I see. Well, at any rate, he's not home right now".

"Mind if I wait?"

"Yes, actually, I do".

"Well, too bad".

Fallon pushed past Jennifer and walked inside.

Jennifer's mouth dropped open and she stared at her incredulously.

"I beg your pardon, this isn't your home and you aren't welcome here".

"I'll let my boyfriend be the one to throw me out".

Jennifer closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"How exactly did you meet Jonathan?"

"We were set up by some friends."

Jennifer went to the bar and poured herself a cocktail and then sat back down on the couch.

Fallon snarked at Jennifer. "Thanks, I'd love one".

"Help yourself", Jennifer snarked back.

She found the channel that the game was on, and was happy to see that it was almost over.

They sat in silence till Jennifer heard the most glorious sound she'd ever heard-the garage door opening.

She stood up as Jonathan and Max were coming in the house.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"The game was over before halftime, really. Since it was a blowout, we decided to come home".

"You have company. I'll be in the bedroom".

Jennifer headed to the bedroom before Jonathan could stop her.

Jonathan turned and saw Fallon sitting in the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to claim what's mine. Enough of the games, enough of us denying our feelings. I want you, and only you".

"How did you get in here?"

"I rang the doorbell and pushed past her. it was beyond easy".

"Well, I'm going to need you to move your car before we talk".

"Why?"

"Because you're leaving. There is nothing between us, there never has been anything between us, and there never will be anything between us. Now, I don't want things to get ugly. But here's the deal-Jennifer is my girlfriend, and I don't see that changing at all. In fact, I will do anything in my power to keep it from changing. Mark my words, if you come here again, I will get a restraining order against you and I will go to whatever lengths I have to in order to enforce it. Now, you have two options. You can leave voluntarily, or I can have you escorted out, by the LAPD."

"Fine. But when she breaks your heart, call me. I'll be happy to mend it".

Fallon headed out the front door, and Jonathan made sure it was locked behind her.

He headed to the bedroom to check on Jennifer. She was laying on the bed, watching tv.

"Hey, you didn't have to leave the room".

He climbed on the bed and scooted towards her.

"Yes, I did. One more second and I was going to claw her eyes out".

"I don't know what she told you, but there wasn't ever anything between us and there never will be".

"She said that your friends set her up with you and that it was love at first sight, and that you and her were exclusive. And for the record, I didn't let her in, she shoved me to the side and barged in".

"I don't think there will be a next time, but if there is, call the police".

"What did you tell her?"

"That my heart lies with you, and it always will, and that I didn't want things to get ugly, but that I would have no problem getting a restraining order against her and having it enforced, if I had to".

"Thank you".

"I'm sorry. I would have warned you, but I had no idea she was coming over, I swear".

"What would you have warned me about?"

"Well, she's been calling and leaving messages at the office for me to call her, and she sent flowers to the office one day, and when I was at a restaurant for a business dinner, she kept sending me beers and desserts".

"When was all this?"

"Various times, in the last several weeks".

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"What's to tell you? It's not like I returned her phone calls or anything. If I had told you, you would have told me to handle it, and that's what I did".

"Yep, you're right. You handled it so well, that she got the hint and didn't even bother to come over to your house tonight and barge in. Oh, wait. My mistake".

"Baby, I don't want to fight with you. When she calls, I don't return the call. I have instructed Deanne to not even tell me that she called. When she sent the flowers, I donated them to the nursing home down the street. I've also instructed Deanne to intercept future flowers from her as well. When she and I were at the restaurant, I asked the waitress to not indulge her on sending me beers and desserts anymore, after the first one. And I haven't spoken with her till tonight".

"Good".

"What did she say to you?"

"It wasn't so much what she said, as it was how she said it. She was so snarky. Like for instance, when I answered the door, she said "Is my boyfriend home?" and then she told me that you were her boyfriend. And then I told her that you and I were seeing each other exclusively, and that you weren't home. She asked if I minded if she waited for you, and I said yes and then she pushed past me and said she was coming in anyways. I told her she wasn't welcome and she said "I'll let my boyfriend be the one to throw me out". I made myself a cocktail, without offering her one, and she snarked at me and said "I'd love one, thanks", and then I told her to help herself. We sat in silence till you got home".

"I promise you, I'm not her boyfriend. I never was."

"I believe you".

"So, why are you acting like you're still angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you. I just don't want anyone to think you're available".

"And I don't want anyone to think you're available. So, we're on the same page here".

"Good".

She scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"So, what did you do while we were gone?"

"Well, I made the lasagna, and watched a movie, and then I took a bubble bath, and I dealt with Atilla the Hun".

He chuckled.

"How about a midnight snack before midnight?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

They stood in front of the fridge, and she leaned up against his back and scratched his shoulders.

"There's some lasagna left, and I made a salad and there's some of that left".

They heated up the lasagna, and took turns feeding each other bites.

"Darling…think back to when you and I first had that meeting in your office where you were telling me I had to go to Washington and testify before the Senate."

"I remember it well".

"What did you think when you first met me?"

"Well, I quickly realized that I was going to have an uphill battle on my hands to get you to agree to go testify. And when you left, I just hoped that I would see you again. What did you think when you first saw me?"

"I remember thinking you were the most handsome man I'd ever seen. And I was also a little bit frustrated that you were making me go to the hearing, and I hoped it wasn't obvious".

"It was, and it was so adorable".

She fed him a cheesy bite of the lasagna.

"So, what was your first thought when you met Fallon?"

"Darling, I was having dinner with Susan and Drew, some friends of mine. And I was under the impression that I was only having dinner with them. And then they showed up with her in tow, and I immediately felt sick to my stomach, kind of, because I hate blind dates. I have always hated blind dates. And this was during those months that you and I weren't in communication, and I was desperately trying to find you and also sort out my feelings for you. And then, Susan had an emergency, and she and Drew left, and Fallon just sort of attached herself to me, and wouldn't stop touching me, and I told her flat out that she and I weren't going to work out and I left. Aside from realizing for sure that I wanted to be with you more than anything, my only thoughts revolved around getting out of there".

"I see".

He set the lasagna fork down, and took her hands in his.

"I promise you, that you are the only woman for me. Now, and going forward. There is nobody else, and there will never be anybody else".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Now if we could just get you to move here so we could be in the same city".

"Me? What if you moved to be with me?"

"If I didn't have the company, I would do it in a heartbeat".

He pressed his lips against hers, and dropped her hands and grabbed her face. He let his fingers run through her hair as he kissed her.

She finally broke the kiss and just hugged him for a little bit.

"I wish it was yesterday and not today so that tomorrow won't be tomorrow".

He chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"Because. I hate leaving you, and I hate how close Friday is to Sunday but how far Sunday is from Friday".

"I see".

"And I hate how we have so little time together, and we always seem to have an argument that ruins it".

"We don't always argue. We are just working out the kinks in our love story".

She smiled at him.

"I love that".

"And I love you".

She stared at him in surprise.


	16. Chapter 16

"You love me?"

"I am madly, hopelessly, head over heels, upside down and inside out in love with you. As far as I'm concerned, you and I are soulmates. If you left me tomorrow, I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond to find you and bring you back to me, because I don't want anyone else. I want you".

He gave her a passionate kiss that made her see stars.

"When exactly did you know you were in love with me?"

"As soon as you walked out of my life and I couldn't find you. I had Stanley at the office investigate anything and everything he could find so that he could find you, and I was miserable. It was the longest 3 months of my life, missing you, worrying that someone was hurting you, wanting to hold you and kiss you and talk to you and hear you laugh. I never want us to go through that again".

"Jonathan, I feel so horrible. I thought we left things settled between us. I had no idea you were in love with me".

"Baby, I didn't realize I was till I realized that there was a good chance that I wouldn't see you again. I was giving you space to cool off so we could talk without yelling, but if I had known you were going to move and that you thought things were settled, I would have for sure stayed and worked it out with you, because you and I have something worth fighting for".

"I agree with that".

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer spent a lazy day together, as close as possible, until just before dinner time when she was getting ready to go.

"Bye Max. I'll see you next time".

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Edwards. Safe travels".

Jonathan walked her outside and loaded her bag for her into the backseat.

"Call me when you get there. Drive safely".

"Next weekend, why don't you come to me?"

"I can do that".

She leaned up and kissed him for several minutes, not wanting to let him go.

"Wednesday, I have a business dinner that's halfway between you and me. Want to go with me?"

She nodded and kissed him again.

"I'll have Deanne call you with the details".

"Sounds great. I love you, I'll call you when I get home".

"I love you too".

A few more kisses later, and she headed out.

She had an easy drive, with very little traffic. She turned on the radio, and just tried to enjoy the drive.

She made it home and headed inside.

She ran herself a bubble bath, poured herself a glass of wine, and grabbed the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey".

"Hi. You home?"

"Yes. I just sank into a bubble bath".

"You're killing me, beautiful. I wish I was there with you".

"Me too. One day we will live closer to each other".

"The house is too quiet without you".

"Just a few days, darling, and you'll be able to wrap your arms around me all weekend".

"I can't wait. How was your drive?"

"Fine. Nice and easy".

They chatted while she took her bath and got out and put on a nightgown.

"What are you going to cook for dinner?"

"Oh, I'll probably order something. I don't feel like cooking tonight".

"I'll probably do the same thing".

They chatted a little longer, and then she promised to call him tomorrow.

"I love you, I'll call you in the morning".

"I love you, too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and then called and placed a delivery order.

Lindsey called a little later, and they chatted for a bit before Jennifer hung up so she could eat.

As she climbed into bed and fell asleep, she dreamed of Jonathan all night long.

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was at the magazine, typing up her latest story, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hello, this is Deanne, Mr. Hart's secretary. He wanted me to give you the arrangements for the dinner tonight".

"Wonderful. I'm ready whenever you are".

"You two will be meeting in San Clemente. He says that should only be about an hour from your house. You will be meeting at Sino's Steakhouse, at 7. He says dressy, but not formal. Dinner should be over by 9".

"Wonderful, thank you".

She hung up and got back to work.

Around 4, her boss knocked on the door.

"Hi. Just wanted you to know we just got word that your article on renovating the kitchen and lightening up the wood paneling, is the featured article for renovations this season".

"Really? That's crazy".

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you".

"Here is your bonus, and your article is up for the 'Best Of' award, and the ceremony for that is next month".

"Wonderful, thank you".

She opened the envelope and found a very sizeable bonus check.

She left the office around 5, and headed straight home to get ready for her dinner with Jonathan.

***Sino's Steakhouse***

Jennifer pulled up and parked right next to Jonathan.

He saw her and came and opened her door for her.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi".

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

They headed inside and met their party.

For the next hour, Jennifer charmed the wife, while Jonathan and the husband did business. When it was all over, he agreed to do business with Jonathan, and signed on the bottom line and then they had a lovely steak dinner.

Jonathan paid the check, and they all headed out.

They said their goodbyes in the parking lot, and Jennifer and Jonathan started walking towards their cars.

"Baby, go somewhere with me, really quick".

"Ok".

She got in his car with him and he drove them to the beach. It was deserted.

He turned on the radio, and they climbed into the backseat.

"This is so nice and romantic".

They cuddled up and stared at the stars for a bit.

Finally, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"You know, we could get a hotel room, and stay the night and then drive back in the morning early".

"I don't want to do that".

"Honey…we barely get to see each other. Come on, what do you say?"

"I said no".

"Fine. Take me back to my car please".

She climbed out of the backseat and back into the front. He did the same and they had a quiet drive back to her car.

She got out of his car and into hers without a word to him, and then drove all the way home with tears streaming down her face.

***The next day***

Jennifer was at work, and she wasn't in a good mood. She tried to keep to herself and not talk to anyone. It wasn't easy, but she managed for the most part.

Around 11, there was a delivery for her. As soon as she saw it, she knew it was from Jonathan. 2 dozen of the prettiest red and white roses she had ever seen in a gorgeous heavy crystal vase. She dug for the card and opened it.

 _I love you, more than you know-Jonathan_

She put the card in her purse and moved the flowers to the corner of her desk and gave them a good sniff and then got back to work.

Around 2, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, it's me".

"Hello".

"Did you get a delivery today?"

"Yes, I did".

"Well, weren't you going to call me?"

"I thought about it, but I figured if I called you, you would just have Deanne take a message".

"No, I wouldn't have".

"Well, thanks for calling. I'm pretty busy-"

"Jennifer, I'm sorry about last night. I never meant to hurt you or upset you".

"I don't want to talk about it".

"For what's it worth, I love you, all my heart".

"And for what it's worth, I loved you last night with all of mine".

"Come on, let's not do this".

"I have to go, Jonathan. I'm at work, and I don't want to get upset".

"Can we talk tonight?"

"I don't see why not".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She didn't blow him a kiss this time as she hung up the phone.

She tried to get back to work, but she couldn't concentrate. Finally, around 3, she submitted a request to work from home tomorrow and headed out.

***Jennifer's Townhouse***

Jennifer came inside and set the flowers on her kitchen table. She poured herself a glass of wine, and headed to take a hot bath. She was in the bath for 2 hours, and finally got out when the water got cold.

She dried off and put on some lounging clothes and was in the kitchen making dinner when there was a knock at the door.

She cautiously went and answered it.

Jonathan was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and let him in.

She closed the door behind him and locked it.

He tried to hug her but she wouldn't let him.

"Answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you sounded upset when we were on the phone, and I don't want you to be upset. And since you mean the most to me out of everything in my life, I figured I needed to come and resolve this with you and make sure you were ok. So, I rescheduled some things, I took tomorrow off, and here I am".

"I was just making dinner. Want to join me?"

"Sure. What are we making?"

"Manicotti with meat sauce".

She handed him the meat to cook, and then started on the filling for the manicotti.

They silently cooked dinner, and then Jennifer assembled it and put it in the oven and set the timer. She started cutting up veggies for a salad and got that all ready, and then refilled her wine glass.

She leaned against the sink, and took a sip of her wine.

Jonathan held his hand out to her. She took it and he led her to the couch and sat next to her.

"Can we talk about this now?"

"That depends. Are you going to scream at me?"

He sighed.

"I refuse to be treated like that, Jonathan".

"Like what?"

"You snapping at me and talking down to me. If you don't respect me-"I do respect you".

"Then speak to me in a respectful manner".

"Jennifer, I'm really sorry that I upset you last night. But look at it from my shoes. You are the most caring person I've ever known. You have the best heart of anyone, you aren't mean spirited or anything like that. And you are so classy and sophisticated. I've been on a lot of dates, and I've dated a few women, and none of them had anywhere near as much class as you do. And I love you so much, and I want to protect you from everything and treat you the way you deserve to be treated, better than that, actually. And you just moved here from New York, and I realize that you don't know a lot about California. But I do know a lot about California, and I'm in San Clemente a lot for business. And the hotels in San Clemente-most of them rent rooms by the hour. And you deserve better than that. I would never expect you to spend the night with me in a fleabag place like that".

"So, what is it? Am I not skinny enough? Do I need to change my hair or my makeup? Should I dye my hair blonde like Fallon?"

"Baby, come on. That's not fair. You're perfect, just the way you are".

"You've never had a problem with me before".

"It wasn't you that I had a problem with, it was the location".

"You asked me to come to San Clemente, thank you very much. You shouldn't have started something you weren't willing to finish".

"I realize that. And I would take you to dinner there 100 more times, without a doubt. However, if you and I are going to spend the night together, I refuse for it to be in a place that is less than what you deserve. I refuse to spend the night with you in a hotel with drug dealers and prostitutes. That's not you and me. That's not us".

"You made me feel rejected, Jonathan".

"That was never my intentions. I was trying to respect you".

"Jonathan, you're missing the point. You rejecting me was disrespectful".

"You're right. I'm sorry".

The timer went off so she got up and went and got dinner out of the oven.

After she had plated their dinner, she took the plates to the table while he got them beverages.

They had a quiet dinner, and then did the dishes together afterwards.

They had just finished drying all the dishes, when he turned to her.

"If I planned a trip for us, would you want to go?"

"Sure, if I can get the time off work".

"This would be a weekend trip".

"I could do that".

She turned the lights in the kitchen out and he followed her to the bedroom.

She turned the tv on and climbed onto the bed.

He climbed on the bed and scooted next to her and put his arm around her.

They watched tv for a little bit before he finally broke the silence.

"Baby, how long are you going to be mad at me? I'm willing to do whatever I can to fix this, but you have to tell me what it is".

"I'm not mad, Jonathan. I'm hurt. It's just….I want you to think I'm beautiful and for you to desire me. And to find out that you don't, it hurts me. I cried the whole way home and I hate doing that".

"You are the most beautiful woman and the most desirable woman I know, Jennifer".

"But for you to reject me then, makes me feel otherwise. And as they say, actions speak louder than words".

"I'm here, aren't I? I called you today, I sent you flowers. I'm doing everything I can".

"You called me today. You didn't call me last night. You didn't seem to care last night".

"I was giving you space so that it wouldn't be us yelling at each other. That's all, I swear".

"And I appreciate that, and had you called last night, I guarantee you, it would have been a very short conversation. But the effort would have meant something to me".

She sat up and turned towards him some.

"Jonathan, I want you to really understand me, ok? Really listen to what I'm saying. I get up, I get ready for work, I go to work and I do my job. I come home, and I eat dinner, hang out, and go to bed. And through all of that, I miss you desperately. More than I thought possible. And that didn't just start when I ran into you at the event. It started when I was in New York. It's not like I'm coming home and having dates every night of the week with other guys. I'm committed to you, Jonathan, and only you. And I want more than anything for our relationship to work, but that can't happen if we don't get on solid ground".

"I agree with that".

"Are you staying the night?"

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"I wouldn't have let you in the door if I didn't".

"I brought a bag. It's in the car. But I didn't know how our talk was going to go, so I left it in the car".

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"I would love to stay the night".

She got up and went and changed into pajamas while he went to get his bag from the car.

When he got back, she was in bed, under the covers.

He quickly changed into some pajama shorts and then climbed into bed with her.

"What time do you have to get up tomorrow?"

"I took the day off".

"Great. I love lazy days with you".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her while they watched the news. She eventually drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

He covered them up the best he could, kissed her head and fell asleep with her.


	17. Chapter 17

***Monday***

Jennifer and Jonathan had spent a nice weekend together. She could tell he was really trying to make things up to her, and that meant a lot to her. He had left things in the sex department up to her, but she never made a move. Neither of them felt like bringing it up.

She hated to see him go, but she understood that he had to get back to the company, and Max.

She was typing up her latest article when there was a flower delivery for her.

Pink gladiolus, white Gerber Daisies, and pink roses, plus Stargazer Lilies in a shimmery white vase.

She dug for the card and opened it.

 _Glad we spent a lovely weekend together. I love you. Get your snow gear ready-Jonathan_

'Get my snow gear ready? What is he talking about?'

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey handsome. What do you mean get my snow gear ready?"

"I mean, I booked our trip today. And we are headed to Aspen, for three days of skiing and whatever else we can get in to".

"I see".

"Have you ever skied before?"

"Yes, but it's been a long time".

"Do you think your boss listens to your phone calls?"

"No, I know she doesn't".

"Ok good. So, I'm going to call her and tell her that I want to hire you to write a story on how I decorated a lodge in Colorado. And in order to do that, you will have to be there bright and early Friday morning, which means we will have to leave Thursday afternoon. But darn, there will be an unforeseen complication and I won't end up buying a cabin after all".

She chuckled.

"You are so creative, darling. But you don't have to do all that. I have sick days. I can just tell her I have an appointment or something".

"Ok, if you're sure".

"I'm sure".

"Ok, so this place that I rented for us says bring your own sheets and towels. Beds and mattresses are provided, but sheets and towels aren't".

"I have an extra set of sheets. Do you know what size?"

"King. I'll bring the towels if you bring the sheets".

"Deal. Are you busy today?"

"I will be this afternoon. Light morning, though".

"I hated getting ready without you this morning".

"I hated going to bed without you last night".

"Just a few more days and you'll have me all to yourself for three whole nights".

"I can't wait".

"Thank you for the flowers, honey. They're gorgeous".

"You're welcome. I better let you get back to work. I love you, all my heart".

"I love you more".

"I'll call you tonight".

"I can't wait".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and got back to work.

She had just finished typing her article, and was about to submit it, when she heard a scream and a shriek come from the hall. She got up and headed to see what the fuss was about.

"What is it?"

"We've been bought out. And the new company is slashing our salaries".

"Who owned us before?"

"BayWood Press, Incorporated".

"And who did they sell us to?"

"Greenleaf Global. Everyone is making 1/3 of what they used to make, and they are eliminating health insurance and expense accounts and the assistant editor position".

"Well, they can hire another reporter. I quit".

"Why?"

"It's personal."

She immediately turned and headed to her office, and typed up her resignation.

After she had submitted it, she packed up her stuff, and headed home.

***Later that night***

Jennifer was paying bills and really regretting her decision to quit her job.

She started looking for a new one, but didn't find anything that she could get excited about.

She had just climbed in bed when Jonathan called.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Hi". She sniffled a few times.

"You don't sound good. You ok?"

"No. I quit my job today".

"What happened?"

"Well, remember how I quit when you sold the company to Greenleaf Global?"

"Yes".

"Well, now they are into architecture and design magazines. And they eliminated a few positions, and cut our salaries to shreds. So, I would have quit anyways even if I hadn't already decided to quit".

"When did you decide to quit?"

"As soon as I heard they bought us".

"I tell you what. Pack a bag for several days, plus your snow gear. I'll send Jack to fly you to me".

"No, that's ok. I'll drive up in the morning, though".

"You sure?"

"I'm positive".

"I'm sorry, baby. I know you enjoyed that job".

"It's ok. Like I said, no matter what the job was, I would have quit anyways. I refuse to work for him or be connected to him in any capacity".

"I don't blame you. What's the name of his company again?"

"Greenleaf Global".

"Got it".

"Well, I better go so you can rest. I promise you, it will be ok".

"I love you, darling. I'll see you tomorrow".

"I love you too".

They hung up and Jennifer turned on the tv and started watching. She was desperate to get her mind off things.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.

She cautiously went to open it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing here?"

He came in and she closed the door behind him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I heard you upset on the phone and didn't come to make you feel better in person?"

She wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her for a minute.

"I brought wine, chocolate, some fuzzy socks and some bubble bath".

"Jonathan, I quit my job. We didn't break up".

He chuckled at her.

"I just figured it would make you happy".

"Thank you, I love it".

They headed to the bedroom and she put on the fuzzy socks and then climbed back in to bed.

After he had changed into his pajamas, he climbed into bed and joined her.

She handed him the remote and then snuggled up to him.

"When are we going to Aspen?"

"Well, I took Friday off, so we can leave after lunch on Thursday if you want".

"That sounds great".

"And then I was thinking the next weekend, we can go to my cabin if you want".

"I want to. But I'm not sure I can afford it".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I paid my bills today and there's not a lot left. if I don't find a job soon, it's going to be Ramen noodles and ice soup for a lot of my meals".

"Jennifer, I'm happy to help you out with whatever you need".

"I appreciate that. But if there's one thing I'm not, it's a needy girlfriend."

"Of course, you're not. But if you need help, I can definitely help you".

The news ended, so she reached up and turned out the light.

They got comfy, and he wrapped his arms around her.

They were just about to drift off to sleep when he kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I love you, you know that. But your feet feel so weird".

"Jonathan, I'm wearing the socks you brought me tonight".

"What a relief. I thought you were barefoot".

"You did not!"

"I did too. I kept thinking why aren't her feet soft and smooth like they normally are?"

"Because you brought me fuzzy socks, darling. And I love them, and I put them on as soon as we came in here".

She started rubbing her fuzzy sock feet up and down his leg.

"Would you cut that out? It feels like you have tentacles".

She started laughing and scooted over away from him.

"Now, you didn't have to take it that far".

He rolled over to her and pulled her back towards him.

"Darling, you know what I've always wanted?"

"What?"

"Some fuzzy gloves. And then I could rub my hands all over you, just like this".

"Ha ha. Very funny".

She pulled him closer to her and he tightened his hold on her.

"Do you really not like the feel of the fuzzy socks?"

"As long as I have you, I can get used to anything".

He kissed her with more passion than she could ever recall them having and used one hand to smooth a stray curl out of her face.

He settled on top of her and moved his kisses to a particular spot behind her ear.

She gripped his shoulders and drew in a shaky breath when he hit the perfect spot with his tongue.

He reached down and started massaging her breast with his hand. He moved his kisses to her chest, and then down to her cleavage and then popped one of her breasts out of her nightgown and ran his thumb over her nipple. He loved the way it instantly hardened at his touch.

He nibbled on her breast for a few minutes, making her gasp and moan.

"You like that?"

"Oh god…yes".

She ran her fingers through his hair and ran her fingernails across his shoulders.

He seductively pulled her nightgown off over her head.

He kissed her and then moved to the edge of the bed to grab a condom, while she shimmied out of her panties and got the blankets situated.

After he was protected, he climbed on top of her again.

She ran her hands up and down his back while he kissed her passionately.

He murmured against her lips as he kissed her.

"I want you".

"I want you too".

He quickly joined their bodies together, filling her with as much of him as she could handle.

"Oh…..Jonathan…..Ohhhh", she cried out as he buried himself inside of her over and over again.

He let out a visceral moan as he continued thrusting in and out of her, trying to please her as much as himself.

When he found his release, it was quick and satisfying. Feeling him shudder inside of her triggered a release of her own.

He kissed her as they calmed down together.

"That was incredible".

"Yeah, it was".

He kissed her a few times and wrapped his arms around her.

They curled up together and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and reached for Jonathan and found a cold, empty bed.

She got up and grabbed her robe and went to look for him and found him in her kitchen, cooking eggs in his boxer briefs.

"Morning".

"Morning". He leaned over to kiss her.

"Breakfast is almost ready".

She leaned up behind him and kissed his shoulder blades while he continued to cook their eggs.

"All I found in the fridge was stuff for omelets, and fruit."

"That's what I normally eat".

"Well, I promise, the next time we are at my house on the weekend, I'll make you a Jonathan Hart Extravaganza".

"What is that?"

"The best waffles and bacon you'll eat in your life".

"I can't wait".

She loved on him while he finished their omelets, and then poured each of them some juice.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"You read my mind, darling".

She got out two breakfast trays and they headed back to bed.

They could hear thunder outside as they climbed back in bed.

"Darling, did you put the top on the jeep up?"

"Yes, I did".

"Good".

They watched the morning news while they ate their breakfast, and then Jennifer nestled onto Jonathan's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

They chatted and snuggled and made love a few times and then Jennifer got up and took a shower.

Jonathan joined her about halfway through.

They were drying off when he turned to her.

"Why don't you and I drive back to LA together, and you can stay with me for a few days before we go to Aspen and then afterwards if you want?"

"Sure, if you're sure Max won't mind".

"Mind? Darling, there's a contest happening between me and Max over who loves you more. And it's measured in different ways for both of us, but believe me when I tell you, he and I are neck and neck".

She giggled and kissed him.

"I believe anything you tell me. And anything you show me".

"He would box my ears if I came home without you".

"I love him too. He's so genuine and unique".

"That he is".

He sat with her while she packed a few bags and then he helped her load them into the car.

"Darling, let's take the soft top off, and I'll help you put the hard top on. I don't want you to leave the hard top here on your patio where someone can get it".

"Ok".

They were fortunate enough to have a few minutes without rain so they could switch the tops out.

After it was all settled, they headed out. She handed him the keys and let him drive.

They were making their way through town to the interstate, and got stopped by a red light.

Jennifer looked over and saw a billboard.

 _Greenleaf Global-your newest global business empire. Come see us at the old Westlake building_.

She immediately felt sick to her stomach.

"So he bought the old Westlake building? Well, he's in for a surprise".

"What do you mean?"

"Darling, about 8 months ago, I looked into Hart Industries purchasing the Westlake building and maybe opening up an office here in San Diego. And we had about 8 meetings about it and he kept raising the price. And I kept agreeing to the raised price. And then he finally told me that he couldn't sell me the building in good conscience, because it needed too many repairs. It needs a new roof, all new plumbing, all new electrical wiring, and all new floors, just for starters. The parking garage will have to be torn down and rebuilt, as it's not structurally safe. And it will also need 4 brand new elevators and the shafts rewired and balanced, which takes a lot of time, money, and patience".

"If he's like I remember, he won't want to put that much money into remodeling. And darling, you have about 100 times more patience in one of your eyelashes than he has in his whole body".

He chuckled and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

They had an easy drive back to LA, and pulled up to the house just before dinner.

He carried her bags inside as they went in and found Max in the kitchen.

"Miss Edwards, what a surprise! Great to see you!"

"Hi Max".

She went to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"How long are you with us this time?"

"Till Jonathan throws me out".

"She's here forever, Max".

She turned to him and gave him a shocked look.

"What, I would never throw you out".

"You better not".

She kissed him.

"Not forever yet, Max. Just for a bit".

"Glad to hear it, Miss Edwards. Dinner's almost ready, you two. Just has to bake in the oven".

The phone rang, so Jonathan walked over and got it, while Jennifer set the table.

He talked for a few minutes, and then hung up.

"Darling, that was Susan. She wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night".

"Fine with me".

They went and had a cocktail while they waited on dinner.

They were cuddled up on the couch enjoying their cocktails when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it".

Jonathan got up and answered the door and found several packages waiting on the doorstep.

He brought them all in, and set them on the coffee table.

He began to open them, and quickly realized they were all from Fallon.

Pictures of her in a bubble bath with ample cleavage showing. Packages of bikini brief underwear for men, with bananas all over them. The final box had about 16 pill bottles filled with stimulants that were designed to enhance someone's sexual experience.

"I think you need to have another conversation with her, again".

"I'm going to do better than that."

He picked up the phone and called Susan.

"Hey, it's Jonathan. Can you come over to my house? It's important".

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll be right over".

"Thank you".

He hung up the phone and took a long sip of his cocktail.

"Darling, what are you going to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not Susan's fault".

"No, it's not. But talking to Fallon hasn't worked. And Susan and Fallon are friends. So, I'm hoping that Susan can get through to her because my next step is to involve the authorities".

"Darling, it's past time to involve the authorities".

"Jennifer, the last thing I want is to begin a court battle with this woman".

"I understand that. But talking to her hasn't worked so far, and if she's not going to listen to you, what makes you think she will listen to Susan?"

"I don't know that she'll listen to Susan, I'm hoping she will."

"Perhaps I should have a chat with her".

"If she won't listen to me, she's for sure not going to listen to you".

Jonathan went and told Max to hold dinner and that Susan was on her way.

Susan arrived about 20 minutes later.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

She walked over to the living room.

"Jennifer! Hi!"

They shared a warm hug and then sat down.

"Susan, we need your help".


	18. Chapter 18

"Sure, how can I help?"

"Jennifer and I are together. We are committed to one another and that's not going to change. But Fallon, she won't take no for an answer. And I've tried being nice. I've tried being direct. I've tried being indirect. I don't want to involve the authorities, but I'm about to".

"Tell me everything".

"Well, you set us up at dinner that night. And I told her then, very firmly and directly, that I wasn't interested. And then she started calling my office, upwards of 20 times a day. I instructed my secretary to tell her I couldn't speak with her, and then to not give me the message. That was 2 months ago, at least, and she's still calling. She's seen me out at restaurants and tried sending beer and dessert to my table. A few weeks ago, Jennifer was in town for the weekend, and she stayed here while Max and I went to a Lakers' game. Fallon showed up, barged in, and refused to leave, and she told Jennifer that I was her boyfriend. I came home from the game, and found them here in the living room. I was very frank with her, and told her that Jennifer is the only woman I'm seeing and that's not changing. I had to ask her to leave at least 2 times before she did. And then, she started sending me things. She has sent me flowers, bottles of champagne, and tonight, she sent these. That envelope has pictures of herself in a bubble bath. She also sent me underwear that she wants me to wear. And that box has sexual stimulation pills that she bought at a vitamin store somewhere. This has to stop".

"I agree. I'm sorry, Jonathan. She is very, very sweet. But she gets obsessed. And when she gets obsessed on something, it's very hard to get her to let go of it."

"I would say she's past obsessed".

"I would agree with that. And my hope is that you can convince her to back off and leave us alone".

"I'm going to be really honest with you. I will give it my best shot, but I don't know that I will have much effect."

"We appreciate you trying".

"Yes, we do".

"Jennifer, I'm sorry she keeps trying to butt into your relationship with Jonathan. At the time that I set him up with Fallon, I had no idea that you were in the picture".

"Well, I wasn't. It's complicated, but we weren't talking and had no plans to ever talk again, really".

"If anything good came from me meeting Fallon, it's that it helped me realize how I really feel about Jennifer".

"How sweet".

"Are you two coming tomorrow night to dinner?"

"Yes, we are".

"Is it formal?"

"No, just dressy".

"We'll be there".

"Great. I promise, I'll give her a call tonight, and I'll see you two tomorrow night".

"Thank you, we appreciate it".

Jonathan saw Susan out, and then they headed to the kitchen.

"Ok, Max. We can have dinner now".

"Great. I just got it all ready".

They had a lovely dinner and Max even lit them some candles.

"Ok you two. I'm off to a poker game. Have a nice evening".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

"Hey Max, Jennifer and I are going to Aspen to go skiing this weekend. You're more than welcome to join us".

"No thanks, Mr. H. I don't do snow".

"Got it, Max".

After a very romantic dinner, they did the dishes together and then headed to the living room to watch tv.

Jennifer gave him a back scratch while they cuddled, and got him all relaxed and sleepy.

"Darling, I don't think we can go to the thing at Susan's tomorrow. I mean, you can go, I just don't think I can go".

"Well, I don't want to go without you".

"It's just, I didn't bring anything dressy-dressy."

"I'm sure it will be fine, darling".

"Darling, how long do the poker games usually last?"

"Depends. I don't think Max will be back till at least midnight".

"Hmmm".

He got up and held his hand out to her.

She took it and he led them to the bedroom.

"What do you say we get in our pajamas and then I'll give you a surprise?"

"I love surprises".

She quickly put on some pajama shorts and a tank top.

After he was in his pajamas, he led her back to the living room.

"Ok, put on this blindfold".

"Got it".

She put on the blindfold and waited patiently.

He poured them some wine, and then she heard him turn on the radio.

A few minutes later, she felt him grab her hands and pull her up to her feet.

He took her blindfold off and she saw that he had lit about 25 different candles.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded.

They shared several dances and just stared at each other.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever created".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"And you are the most handsome man ever created".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"And I could have kicked you for inviting Max to go on our ski weekend. That's supposed to be romance time, mister".

"I know. But I just feel so bad going off and leaving him all the time".

"Well, I suppose that's a good reason".

"Did I promise you romance?"

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding".

She leaned her head against him as they danced, and rubbed his back some.

After their song ended, he turned off the radio and blew out all the candles and they took their wine to the bedroom.

They spent the next few hours making love till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The next day***

Around 4:30 in the morning, Jennifer woke up to go to the bathroom.

She climbed back in bed and snuggled up to him.

He woke up and wrapped an arm around her.

"You ok?"

"Mmmmhmmm. I just wanted you, that's all".

She nestled against his shoulder, and then started kissing his neck.

"Again?"

"Mmmhmmm".

He rolled over and made love to her and then they fell back asleep for a bit.

When his alarm went off, he quickly turned it off and let her sleep.

He got ready for the office as quietly as possible, and then kissed her forehead and left her a love note on his pillow before heading out.

Jennifer woke up around 9 and immediately found the love note.

 _Darling-had to run to the office, will be home as soon as I can. I love you-Max is at the track but left you breakfast instructions-Jonathan_

She got up and grabbed a shower and then headed to the kitchen.

Max had left her instructions on how to use the coffeemaker. After she got the coffee started, she opened the fridge and found that he had mixed her up an omelet.

She made herself breakfast and was really enjoying the peace and quiet, when the phone rang.

"Hart Residence".

"Hi, I was hoping you would answer".

"Hi honey".

"Listen, are you dressed?"

"Yes, I am".

"Good. One of my associates is going to bring somethings by the house. I told them to ring the doorbell two times so that you will know it's them".

"Ok. Any chance you can get away for lunch?"

"I wish. Unfortunately, I have to have a meeting with the head of an electronics company from Las Cruces that makes computer switches, and he's only in town for today. Supposed to leave tomorrow".

"Well, I hope it goes well".

"I love you, more than you know".

"I love you too. I can't wait till you get home".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone and finished her breakfast.

She was relaxing on the couch when the doorbell rang twice.

She got up and answered it and found several ladies on the other side.

"Hi, we are looking for a Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"Jonathan Hart sent us."

"Come on in".

Jennifer watched in amazement as they brought in racks of clothes, shoes, and all kinds of supplies.

"So, he told us that you have an event tonight and you need dressy-dressy clothes. Not formal but not casual. So, he sent you this note, and as soon as you read it, we can get started".

Jennifer took the note from them, and opened it.

 _Darling-pick out 4 outfits, on me, plus whatever you need to go with them. Let the ladies take care of the rest. You deserve this! I love you! Jonathan_.

She teared up at his thoughtfulness.

"Ok, what are we doing first?"

"First, you come over here, and we are going to get you all glammed up."

She sat in the easy chair while they applied a gloss to her hair and gave her sort of a mini-facial. Afterwards, they gave her some cucumber slices for her eyes and then gave her a mani-pedi. Afterwards, they took her to the sink and rinsed her hair, and then wrapped her up in a swami, and then she got to pick out the outfits.

They were the best stylists she had ever known. They helped her make sure that everything was fitting correctly, and even made some alterations to a few pieces.

"Do you all own a boutique or something?"

"Yes, we do. We are on Rodeo Drive, and our men's suit store is adjoining to us. Mr. Hart gets his suits tailored at our men's store".

"Ahh…it's all making sense".

She picked two dresses, and two tops and pants, and 4 pairs of shoes, plus two purses.

The stylists flattened her hair for her, and gave her some makeup samples and skin care samples.

"I cannot thank you ladies enough. This was so wonderful".

"You're welcome. Here is our business card, and if you ever need us, just drop in".

"Thank you".

Just as they were leaving, she heard the garage door open.

"Hi darling".

Jennifer ran to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"You are the most wonderful man I've ever known and I don't deserve you".

"I take it you liked your surprise".

"I loved it. And I'm going to go put on one of the outfits right now".

She kissed him and then disappeared into the bedroom.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, she emerged in a pair of black and grey plaid wide-legged pants, a sparkly black ¾ sleeve blouse with a v-cut, and some bright blue peep toe stilettos.

"Gorgeous, baby. Simply gorgeous".

"Thank you".

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him a few times.

"So, what else did you get?"

"Two dresses, and another pants and top outfit, a few pairs of shoes and two purses. And I promise, when we get home from the party tonight, I'll make sure to properly show you my appreciation".

"You're on".

She quickly changed out of her new outfit, into some lounging clothes.

They had a couple of hours to relax together and share a cocktail.

"How was your meeting, darling?"

"Long. We finally had to stop, and we will pick it up tomorrow".

He noticed that she had circled some want-ads.

"How was breakfast this morning?"

"Peaceful. Serene. And so, so, yummy".

They sat on the couch, kissing and cuddling till it was time to head to Susan's.

***The Kendall's***

Jennifer and Jonathan pulled up and parked, and then he came around and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, darling".

They walked to the door together and Jonathan rang the bell.

A few seconds later, Susan answered the door.

"Hi! Come on in".

"Thank you".

She closed the door behind them.

"So, I talked to Fallon. And I think I got through, but I'm not positive. She told me she understood, but I suppose time will tell".

"We appreciate you trying".

"Now, as a medical physician, I must caution you against taking those pills she sent you. I had a bottle of them analyzed, and they are what I like to call ticking time bombs. You take enough of those and an undesirable effect will happen-they could damage your heart, liver, kidneys, all three. It's just a matter of time. They are full of synthetic material, and synthetic materials aren't good for your body".

"I will heed your advice".

Susan's party was full of mingling, cocktails, dinner and dancing. Jonathan and Jennifer shared several dances, and everyone was in agreement that they were made for each other.

"It's like whatever they have, it's visible. You can see it when he looks at her".

"Yeah, and when she looks at him".

"Who would've thought it would be a redhead that would finally get him to settle down?"

Towards the end of the evening, the men went outside to smoke cigars, and the ladies stayed in the living room chatting.

"Jennifer, I just love your pants".

"Oh, thank you. they're very comfortable".

"Everything Jennifer wears is darling".

"Susan, you're very kind".

They started asking Jennifer questions, trying to get to know her.

"How long are you in town for?"

"I'm not sure. I quit my job, so there's nothing keeping me from being here with Jonathan. We haven't decided how long I'll stay this time though".

They spent about 20 minutes chatting with her, and then the guys came back inside.

"Ok, ladies, next week, we are having a girl's night. Drinks, appetizers, whatever else we get into. Does Tuesday work for everyone?"

"Works for me".

"Fine with me".

They all looked at Jennifer.

"You in?"

"You all want me to join you? Sure, I'd love that".

"Of course, we want you to join us".

"Guys, while they are doing their thing, how about we do poker?"

They all agreed it was a great idea.

Everyone started leaving, so Jonathan and Jennifer got up to go as well.

"This was such a lovely evening. It was so lovely to meet you all".

"We love you, we hope to see you soon".

They said their goodbyes and headed home.

"That was such a fun evening".

"Yes, it was".

They pulled up to Jonathan's house, and pulled into the garage.

As they got out and went inside, neither of them noticed Fallon sitting across the street from them, watching them through binoculars.

"Soon, Jonathan. You will be mine, soon".


	19. Chapter 19

***Thursday Morning***

Jennifer got up with Jonathan, and they had breakfast together, before he left for the office.

"Ok, Mr. H. I'm headed to the poker tournament. You two have a nice trip".

"Here, Max. Play a few hands on me".

Jonathan handed him several bills.

"Thanks, Mr. H."

"We'll be home sometime Sunday night".

"Max, the keys to my Jeep are on the hook, if you need to drive it".

"Got it. Have a nice time".

"Darling, I'm going to run get us some snow things this morning. Do you need anything specific?"

"I could use whatever you find".

"Got it".

"I'll be home around 12, if you want to wait, we can go together".

"That might be best, so you can try things on".

She poured him a to-go mug of coffee, and then walked him to the door.

"I love you, I'll see you when you get home".

"I love you too".

She gave him several kisses and then headed to get in the shower.

By the time he got back to the house, she was almost packed.

"Jennifer?"

"In here".

"Hi baby".

"Hi darling".

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I'm almost packed. I checked the weather for Aspen, and it should be good and cold all weekend."

"Wonderful".

She had on destructed skinny jeans, a black long-sleeved top, and some black flip flops.

After he was changed and they were both packed, they loaded their bags into the car and headed out.

"I brought us some empty duffle bags so we can pack whatever gear we purchase".

"You are so smart".

They headed to the outdoors store, and ended up finding a treasure trove of ski gear.

After both of them purchased some thermal leggings and tops, thick socks, ski pants, ski jackets, gloves and goggles, they headed to the car and headed to the airport.

They stopped to get lunch and take it with them, and when they got to the airport, Jennifer quickly packed their new purchases into the empty duffle bags.

They boarded the plane and got settled.

Jonathan popped them a small bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass.

"To the official start of our romantic getaway".

"I'll drink to that".

She leaned over and kissed him, and they clinked glasses and took a sip.

"So, are you an experienced skier?"

"I've done it a time or two."

"Same here".

They ate their lunch and drank their champagne, and spent the whole flight completely lost in each other.

Before they knew it, they had landed.

Jennifer changed from flip flops to her UGG boots, and threw on a poncho sweater, and they exited the plane.

Jonathan had rented them a Tahoe, and it was waiting for them at the airport.

They had a very easy drive to the resort, and Jennifer took tons of pictures as they drove along of the Colorado mountains.

The snow started falling just as they arrived.

"Ok, here we are".

Jonathan checked them into the resort, and they were given the keys to their cabin plus a packet to read about the resort policies.

They made their way to the cabin and unloaded the car, and then got settled.

Jennifer made up the bed while Jonathan brought the bags in and figured out the fireplace.

"Darling, I realize that I should have probably asked you this back in Los Angeles, but are all of these bags really necessary?"

"Yes, darling, they are".

"Just checking. Can you tell me what's in them?"

"Our clothes, our snow gear. The towels, extra pillows, sheets, and some blankets".

"Want to make a grocery run?"

"Yes, let's".

They decided to grill out all weekend, and Jennifer made them a grocery list.

Jonathan was like a kid in a candy store, cracking Jennifer up on every aisle, as they selected their groceries.

They got it all back to the cabin and put away, and Jennifer started marinating chicken for dinner.

Jonathan built them a fire, and got it going and made the living room comfortable. He was thankful Jennifer had packed a few blankets.

"Darling, if we want to, we can go snow tubing tonight".

"That sounds fun".

He started reading over the policies.

"Damn".

"What is it?"

"Well, this says that if we cause an avalanche, we will be fined, banned from the resort, and might even get arrested".

"You were planning on causing an avalanche?"

"No. I was planning on you and I skiing to the top of a mountain and finding an out of the way place, and making love in the snow. And we both know that you have a hard time controlling yourself, so I just figured with you screaming my name-"

"Jonathan Charles!"

"I'm kidding. But, it would be kind of cool if you and I-"

"Yeah, that would be. Have you ever made love in the out of doors?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"Nope. And I'm not saying it's out of the question, but we will not be causing an avalanche."

"Fine".

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder and scratched his chest some.

"This is so cozy, with the fire, and the snow falling, and the lovely view".

"Yeah, I agree".

He got up and grilled their dinner, and then they got ready to go tubing.

For the next 3 hours, they had the best time of their lives-laughing, racing each other down the hill, riding down the hill in the same tube with their arms wrapped around each other. Jennifer couldn't remember when she had laughed so hard in her life.

Just before the resort closed for the night, they did one more run down the hill and then headed back to the cabin.

They changed out of their snow gear, and into some pajamas and made some hot chocolate.

"Darling, how about a movie in bed?"

"Yes, please".

He started the fireplace in the bedroom, and they took their hot chocolate to bed, and got the tv all set up.

As soon as they climbed into bed, he noticed how warm the sheets were.

"Darling, where did you find these warm sheets?"

"They are flannel sheets, honey. They are a lot warmer than cotton sheets".

"I love them".

"I'll keep that in mind".

He wrapped an arm around her, and she scooted next to him, and leaned back against him.

They watched their movie and tried to get into it, but couldn't.

"Darling, is it just me, or this the worst movie you've ever seen?"

"Oh, thank God. I thought I was just being picky".

He started flipping through the channels, and she rolled over and started kissing his neck.

"Honey…turn it off".

He reached up and turned off the light, and then turned off the tv.

They spent a couple hours having explosive, electrifying, uninhibited, and romantic, mind-blowing sex.

He cradled her in his arms afterwards, and they fell asleep together, more in love than ever before.

***The next morning***

They were up somewhat early, so they could get lift tickets, and beat the crowds for skis and boots.

Jennifer looked positively adorable in her lavender ski suit, and Jonathan's blue one really brought out his eyes.

After a hearty breakfast, they bundled up and headed to the ski lodge.

They skied for about 4 hours straight, doing one run after another. It was invigorating for both of them.

They took a break for lunch and then got right back at it and skied till well after dinner.

They finally gave it up and headed back to the cabin. Jennifer started marinating some steaks and put some potatoes in the oven to bake.

She took a hot bath while Jonathan took a hot shower.

After dinner, they curled up on the couch.

He could see she was pretty tired.

"How was your bath?"

"It felt amazing. I added these new bath beads I brought, for sore muscles. They really helped".

"You skied pretty well today".

"So did you".

"I was trying to keep up with you".

"You mean you were chasing me?"

"Yeah, I guess I was".

She smiled at him and dragged her fingernail along his jawline.

"I love it when you chase me".

"I'll chase you as long as you'll let me".

He leaned over and kissed her and then got up and headed to the bedroom.

"Darling, can you heat up a mug of water and bring it to me please?"

"Certainly".

She got up and got the mug of water, and then headed to the bedroom to see what he was doing.

"Perfect timing."

They climbed on the bed.

"Darling, take your top off".

"Oh…"

She took her pajama top off and tossed it to the end of the bed.

He grabbed her pillow and put it at the foot of the bed and she stretched out on her stomach.

He straddled her back, and started rubbing the massage oil into her skin.

"Oh god, that feels amazing".

"Do you like deep tissue massages?"

"Love them".

He kneaded all of her stressed points and used pressure to get to the deep tissue, and got her all relaxed.

"Mmmmmm".

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't move, I'll be right back".

A few minutes later, he climbed on top of her again and scrubbed her back with a warm washcloth, getting all the massage oil off.

"Ahhhhh".

She sat up and put her pajama top back on, and then they switched.

He was moaning and groaning over how good her hands felt.

She used her elbows to work his shoulder blades, and about halfway through, he fell asleep.

When his massage was finished, she leaned down and kissed him a few times, waking him up.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did".

He sat up and climbed under the covers, and embraced her.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you".

"Oh, that's ok".

He reached up and turned off the light and she settled onto his chest.

"Darling, do you like going out to dinner at nice restaurants?"

"Yes, I do".

"And do you like going to charity events?"

"I don't hate it".

"Do you like going to bed with me and waking up with me in the morning?"

"You know I love that. Jonathan, what's all this about?"

"Well, I was thinking. I love coming home to you, and knowing that I can spend my evening with you, and I love waking up with you and I want nothing more than to be able to take you to fancy dinners and have you by my side at business dinners and dance with you at charity dinners and charity events and to take you to the opera and to Dodgers' games, and to wherever else you want to go. And there's just one thing that needs to happen before I can do all those things".

"Jonathan, if you're about to get on one knee-don't".

"May I ask why not?"

"We haven't been together, officially, for very long. And you haven't really gotten to know my father yet. I definitely want that to happen before we get engaged, because I for sure will not be walking down any aisle without my father's blessing or without him giving me away. Also, I don't necessarily need a piece of paper to know that what you and I have is real. Just knowing that you want to be with me is good enough for me".

"I can respect that. For the record, I wasn't going to propose".

She sat up and stared at him.

"Why not?!"

"Now, hang on. Two seconds ago, you were practically begging me not to, and saying that you would turn me down if I did propose. Now that you know I wasn't going to, you're upset about it?"

"I think I'm good enough to be proposed to, thank you very much".

"I agree with you. I didn't say I would never propose. I just said I wasn't going to a few minutes ago".

"So, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, move in with me. You quit your job, so now's the perfect time to move to Los Angeles. You can sell your townhouse, and move in with me and Max and find a job in LA".

"You want me to live with you?"

"Yes, I do. And Max loves you, and thinks the world of you. He'll be thrilled. And it will be a lot easier than you and me driving back and forth to see each other all the time".

"That's true. But darling, if I'm not working, I'll just be in the way".

"No, you won't. You don't see how much joy you bring to places. You liven up my home, my life, everything. You make it better, you make everything better. I can't imagine spending one more minute without you".

"You're sweet. Are you sure Max will be ok with it?"

"I'm positive. And if not, he's out on the street".

"Jonathan! Don't you dare!"

"I'm kidding. I would never throw him out, and I would never throw you out".

"Not even if I cheated on you and took all your money?"

"What, you got something going that I don't know about?"

"No, don't be silly."

"Darling, if you took all my money, I'd be forced to come with you, so I could get it back".

She started laughing.

"Good point".

"Plus, if you were involved with someone else. I think I would know".

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think so. Men talk, darling. And you are so beautiful, that I promise, whatever guy you were with would be forced to tell his friends about it and then it would get back to me and I would know".

"You're so crazy".

"About you. And that's the best kind of crazy to be".

"That's sweet. But darling, there are women who can successfully have an affair and keep it a secret. I'm not one of them, but they do exist, just like there are men who have successful affairs and keep them a secret".

"Do you think I could keep an affair a secret?"

"No, I don't".

"How would you know that I was with someone else?"

"Trust me darling, I'd know".

"I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"And I trust you, and I believe you and I believe in you".

They shared several romantic, slow kisses.

"And if I was having an affair, which I'm not, I'm confident that it wouldn't last very long".

"What makes you say that?"

"Chemistry. Plain and simple, chemistry. You and I have chemistry the likes of which I've never known with anyone else. And I'm convinced that nobody else would ever or could ever make me feel the way you do. You make me happier than I've ever been. And yes, I'll move in with you".

She leaned up and kissed him, and he rolled them so she was on her back.

"You know something? I think all this outdoor activity and the chill in the air, has really amped up your virility".

"Perhaps you're right".

For the next 4 hours, they had passionate, mind-blowing sex. But it wasn't just sex to them-this conversation had reignited their passions and desires for each other and had awakened something in both of them, strengthening their connection and making it the strongest it had ever been.

When they were finally sated and content with their lovemaking, they snuggled up and fell asleep together, content in knowing that they had something nobody else could take from them.

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer got up and had breakfast and then went and did another couple of ski runs. Jennifer wanted to try snowboarding, but Jonathan talked her out of it.

"Darling, I think I can do it".

"Look how long that line is. Plus, you don't have poles and the beginner class isn't held on Sundays. I would hate for you to get hurt or to get stuck and I wouldn't be able to help you".

"Ok, you're right".

They stuck to skiing, and then in the late afternoon, they flew back to Los Angeles.

They boarded the plane and got settled and then waited for takeoff.

"Thank you for the most wonderful trip I've taken in I don't know how long".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"You're welcome. It won't be the last, I promise".

They had a very easy and relaxed flight, and landed in Los Angeles shortly after dinner.

The plane landed, and they exited the plane, only to find that Jonathan's car wasn't at the airport.

"I'll be right back, darling".

He kissed her cheek and headed up the stairs to the cabin of the plane and called Max.

No answer.

He called Bill, and got an answer.

"Hey, have you heard from Max?"

"No, why?"

"Well, Jennifer and I took a trip and we brought my car to the airport and parked it and now we're back and it's not here He's not answering the phone".

"Well, I haven't heard anything, but if you need a ride, I'm happy to come help you out".

"That'd be great. We are by my plane, you can't miss us".

"I'll be there in ten minutes".

"Thanks".

He bounded down the steps and came and wrapped his arms around Jennifer.

"No answer at the house. Bill will be here in ten minutes to give us a ride home, though".

"This just doesn't make sense, though. Where is Max?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's at a poker game or something. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this".

Bill pulled up and got out.

"Hey Valentine. Hey little lady".

"Hi Bill. Thanks for the rescue".

Bill and Jonathan loaded the car and they headed to Jonathan's house.

When they pulled up, nothing seemed out of place.

They unloaded the car and then headed to the front door and went inside.

"Thanks Bill, you're the best".

"See you later, guys. Have a great night".

They headed inside.

"Max, you home?"

"In here, Mr. H."

"Max, do we have any champagne?"

"No, we are all out. What are we celebrating?"

"Jennifer is moving in with us".

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. H."


	20. Chapter 20

"Max, if you're joking, that's not funny".

"I'm not joking, Mr. H."

"I'm going to let you two talk. I'll be in the bedroom".

"Jennifer, you don't have to do that".

"Yes, I do".

She kissed him and then headed to the bedroom.

"Max, what's the big idea? Jennifer loves you. And I thought you loved her".

"I do. It's just, something's happened. And she's going to hate me for it. And I don't want to make you feel like you have to choose between her and me, because I know you would choose her, but I got nowhere else to go".

"Start from the beginning, Max. And it's ok, whatever it is".

"I was at the poker game. I wasn't doing so hot, so I came home. And when I decided to go somewhere else, I couldn't, because the station wagon wouldn't work. Wouldn't start. So, I called Stinky, from the tow yard, and he came and gave it a look and said the alternator and water pump are shot, and the transmission needed some work. Towed it in, and said it will be ready tomorrow, unless we fix the transmission. And your car was at the airport, so I figured I would use Miss Edward's jeep to make a grocery run. Just there and back, real quick. And on the way back, I got t-boned. Jeep is totaled. So, I called Johnny No-thumbs, and he picked me up and then took me to the airport to get your car. And I was going to be there to drive you two home, but time got away from me and then you two was here."

"Are you ok, Max? Were you hurt?"

"I'm a little banged up, but I'll be alright. But her Jeep is gone."

"I'm going to go get her, so we can all talk. It's ok, Max. Take a deep breath".

Jonathan headed to the bedroom.

"Darling, Max needs to tell you something".

She nodded. He held his hand out to her and she took it and he led her to the kitchen.

"Go ahead, Max".

"I was at the poker game. And I wasn't doing so hot. So, I came home. And then I was going to go to the store, but the wagon wouldn't start. I had to have it towed. So, I figured I would just take your Jeep to store and back, real quick. On the way back, I got t-boned. The Jeep was destroyed, Miss Edwards. I'm really sorry".

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a little banged up, but I'll live. You had great airbags in that thing. They cushioned me very well".

"Was it your fault?"

"No, it was the other guy's fault. He was running a red light while I was hitting a green. I got hit on the passenger side, but all the airbags came out. I got his insurance information and contact information and I filed a police report, but you have to go down and sign it because you own the car. I was able to save a few things from the car for you, and the tag, but they had to haul the rest away".

"So, you were involved in an accident that resulted in my Jeep being totaled and because of that, you don't want me to move in here? Am I missing something?"

"Darling, he thinks you're going to hate him for the accident. And He didn't want me to feel like I had to choose between the two of you, and he says I would choose you if I did have to choose, but he has nowhere else to go. Max, I would never throw you out of here, just like I would never throw her out of here. You will always have a home here".

"I'm really sorry, Miss Edwards. It really was an accident, I swear".

She stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

"It's ok, Max. I'm not mad at you".

"You're not?"

"No. Cars can be replaced. You cannot. I'm just grateful you're ok. And no matter what it is, I could never hate you. You're practically Jonathan's dad, in every sense that counts. And you've taken care of him when he didn't have anyone else to do so. I can never thank you enough for doing that and I would never hate you for anything".

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist.

"See, Max? That's why we love her. Because she has the most caring heart out of anyone we've ever known. The previous women I dated would be holding a knife to you right now, but not our Jennifer. No, no".

Jennifer turned to him.

"You're very strange, you know that?"

"And you love me anyway".

"That I do".

"Miss Edwards, I'm sorry I said I didn't want you to move in. I do want you to move in, I just didn't want Mr. H. to have to choose".

"Max, it's ok. All is forgiven."

She took the piece of paper from him with the contact information and headed to the living room.

"Mr. H., how did you get so lucky to find such a wonderful, caring person? I've been on pins and needles all weekend waiting on you two to get home".

"it was fate, Max. And that reminds me, why didn't you just call us at the ski resort?"

"I didn't want to ruin your vacation with this. Nothing you could have done from there anyways. Although, I suppose I should have called and asked you if I could borrow the Mercedes, so you wasn't stranded. I apologize".

"It's alright, Max. it all worked out. Tomorrow, I'll call and make sure the wagon is fixed, and we'll see about getting Jennifer a new car".

Just then, Jennifer came back into the kitchen.

"I just called and spoke with the young man who hit you. I wanted to make sure he was alright, and he is, minus a few bumps and bruises. But no medical bills. Tomorrow, I'll call and file the insurance claim. Max, if you don't mind, can you write out what happened in full detail, so I can give it to them?"

"Sure, Miss Edwards".

"Ok, so where is the Mercedes?"

"In the garage".

"How about I take the three of us out to dinner?"

"No need, Mr. H. I've been cooking all day, and I made you two's a gour-met meal, so that I could say I was sorry".

"What'd you make, Max?"

"We are going to grill steaks, stuffed with bleu cheese, and seasoned to perfection, along with garlic mashed potatoes, and a chopped salad with all of Miss Edwards favorite vegetables. Plus, I made sweet tea, like Miss Edwards' likes, and I made another jug of tea and lemonade like you like, Mr. H."

"You outdid yourself, Max".

"We love it, Max. But not as much as we love you".

"I tell you what, Max. I'll grill the steaks".

"And I'll set the table, and get the beverages, and do the dishes afterwards".

"You two are so good to me. I don't deserve either of you, for sure".

"We love you too, Max".

They insisted that Max eat with them, and they had a nice meal.

After Jennifer and Jonathan did the dishes, they all retired to the living room.

"Ok, so darling, I never asked you this because it wasn't any of my business. But what kind of insurance did you have on the Jeep?"

"Full coverage, plus Gap".

"What's Gap?"

"It's insurance where if I was to pass away, my car is paid off automatically and no balance is owed. If it's totaled, same thing. It only adds $4 to my car note, so I figured why not?"

"Good. So, tomorrow, when I get home, we can start looking for another car if you want. I don't want to insinuate that you can't handle buying one yourself, but I'm happy to help you make sure you get a good deal if you want me to help you".

"I appreciate it. I don't know that I'll be buying a car, though. I have no job, and no way to pay for another car. At the very least, I'll have to wait till I sell my townhouse before I can afford one".

"What kind of car would you get if you were able to afford one?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I loved the Jeep. I loved being able to drive around with the top off. And I loved being up high. But it bothers me that in this accident, it was destroyed so easily. So, I think I want something safer, like a Range Rover, or a car like yours. And I wouldn't get blue again, this time I would get silver".

"Why?"

"Because, I've had a red car, a black one, a white one, and now a blue one. And I never repeat my car colors, darling".

He kissed her forehead.

Max was writing out his statement.

"Ok, so it's official? You're moving in?"

She nodded.

"I guess at some point, we will figure out how to get all my stuff here and what to do with all of it".

"We will. I have a storage unit that we can shove stuff in, and if your furniture is in great shape and you know for a fact you don't want it anymore, we can put it in the corporate apartment the company owns".

"I love that idea".

"And then at some point, we can take a trip so you can get to know my father better".

"I met your father, in London. Remember?"  
"Darling, in London, I introduced you to my father as my boss. This trip, I'll introduce you to him as my boyfriend. And you and he will get to know each other in a whole new way".

"Well, I can't wait".

"Huh. That's what you think…."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad is very old-fashioned, darling. He usually gives my boyfriends a hard time when he first meets them. Grills them, about a myriad of topics."

"I can handle that".

"I just know that he's going to love you, honey. As a boyfriend, I mean. My boyfriend, that is".

They watched tv for a bit with Max, and then headed to bed.

As they climbed into bed, he put an arm around her and she snuggled close to him.

"I love the way you handled Max, darling. And I promise, whatever needs to be paid for in all of this, I'll pay it".

"Oh, that's ok. Accidents happen. I just feel horrible because he felt so bad. Like he was afraid of me or something".

"I think in a round about way, he was afraid of me. Like if he disappointed you, then you would make me throw him out".

"That makes sense. I would never do that, but it makes sense".

"You gotta learn Max's way of thinking. Most of the time he's just like everyone else. But every now and then, it's like he sees around corners that others can't see around, and there's like a 1% chance that it backfires on him, which it did, in this case".

"Yeah, I can see that".

"If I'm being honest, though, the thought of car shopping makes me want to stay home and never buy a car again. I hate car shopping more than anything else".

"Really?"

"Yes, because it's a game. The salesmen are trying to squeeze you like a turnip for all your worth, and we, the customers are trying to scrape as much off the top as we can. And its just cat and mouse and I would sooner eat my own arm than go through that. When I bought the Jeep, I had researched it and knew what I wanted and I told the person what I wanted in very specific terms and he still tried to impress me".

He chuckled.

"The nature of a salesman".

"If money was no object, and you could have whatever you wanted, what kind of car would you get?"

"Probably a Camaro convertible, or maybe a Mercedes convertible, in silver, of course".

"Nice choice".

"I loved having the top off on the Jeep, and I loved my Camaro that I used to have in college, but really, I enjoy your car more".

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. They chatted till she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up with Jonathan, and they had breakfast together. Max was still not himself, but he was better than yesterday.

She poured him a to-go cup of coffee and walked him to the door.

"Max, I'll call you after I talk to the tow yard".

"Got it, Mr. H."

"Bye honey, I love you".

"I love you, too. I'll call you in a little bit".

She kissed him a few times and then he headed to the office and she headed for a shower.

She spent most of the morning on the phone with the insurance company, and they promised that they would send her a check as soon as possible.

After that was squared away, she started looking for a job and then unpacked her and Jonathan's suitcases from their trip.

Around 3, she heard the garage open.

A few minutes later, Jonathan came inside.

"Cars all fixed Max. Everything is taken care of".

"Great, Mr. H."

"Hi darling".

"Hi. You're home early".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Yeah, I am. Someone had to pick up the wagon, so I moved some things around, and I got two people from the office to follow me to the shop, pick up the wagon and follow me here".

"Well, that was nice of them".

"Yeah, it was. Have a good day?"

"Yeah, I did. I got the insurance stuff squared away, I got us unpacked and laundry started, and as soon as I can get a notepad and organize my thoughts, I think I have an idea for my next article".

Just then, the doorbell rang.

He held his hand out to her and they walked to the door.

"Hi, delivery for a Jonathan Hart and a Jennifer Edwards?"

"That's us".

"Sign here, please".

"Certainly".

Jennifer tried to see what it was.

"Here you go, ma'am".

The delivery man handed her a pouch that had keys in it.

"Thank you".

She started to open it, while Jonathan handed the clipboard back to the man.

"Baby, step over here".

She stepped over and he pointed to a silver convertible in the driveway.

"See that? It's yours".

He leaned over and kissed the side of her face.

"What? You bought me a car? Jonathan…."

"I did. You deserve the best, baby. And you said you would get this kind if money was no object, and since I can afford this, I got it for you".

She turned and kissed him.

"I don't deserve you, and I have no clue how it happened, but I'm glad you're mine".

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, darling".

"You're welcome. Want to take it for a spin?"

She nodded.

"We'll be right back, Max".

She grabbed her purse and they headed for a spin around the block.

She loved it, and tested out all the features.

"You're the greatest!"

They came inside the house, and headed to get a cocktail.

"Miss Edwards, while you two was gone, your Pop called. Said you know the number and to call him back".

"Thanks Max".

She went and sat on the couch and picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Pa, it's me. Jennifer".

"Hi sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"Well, I got a phone call from the insurance company saying that you had filed a claim for an accident. And when I told them I didn't know anything about that, the agent said you gave them this number as a contact number".

"Yeah, this is where I'm living now. In Los Angeles. Why was the agent calling you?"

"They wanted to double check the policy number, sweetheart".

"I see".

"So, what happened, how much is it going to cost me?"

"Well, the short version is, I've been dating someone for a little bit of time now, and we went away for the weekend. And while we were gone, his houseman had to borrow my car, and he was the one who got into the accident. Car is totaled, but it's not going to cost you anything, Pa. Jonathan, the guy I'm seeing, bought me a new car today".

"What kind of car did you have?"

"Jeep Wrangler".

"Is your boyfriend's houseman ok?"

"Yes, he's perfectly fine".

"He's very lucky. Those vehicles are death traps. What on earth possessed you to get one?"

"I've always wanted one, Pa."

She pointed to Jonathan and got his attention and then pointed to her glass of wine he had poured.

He put a white towel on his arm and pretended to be a waiter, and brought it to her. It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

"There's a reason I said no to buying you one all those years ago. You realize that, don't you?"

"I suppose".

"So, what kind of car did he purchase for you this time?"

"A Mercedes convertible. And I love it, Pa".

"Mercedes is high-quality. But no driving with the top off. I want you protected".

"Pa, need I remind you I'm a grown woman? And that the first car you bought me ten years ago when I started driving was a convertible?"

"Fair enough".

"We want to come visit you, Pa. Do you know when you'll be back in the States?"

"Two weeks sweetheart. And only for about a week or two".

"Ok, well, we will come then".

"Perfect, and we can celebrate your birthday while we are together".

"Sure. That sounds fun".

"Ok sweetheart, I have to go. I love you, I'm glad you're ok".

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon".

She hung up and nestled back onto Jonathan's shoulder.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, the insurance agent from the insurance company called him because he's the policy holder. So, he was just checking on me".

"He's the policy holder of your insurance?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. Basically, he's rarely in the states, so he only needs insurance for half of the year. But they won't sell him a policy like that, so he put me on the policy and he bought me a car that we keep at his house and I use it when I'm there. So, when I bought the Jeep, I had them add it to this policy. Well, they were checking the policy number and they called him instead of me, so he was concerned. And then when I told him it was a Jeep, he told me they were death traps. And when I told him you bought me a convertible, he forbade me from driving around with the top down, because he wants me protected".

Jonathan chuckled.

"And he said we can come visit in two weeks, and we can celebrate my birthday when we do".

"When's your birthday?"

"November 2. When's yours?"

"It was three days ago".

She looked crestfallen.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well…"

Just then, Max came in.

"Shrimp kebabs ok for dinner?"

"Max, make Jonathan whatever he wants in celebration of his birthday we missed. Whatever he wants".

"What missed birthday? Mr. H., it ain't your birthday! His birthday is February 10".

"What? Jonathan Charles, you tricked me!"

Jonathan started laughing.

She swatted him.

"I was kidding. He's right, it's not till February".

"You rascal! Shrimp is fine, Max".

He leaned over and set his drink down and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait to celebrate you on your birthday".


	21. Chapter 21

***Two Weeks Later***

Jennifer was at Jonathan's house, packing like crazy for their trip to her dad's.

She had driven home two nights ago, packed all of her clothes and important things, loaded them into her car, and driven them back to Jonathan's.

They hadn't seen each other yet, because he was called out of town for a work emergency.

Max came and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Miss Edwards, need any help with the packing?"  
"No, Max. I'm good".

"Ok, so what are the plans?"

"Well, Jonathan is landing at the airport in an hour, and then as soon as we get packed, we are flying to my father's. And we will be back in 4 days".

"Got it. Well, if you need any help, let me know".

"Thanks, Max".

She had just finished packing her suitcase and had started packing his when she heard the garage door open.

"Jennifer?"

"In here".

He came and found her in the bedroom.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

He started kissing her again, and they stood there, in the middle of his bedroom, with their arms locked around each other, kissing, for several minutes.

"Mr. H., you got some important mail".

"Coming, Max".

A few minutes later, he called out to them again.

"Mr. H., your office is on the phone".

"Take a message".

They kept kissing, until Max called out once more.

"Mr. H., we gotta talk about the kitchen".

Jennifer broke the kiss.

"Darling, why don't you go talk to him, and you and I can finish this on the plane?"

"I love you, you're wonderful. I'll be right back".

He went to talk to Max, while she resumed getting clothes for him out of the closet.

A few minutes later, he was back.

"Max ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I think he just missed me. Stove isn't working right, so I told him to call someone."

"Good idea".

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. Very easy. San Francisco is only an hour away, so the flight was over before I knew it, really".

"What was the work emergency?"

"It was more like a meeting. And the meeting ended up being more like an argument".

"I'm sorry, darling".

"It will be ok. It will all work out. Darling, why did you get a suit out and nice pants and a dress shirt?"

"One of the traditions at Pa's house, is he likes for us to dress up for dinner. But I didn't think you would want a suit for each day, so I figured some days you could just wear khakis and a shirt and tie, if you wanted".

"Got it".

"I'm sorry, I should have explained. I was just trying to get you all packed so we would be on time".

"Oh, that's ok".

She went and got his shaving kit for him to pack, and then pretty soon, they were ready to walk out the door.

"Drive us to the airport, Max?"

"Sure thing, Mr. H."

Jonathan and Max loaded the bags into the car, while Jennifer made to-go beverages for her and Jonathan.

They climbed into the backseat and snuggled up while Max drove them.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"I drove home to my townhouse, packed all of my clothes and important things, and spent two nights packing and organizing and getting rid of things I don't need, and then drove back to your house".

"Darling, I hate that you did all that by yourself. I would have sent a crew to help you if I knew you were doing that".

"It's alright. It wasn't fun, by any stretch, but I figured this way it would save time in the long run for you and I, because we really only have a small amount left to pack".

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I can't lift the tv off the tv stand alone, and I think, if you and I can figure out the layout, we can move some of the big furniture into one room to make it easier on the crew".

"I'm happy to help you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Worst part was sleeping alone".

"Yeah, I didn't particularly love that part myself".

"And unfortunately, we are going to have to continue it, because my father won't let us stay together. But you will get visiting privileges, if you're a good boy".

"I'll keep that in mind".

Max pulled them up to the airport, and helped the baggage crew with the bags.

"Thanks, Max. We'll see you in 4 days".

"Have a good trip, you two. Miss Edwards, I promise, I won't drive your car this time".

Jennifer chuckled.

"You can drive it, Max. I trust you".

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then bounded up the steps.

Jonathan and Jack went over the flight plan and then he went to join her in the cabin.

They got settled and buckled up, and then Jonathan leaned over to kiss her.

They reclined their seats, and leaned back, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Ok, we've got-"

Jonathan started waving him away, without breaking the kiss.

"Whoa".

Jack disappeared into the cockpit.

They had an easy flight, and Jonathan and Jennifer spent most of it making out.

They landed at Dulles, and took a rental car to her father's house.

Jennifer was so excited. Jonathan couldn't remember when he had seen her so giddy.

They turned down the long driveway and pulled up in front of the house.

Walter came out to help them.

"Walter, hi!"

She went and gave him a big hug.

"Hello, Miss Jennifer. Mr. Hart".

"Hi Walter, how are you?"

"Good, good."

They took the bags inside and Jennifer found her father in the living room.

"Hi Pa!"

"Hello there, sweetheart!"

He gave her a big hug, and then looked past her to see Jonathan.

"This is the man you've been seeing?"

"Yes. Once we stopped working together, we decided we wanted to be more than friends".

"Jonathan, nice to see you again".

"Nice to see you too, sir".

They all sat down in the living room and Jennifer and her father started chatting about various things.

"Sweetheart, while you are here, I need you to sign this. Jonathan, can you be a witness?"

"Sure".

"Pa, what am I signing?"

"Well, it occurred to me, you are living in California full time now. And I'm in London most of the time, so I figured it would be best for me to make copies of all the documents and give you the important things that you have in the safety deposit box, so that you can have quick access to them if something happens".

"Good plan".

"And in doing so, I realized that your mom put away some money for you, and that you are to get it this year on your birthday. So, I'm going to give you a choice. I can add it to your wedding fund, or I can give it to as is".

He handed her the bank book and she looked at it.

"Add it to the wedding fund, Pa".

"You got it".

"And the final piece of business is, you have two savings accounts. One at The Bank of Hillhaven, and one at Draco National Bank. Both of those banks are closing, so I had them cash out your accounts. Here are the cashier's checks for both of those, and you can take them with you".

"Thanks".

Jonathan witnessed her signing the form, and then she went and sat back down on the couch.

"Walter is making all of your favorites for meals this weekend, sweetheart. I don't know who was more excited you were coming home-me or him".

"Jennifer was pretty giddy herself".

"So, how's your job coming?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I don't have one at the moment".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jonathan was my boss, and he owned the company that owned the paper. He sold the company to another company, known as Greenleaf Global. And they didn't offer me a position".

"Their loss".

"So, I took a job in San Diego, at a magazine called _Coastal Inspired_. And everything was going great, until Greenleaf Global bought the magazine, reduced everyone's salary by 2/3, and eliminated several positions. So, I resigned, and started looking for a new job. And then Jonathan asked me to move to Los Angeles, so I did. So, now I'm living in Los Angeles, and still looking for a job".

"How are you paying for rent, and utilities and food?"

"Pa, I'm living in Los Angeles with Jonathan. And as soon as I'm able to, I'll chip in for all of those things".

"I'm more than prepared to take care of whatever her financial needs are, sir."

"I appreciate that, son. However, I didn't raise my daughter to live out of wedlock".

"Pa, for God's sake, it's not 1940. And you know how I feel about social norms".

"Yes, I do. And you know how I feel about them".

"And we both know we will probably never agree on them".

"Yes, I think that's right. Son, are you prepared for those times when she leaves the shower running for an hour and wastes all the hot water? Or when she leaves the light on in the bathroom all day and all night? Or for the days when she burns the candle at both ends with all the lights and the tv on at the same time?"

"Pa! That's enough. The shower thing was one time, when I was 10. And you've left lights on before too, you know".

"My point is, you have a tendency to run up utility bills without thinking. She can be very expensive".

"Pa, he just bought me a Mercedes. I think he can handle it".

"She's right. I can handle it. And if I can't, I'll just buy the power company".

"It would be a great investment".

Walter came and told them dinner was going to be ready in a half hour.

"We better go get ready".

"Jennifer, you are staying in your room, and Jonathan is in the blue room down the hall".

"Got it, Pa".

They took their bags upstairs.

"Ok, so this is my room. Your room and my room connect through the bathroom".

"Got it. Is this one of those dinners that your dad wants us to dress up for?"

"Yes".

"Got it".

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him.

"You've handled him well so far".

"Thanks, but I think he was harder on you than he was on me".

"Maybe a little. He has such outdated ideas on marriage and relationships. We've fought about it in the past, but I think he knows I'll stand my grand and won't budge, so I doubt he's going to go all in on that argument with me".

They both got ready quickly and then headed downstairs.

They were seated at the table when Walter brought their meal in.

"Ok, in honor of Miss Jennifer being home-the first of her favorite meals, lemon and dill grilled chicken skewers, parmesan tomato zucchini bake, and rosemary mashed potatoes".

"Darling, you're in for a treat. Walter is an amazing cook".

Jonathan took one bite and declared that she was right.

"Sweetheart, are you planning on taking a ride tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. And I'm sure Jonathan will come with me".

"Absolutely".

"Wonderful. I'm going to head to the bank in the morning, and turn in the forms for the safety deposit box, and pick up the items for you to take back with you. And, I have a few appointments in the city as well. I'll be home before dinner, though".

"Great".

"Sir, you have a very exquisite estate. It's very lovely".

"Thank you, son. I'm sure Jennifer will show it to you tomorrow".

"Pa, remember when I had the hearing before the Senate?"

"Yes".

"So, Jonathan accompanied me to that hearing, and then there was a problem with our hotel, so he and I came here and stayed the weekend".

"I see. And what was the problem with your hotel?"

"Well, the snowstorm was coming, and they were all booked up. And we hadn't anticipated that, we had planned on flying back right after it was over. But we couldn't, because the airport was closed, and then we couldn't extend our reservation, because they were booked. So, we rented a car, and drove here".

"You stayed here with a man unsupervised?"

"Nothing happened, Pa. We behaved ourselves."

"What you did is have a rendezvous under my roof when you knew I wouldn't approve".

"It wasn't like that. It was more about finding a spot out of the cold"

"The California lifestyle might have won you over, but I'm still the same. And as long as I'm living, and as long as you aren't married, there will be no hanky-panky under this roof".

"Sir, I assure you, there wasn't any that weekend. I would never disrespect you like that".

"I appreciate that".

"Can we move on from this, please?"

"What all did you two do that weekend?"

"Well, we went riding, we watched tv, we had a snowball fight, we had fun."

"Yes, we certainly did".

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves, even though you know I probably wouldn't have approved".

"Pa, I'm a grown woman. At some point you're going to have to trust me".

"Trust is earned, Jennifer".

"Have I not earned it? You're giving me access to your safety deposit box but you won't trust me to have a friend over when you're not here? I'm not 14, you know".

"That's a good point. Perhaps I should rethink the safety deposit box".

"Fine. And perhaps I should rethink some things too".

She tossed her napkin on the table and stormed upstairs.

"I apologize son, she has a nasty temper. She gets it honestly".

"No apology necessary, sir".

Jonathan stood up and took his plate and Jennifer's plate to the kitchen. He tried to rinse them, but Walter insisted on doing the dishes.

He went upstairs to check on Jennifer.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm angry. Angry at myself for thinking he had changed after all this time. Angry at him for not changing".

"Darling, you can't pick your family. I would know. If we could pick our family, I would have been adopted as soon as I knew what the word meant".

"I'm sorry-I should have realized-"

"No, it's ok. That's a part of me, and I can't change it. Just like he's a part of you, and you can't change it. You don't have to be like him, but one of you is going to have to accept the other one for how they are".

"I do accept him. I just want him to accept me".

"I realize that. I wish I knew how to make you feel better".

"You are the only one who makes me feel better".

"I'm glad".

"Would you hate me if I said I wanted us to get a hotel?"

"I could never hate you, you know that. But are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid if we stay here, he's going to keep us on an even shorter leash than he would have had he and I not had these discussions".

"I'm ok with it".

"Good. I'm going to go downstairs and tell him we are leaving".

She got up and headed downstairs and found her dad in the den.

"Pa, under the circumstances, Jonathan and I are going to get a hotel room".

"What for?"

"Because. He and I haven't even been here 3 hours and you and I have already had 2 arguments. I don't want to spend the rest of the weekend uncomfortable, and more importantly, I don't want him to be uncomfortable either."

"Sweetheart, let's bury the hatchet. I promise, no more comments about living together or marriage or any of that".

"You mean it?"

"I mean it. You're right, you're a grown woman, it's time I recognized that you wouldn't have made it this far if you couldn't make your own decisions".

"Thank you".

"Where's Jonathan?"

"Upstairs. I think he was trying to give us a minute".

"Oh, I see".

She went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Darling?"

He appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It's ok. You can come down now".

He came down and embraced her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. He wants us to stay and he promised to back off a little".

"Good, good".

She and Jonathan sat on the couch. She read a magazine while her dad asked Jonathan questions about himself and his company.

They had a very pleasant conversation, and Jennifer was very surprised.

Finally, around 10, her dad said he was headed to bed.

"Goodnight you two. The no hanky-panky rule still stands, by the way".

"Goodnight, Pa".

"Goodnight, sir".

Jonathan and Jennifer sat up downstairs a little longer, and then headed to bed themselves.

She had just changed into her nightgown when he popped his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Absolutely".

She climbed under the covers and pulled them back and patted the bed.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

She picked up a photo album and put it on the bed.

"Hang on a minute".

She got up and got something out of her closet and put it on the back of her bedroom door.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a string of bells, darling. If Pa comes up the steps, they shake. It's a trick I used to use when I was on the phone after my bedtime".

"You're so creative".

"Thank you".

She climbed back in bed and they started looking at the photo album.

She started yawning about a half hour later, so he decided to let her get some rest.

"Hold me till I fall asleep?"

"You got it".

He reached up and turned out the light and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, I love you".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"Goodnight, I love you too".

He held her till she fell asleep, which was momentarily. Finally, he tore himself away and gave her a final kiss and then headed to his room.

As he drifted off to sleep, he resolved to figure out someway to make things between them more permanent.


	22. Chapter 22

***Saturday***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up and had breakfast with her dad and then headed to the stables.

He laced his fingers through hers as they walked down the driveway.

"That bacon stuffed French toast was amazing".

"Yeah, it was. That was one of my mom's signature recipes".

They got to the stables and selected their horses and got saddled up.

She showed him all over the backside of the property, where she used to ride, the trails, her old treehouse, all of it.

They got back just before lunch time, and headed into the kitchen.

"Hi Miss Jennifer, Mr. Jonathan. You two are just in time. I made a lunch meat plate, and got out the special toaster".

Jennifer giggled and kissed Walter's cheek.

"What's the special toaster?"

"It toasts baguettes. It's like a combo toaster and toaster oven. Pa doesn't like it, so we have to keep it in a cabinet when we aren't using it".

She made herself a loaded sandwich, and Jonathan made himself a turkey bacon and cheddar.

"I knew Miss Jennifer would make a loaded sandwich".

"Walter, you know me so well".

"What's a loaded sandwich?"

"Oh, darling, it's the best. You put cheese on both sides of the bread, and toast them, get them good and melty. And then you put the same toppings in the same order on each side, and then load them together. So, if you were to look at it from top to bottom, it's like a mirror image."

"So, why do you call it loaded?"

"I learned how to make one of these when I was in boarding school. And we called them loaded because the bread couldn't handle the weight of the toppings, and would fall apart".

"Interesting".

She fed him a bite and he declared it to be wonderful. He fed her a bite and she did the same.

After lunch was over, they did the dishes and then headed to the living room.

"Darling, come with me".

She took his hand and led him down the hall to the back patio, and around to the side of the backyard.

They walked down a trail and came to a small little shed.

She led him around to the back, and grabbed a hammock stand.

She went into the shed and grabbed the hammock and he helped her set it up.

They climbed in and got comfy.

"This is so nice".

"Yeah, it's really relaxing back here".

They stayed out there about an hour, napping in each other's arms.

Jonathan woke up when it started to rain, and he and Jennifer just made it inside before it was a downpour.

They snuggled up on the couch and Jennifer turned on the tv so they could watch a movie.

He kept rubbing his neck.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just have a little headache".

He scooted down and leaned back against her chest and she rubbed his temples for him.

"Ahhh, that feels great".

After she was done with his temples, she started massaging the base of his neck.

About an hour later, her dad came in.

"Hello, hello".

"Hey Pa".

They sat up and she turned off the movie.

"How was your horseback ride?"

"Fun."

"Very nice".

"Jennifer, this box is for you to take back with you. I won't tell you what to do with it, but I would advise you to open a safety deposit box, since that's where it came from".

"Got it".

"I have one, darling. I'll add you to it and you can just put it in there".

"Great idea".

"Well, I guess we'd better get ready for dinner. I can't wait to see which of your favorites he will make tonight".

"Me either. Darling, do you need some headache medicine?"

"No, I think I'm ok".

They headed upstairs and got dressed, and then came back downstairs.

They were seated at the table when Walter came in.

"Cheese and artichoke stuffed grilled chicken, parmesan baked tomatoes and mushrooms, and parmesan risotto".

"Love it".

"Darling, by any chance is your favorite cheese parmesan?"

"Very funny".

Stephen and Jonathan talked about sports and politics all through dinner, and Jennifer was ecstatic they were getting along so well.

After dinner was over, she took the dishes to the kitchen while they retired to the living room.

"Sir, I realize that Jennifer doesn't think marriage is necessary. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to change her mind. I would love nothing more than marry her and take care of her for the rest of our lives, and I hope that we have your blessing on that. I love her more than I ever thought possible, she's simply the greatest thing that's ever happened to me outside of Max".

"Who is Max?"

"Well, he took me in when the orphanage threw me out. And he made sure that I knew the basic things that I needed to know in order to be a man, and did father-like things for me, such as buying my first suit, making sure I had an education. He's the closest thing to a parent I've ever known."

"I see. I'm glad you had someone like him in your life, son. You were very fortunate".

"Yes, I was".

"Son, as long as Jennifer is happy with you, I'm happy with you. You have my blessing. Now, here's a warning. If I have to step in, it won't be pretty. I stepped in when she got mixed up with that nincompoop Elliott, and thankfully, he was smart enough to heed my warning to leave her alone and not make me get my lawyers involved. However, I fear that he still keeps tabs on her. Don't make call the law on you, son. That's all I ask".

"I promise I won't. I can also promise you that I will protect her from him as best I can".

"I appreciate that. Do you know if he's still sniffing around?"

"He is. He owns Greenleaf Global. She and I haven't discussed it further than that, though. I have two theories on what he's doing-either he's punishing her for the Senate hearing and that's why they didn't offer her a job when they took over the paper, or he's punishing her for leaving him".

"Knowing him, it's the second one".

"Either way, I'm prepared to keep him away from her as best I can".

"Thank you. If you need my legal team, you just call".

"I'll keep that in mind".

Jennifer came and joined them, and cozied up with Jonathan.

Jonathan and Stephen continued their political conversation which segued into a conversation on political conspiracy theories. Jennifer read a magazine and just listened.

Jennifer started yawning, and then her dad said he was going to bed.

"Goodnight Pa, we'll see you in the morning".

"Goodnight you two".

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jennifer turned the lights out and took Jonathan's hand and led him upstairs.

They went into her room and she closed the door and then grabbed him and kissed him.

"You were so sexy talking to my dad about politics and conspiracy theories".

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you were. I was so proud of you".

He kissed her again, and then whispered into her ear.

"John F. Kennedy was assassinated by the mob".

She started laughing.

"You're so crazy".

She turned around and held her hair up.

"Can you unzip me, please?"

"Certainly".

He planted a few kisses on her neck while had her hair up.

"Mmmm…that feels nice".

"There's more where those came from".

She quickly changed into a nightgown, and then climbed on the bed.

"Come snuggle".

"I don't want your dad to catch us".

"The bells, remember?"

She snuggled down onto his chest.

"I'm torn because I don't want to leave at all. I love being here where I grew up. But I absolutely cannot wait to make love with you again".

"I miss it too".

"You've been a great sport, honey. I really appreciate it".

"Anything for you, darling. But damn, I sure hope Max has a poker game to go to tomorrow night".

She chuckled against his chest.

"His sex radar is on point".

"Well, he is my father, for all intents and purposes".

"Good point".

"Darling, where do you see us in 50 years?"

"Probably, in a nursing home, crashing our walkers into each other, or sitting in side-by-side recliners holding hands".

"You really think we'll make it that long?"

"I know we will. I refuse for us to not make it that long. Where do you see us?"

"On one of those senior cruises, watching sunsets and sipping champagne".

"That would be nice too".

"Darling, you know what we need?"

"What's that?"

"We need to take one of those stay-cations, where we check into a hotel in town not far from the house, and we spend the whole time in bed".

"That's a great idea."

"Darling….what do you think about us throwing a dinner party?"

"For what?"

"Well, we go to a lot of dinner parties, darling. And it's our turn".

"I like going more than I like hosting. It will be a lot of work for you and Max".

"Consider it charity".

"I already gave at the office".

"You know what I mean. We could highlight a specific charity and have everyone who attends donate to it".

"So, you want to throw a charity fundraiser? That's a lot different from a dinner party".

"Yeah, I suppose it is".

"I just think if we don't host at least once, everyone is going to stop inviting us".

"I'm sure that's not the case".

They continued chatting till she started yawning.

"Ok, that's my cue. I love you".

"I love you more".

"I love you the most".

"I'm pretty sure I love you the most".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"And I promise, as soon as we are on the plane and have time to ourselves, to show you just how much".

They shared several long kisses, and then he finally headed to bed.

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Pa".

"Morning sweetheart. Morning, Jonathan".

"Good morning".

"I can't wait to see which of my favorite breakfasts Walter is making for us today".

"Something smells great".

Just then, Walter brought it all in.

"Miss Jennifer's favorite breakfast casserole, plus waffled hash browns and sliced fruit".

"Walter, you're the greatest".

"Sweetheart, here is your birthday present. You can open it now or save it till your birthday, your choice".

"Well of course I want to open it with you".

She unwrapped it and found a gorgeous pair of sapphire and diamond earrings.

"Oh Pa, they're exquisite!"

"They were your mothers. I gave them to her on her 28th birthday, when you were 5 months old".

"I love them, and I love that they were hers".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome, sweetheart".

Jonathan took a bite of the breakfast casserole and gave it a thumbs-up.

"Sweetheart, do you and Jonathan have big plans for your birthday?"

"We haven't talked about anything".

"I have it all planned sir. I'm going to take her to the Burger Barn, and let her play on the playground if she eats all of her fries".

"Ha ha, very funny. Jonathan is dying to get into a ball pit".

"Don't knock it till you try it".

"I'll keep that in mind".

"You always were especially fond of the slide, sweetheart. The taller, the better".

"Pa, don't give him any ideas".

"Duly noted, sir, and much appreciated".

"Jonathan!"

"Birthdays are special, darling. Now, eat all of your hash browns and I'll buy you a swing set".

"You are crazy".

"About you". He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Darling, did you call Jack?"

"Not yet. I will after breakfast".

"Do I have time to get one more ride in?"

"Sure".

"Want to come with me?"

"Sure".

"Sweetheart, I hate to disappoint you, but Sunday mornings is when the stable hands bathe all the horses and put them in the pasture to dry and graze a bit. Horses won't be ready for riding till after lunch".

"Darn. Oh well, next visit".

As soon as they were finished eating, Jennifer took the dishes to the kitchen, and helped Walter with cleaning up, while Jonathan headed to call Jack.

An hour later, they were packed up and headed for the airport.

"Bye Pa, we love you. I'll talk to you soon".

"Bye sweetheart, I love you too".

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir".

"You are welcome here here anytime, son. It was a pleasure".

"Thank you".

Jonathan and Jennifer got in the car and she waved to her dad as they drove away.

"What a nice visit".

"Yeah, it was. You were great with him".

"As far as father's go, he was middle of the road, on the easy/hard scale".

"I figured he would give you somewhat of a hard time, but I knew he wouldn't go full throttle on you".

She laced her fingers through his, and held his hand as they drove along.

They made it to the airport right on time.

They boarded the plane, and got settled.

As soon as they were up in the air and Jack turned off the seatbelt sign, Jennifer took hers off and leaned over a little closer to him.

"Meet you in the bedroom in 5 minutes".

She got up and headed to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

By the time he got there, she was undressed. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

She was wearing a white strapless teddy, thigh-high stockings and a garter belt.

"I haven't seen this before".

"You like it?"

"I love it. I love anything you wear".

She sat on the bed while he stepped out of his pants and took his shirt off, and extended her leg towards him so he would undo the clips on her garter belt holding her stockings up.

He kissed her as he undid them, and seductively peeled the stocking off each of her legs.

She barely got the snaps on her teddy undone before he was tugging it off of her.

Once they were both naked, she climbed under the covers and pulled them back so he could join her.

He took her in his arms.

"I love you, so much".

"Yeah? Show me how much".

***Wednesday***

Jennifer was at Jonathan's house, searching the want ads for a job and updating her resume.

Around 10:30, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak to Jennifer Edwards?"

"This is she".

"Hi, this is Deanne, Mr. Hart's secretary. He is requesting that you come to the office, and he says it shouldn't take more than 30 minutes, tops".

"Right now?"

"As soon as possible, ma'am".

"Ok, tell him I'm on my way".

She hung up and went to freshen up, and then headed out.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer pulled up and parked next to Jonathan's car, and headed inside.

Deanne met her as she was coming off the elevator.

"Hi. I presume you are Miss Edwards?"

"Yes, I am".

"Hi, I'm Deanne. Mr. Hart is right in here, in the conference room".

She opened the door and let Jennifer in.

Jonathan was sitting at a long table with about 10 businessmen.

"Hi darling. Come on in. Thank you, Deanne. Darling, would you like some water or anything?"

"No, I'm fine".

She walked over to him and hugged.

"Gentlemen, this is my girlfriend, Jennifer Edwards. She's the real reason we are meeting today".

Jonathan could tell Jennifer was embarrassed.

"Darling, what's this all about?"

He pulled the chair out for her and she sat down.

"Darling, these men are all very influential businessmen on the West Coast. And at some point in the last month, they and I have all received the same offer. My offer came in two days ago. I immediately planned this meeting, and these gentlemen and I struck a deal".

"What kind of deal?"

"Gentlemen, starting with Bill at the head of the table, if you are staunchly opposed to doing any kind of business with Elliott Manning, Greenleaf Global, or any of his other companies, please raise your right hand".

Slowly, like dominoes falling one by one, they all raised their right hand.

"Darling, it's unanimous. This means that effectively, he will be restricted to the Midwest, east coast and gulf coast. The other businesses here in California especially, aren't big enough to hold his interest. This all but ensures that he won't ever own companies in Los Angeles again, and if he relocates one here, he will be hard pressed to find anyone to do business with him".

She leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you, darling".

She turned back to the board.

"Thank you, gentlemen"

"Yes, thank you, gentlemen. This meeting is adjourned".

Jonathan and Jennifer went and stood by the door as all the other businessmen left, and then he took her hand and led her to his office.

As soon as the door was closed, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"You are the most romantic man I've ever known".

"I will do absolutely everything I can to protect you, no matter what. You know that".

They spent a few more minutes kissing and holding each other.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"Around 5. And Max is going to the track, so it's just going to be you and me in the house".

"Wonderful. Want me to make us a special dinner?"

"You can if you want. Or we can have it delivered, whatever. Only thing I don't like is peas and beans".

"Got it. Well, I better let you get back to work. I love you".

"I love you too".

She gave him a long goodbye kiss, and then headed out.

As he watched her walk to the elevator, he thought about how thankful he was that she had come into his life.


	23. Chapter 23

Jonathan got home at 5:30, and found Jennifer in the kitchen, setting the table.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome". She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Dinner is almost ready".

"Smells wonderful."

"I hope you'll like it. I kind of mixed two recipes together".

"I'm sure I'll love it. How about a glass of wine?"

"That sounds lovely".

He walked over to the oven and took a peek.

"What are we having?"

"Well, I took my mom's recipe for spaghetti and meatballs and combined it with her lasagna recipe, so basically, we are having baked spaghetti and meatballs with momma's sauce".

"Sounds great".

He poured them both some Valpolicella, and turned on some soft music.

They started dancing right there in the kitchen, while they were waiting for the timer to go off.

"I love nights like this with you".

"I'll take any night with you".

She leaned up and kissed him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How did your meetings go this afternoon?"

"Well, actually. I think we are close to a merger with Pacific Coast Electronics".

"That's wonderful".

She gave him another long kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

Just as he was deepening their kiss, the phone rang.

She leaned against his chest, and he finally stepped over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hi...I see…sure, that sounds great. We'll see you then".

He hung up the phone and returned to Jennifer.

"Susan is having dinner party Thursday night. She wants us to go and she wants us to bring an appetizer".

"Sounds fun".

The timer went off, so she got their dinner out of the oven, and made their plates. He helped her as much as he could, and they sat down to eat.

They had a lovely dinner, and then did the dishes together.

After they were finished, she turned to him.

"I'm going to go put on something more comfortable. Why don't you make us some cocktails?"

"Sounds wonderful".

She headed to the bedroom and came out a few minutes later in her nightgown and robe. He had poured them each a cocktail and was waiting for her on the couch.

They snuggled for a bit and sipped their cocktails.

They headed to bed about an hour or so later.

Jennifer snuggled up to Jonathan's chest when he climbed in bed. They watched a game for a bit and then turned off the tv.

He made love to her for a little bit, and then embraced her.

She was quiet, and he could tell something was wrong.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"I suppose. I just feel so….unfulfilled. I need to make some changes in my life, Jonathan".

He reached over and turned on the light.

"What do you mean?"

She sat up on her elbow and looked at him.

"I mean, I moved here when I quit my job and I haven't done anything to replace it. And during the day, I'm bored out of my mind, Jonathan. I ordered a computer today, and I want to start writing again, but I have nobody to write for. And I've put in several applications, but they all say "Sorry, but we don't think you're right for the position". And I can't put my finger on it, but I just know that somehow, this either has something to do with Elliott or me testifying before the Senate. I'm not sure which, but I'm going crazy".

"Going crazy how? Are you thinking of moving back home?"

"No, nothing like that. I told you, I'm unfulfilled creatively. I have all this crazy energy that I don't know what to do with".

"Have you ever considered writing for yourself?"

"You mean freelance? I would love to do that. It would mean that I would have to either rent an office or set one up here at home, but I would be in charge of my own stories and all of that. I love that idea".

"As it turns out, the wife of one of my executives is a freelance editor. I can set up a meeting with her if you want".

"I want, Mr. H. I want".

"I'll make some calls tomorrow".

"I would need at least a week to get my resume together and get a few writing samples. And I think I need to drive back to San Diego to bring some more things here".

"I tell you what. Let's do that, this weekend, together. And when you and I get back here and you are ready, then I'll set up the meeting".

"I like that".

"I just have one question. It's strange to me that you were fine all evening and then we have sex and now you're thinking about this".

"Jonathan, I love you with all my heart, you know that. And I love our life together, this has nothing to do with you and me, I promise. If it did, I wouldn't be sleeping with you, I assure you".

He stretched out beside her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"If you want to come work for me at the office…"

"That's not a good idea".

"You're right. I wouldn't be able to concentrate".

"Neither would I".

"But…I do want you to come and shadow me for a day or two at some point".

"Why?"

"Well, if something ever happened to me, I want you to take it over and in order to do that, you need to know how to do the things I do".

"No, Jonathan. We are not talking about this".

"Jennifer-"

"You dying is an off-limits topic for me, ok?"

"I understand that. I'm just trying to prepare ahead".

"Are you sick? Do you feel ok? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm fine, honest. I'm just thinking ahead. That's all".

"Thinking ahead is great. Talking about you dying is not".

"Darling-"

"No, Jonathan. I'm not talking about you dying".

"Ok, I'm sorry. We will talk about it later".

She glared at him.

"NO, we won't!"

In a flash, she was up and out of the bed, and headed for the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later with her nightgown on, and climbed into bed and rolled away from him.

"Can we talk about this now?"

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

He waited till she was asleep, and then leaned over and kissed her head.

"Goodnight, I love you".

He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep next to her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got up early and quietly got ready.

She left a note on the counter downstairs that she was going for a run and would be back later.

She came in just as Jonathan was about to head to the office.

"There you are, I was worried about you".

"I'm fine. I just went for a run".

"How far did you go?"

"About 10 miles, I think".

She quickly drank a large glass of water, and then grabbed a banana.

Jonathan came over to the sink next to her and put his dishes in and then kissed the side of her face.

"I'm glad I got to see you before I left".

She finished her banana and put the peel in the trash.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a minute.

"I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can".

"I love you too".

She gave him a kiss and then headed to shower while he headed to the office.

About an hour later, there was a delivery of flowers for her. All the flowers were purple, with one perfect hot pink rose in the middle. Jennifer loved it, and thought it was absolutely gorgeous.

She dug for the card and opened it.

 _I love you, and I hope we have many, many years ahead of us-lunch today? Call Deanne-Jonathan_.

She picked up the phone and called his office. Deanne answered.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi Deanne. It's Jennifer. Can you please tell Jonathan yes to his lunch offer?"

"Hi Miss Edwards. Mr. Hart says come to the office at 11:30 and he will take care of the rest".

"Thank you".

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer arrived at Hart Industries a few minutes early and parked right next to Jonathan.

She took the elevator to his floor and headed towards his office.

"Hi Deanne, how are you?"

"HI Miss Edwards, I'm well, thank you. You can go on in, Mr. Hart is expecting you".

"Thank you".

She opened the door to his office, and found him on the phone.

He stood up and motioned for her to come to him and held his arm out to her.

"Ok Dave, I trust you. Just do me a favor, can you send me a copy of the report from the appraiser? Thank you".

He hung up the phone and turned to her.

"Hi beautiful".

"Hi handsome".

He gave her a few kisses.

"Thank you for my beautiful flowers".

"You're welcome".

He took her hand and led her to the couch. She sat next to him.

"I had Deanne order us a spread from The Bistro".

"Sounds yummy".

He took her hands and kissed her fingers.

"Darling, everything I do is with you in mind, whether it's to protect you, or provide for you, or just to make you happy. I wasn't trying to upset you last night, when I brought up leaving the company to you. I am trying to protect you, and the reality is, we don't know how long we have here, and I want to make sure that you are taken care of and provided for, after I'm gone as well as while I'm here. That's all I'm trying to do, honest".

"I appreciate that. I just can't think about a time when you aren't here, Jonathan. You mean so much to me, and I refuse to accept that we won't go together or that one of us will ever have to live without the other".

"At some point we are going to have to make out a will or some kind of formal legal document to address this".

"Jonathan, you and I aren't married. Can we leave each other our stuff even if we just live together for the rest of our lives?"

"I think so. But I tell you what, I'll ask my legal team and find out".

"Good idea".

"Do you want to get married?"

"I would marry you. But I don't necessarily need to be married. And I think our relationship would survive either way. What about you, what do you want?"

"As long as I have you, and I know that you will be protected and taken care of and provided for, I'm fine either way, really".

"Ok, so I propose that we figure out how we want our estate handled and get it set up and then we don't have to talk about it again. I really don't like thinking about a time where you and I won't be together".

"I like that idea".

She looked at him incredulously.

"I meant us talking about it and figuring it out, not us not being together".

"Oh. Good".

"So, you being upset with me last night, is that why you went running this morning?"

"Not entirely. I love to run, and I feel like I can get a clear head and I can most of the time get creatively inspired when I go running. You can go running with me next time if you want".

"I hate running".

"Never mind."

"What time did you leave this morning?"

"Before the sun came up, around 6".

"Want me to get you a treadmill for the house?"

"Sure, but I'm still going to run outside. Nothing beats fresh air. But I can use it on rainy days or something".

"Yeah, you could".

"So, this weekend we are going to San Diego?"

"Yeah, we can make a weekend of it. Go down Friday, come home Sunday".

"I'd like that. We'll have to eat out though, as there are absolutely zero groceries in my townhouse".

"That's fine with me".

She linked her arm through his.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I don't know, because I'm the lucky one to have you".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

Deanne brought their lunch in, and then went and got them drinks from the break room.

They had a lovely romantic lunch, and then Jennifer left, promising to see him when he got home.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She gave him a few kisses and then headed out.

***Jonathan's house***

Jennifer arrived home and came inside.

"Hi Miss Edwards. There were a couple of deliveries for you. I put them on the bar".

"Thanks, Max".

She headed to the bar and started looking at her deliveries.

Her computer had arrived, and so had some clothes she had ordered.

The final one was a flat, brown envelope. She opened it, and pulled out a stack of papers.

 _ **He supposedly loves you. If that's so, why did he buy life insurance for me? Smartest thing you can do now is walk away.**_

Jennifer moved the note aside and saw a policy that indicated that Jonathan had bought Fallon a life insurance policy for 400,000 dollars.

She was shocked, but she figured there was something else going on.

She went to the bedroom and closed the door and called his office.

"Hi Deanne, can I speak to Jonathan? Tell him it's important, please".

"Certainly, ma'am. One moment".

He came on the line a few seconds later.

"Hey darling."

"Hi. There was a delivery when I got home. Did you buy Fallon a life insurance policy?"

"What? Absolutely not!"

"Well, then she must have done it in your name. it's for 400,000 dollars. And she enclosed the policy in the envelope along with a nasty note."

"What's the company?"

"Price Mutual".

"I'll have Owen call them and straighten it out. I promise you, I didn't buy her anything. Darling, my meeting is here so I have to go".

"Jonathan, this is important!"

"And so is this meeting. I promise you, Owen will straighten it out. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and went and set up her computer.

An hour later, there was another delivery with Jennifer's name on it.

She signed for it, and brought it inside.

It was a box with a heavy picture frame inside. Inside the frame was a picture of Jonathan and Jennifer smashed to pieces.

She put it on their bed and then got back to work.

At 4 p.m., there was another delivery.

Again, she signed for it and brought it in.

It was another big box, addressed to Jennifer.

She opened it and found a wedding dress. She pulled it out to look at it and realized it was covered in a red liquid appearing to be blood.

There was a note pinned to the back of the dress.

 _Is he really worth it? Just let me have him, and you can avoid all of this unhappiness_.

Jennifer grew very scared.

"Max? Max, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Miss Edwards. What is it?"

"Can you call Jonathan's police buddy, please and have him come over?"

"Sure".

"Thank you".

***An hour later***

Jonathan was driving home, listening to the radio as he drove.

He turned on to his street, in his own little world, headed towards the house.

As soon as he recognized the police car out front, he started to have a panic attack, and couldn't get inside the house fast enough.

He parked at the end of the driveway and ran inside.

"Darling, are you ok? Max, you ok?"

"In here, Mr. H."

He came into the living room to find Jennifer, Max, and his friend Herschel sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"It's very simple, Jonathan. Either we press charges against Fallon and see them through, or I'm leaving you and moving out. Your choice".


	24. Chapter 24

"Start from the beginning".

"You and I had lunch, and you swore to me that you wanted to protect me. And then I get home and there were some deliveries. Two, I had ordered. One I had not. It was an envelope from her, with the insurance papers that I called you about. And then an hour later, she sent a picture frame with a picture of you and I together in it, busted to pieces. The picture is from us having dinner that night in San Clemente, so she obviously had us followed. And then an hour later, she sent a wedding dress, covered in a red liquid with stab marks in it and a note that says it would be easier if I just let her have you. I'm done with this, Jonathan. I'm not kidding. I can't take it anymore".

"Jonathan, Jennifer explained everything to me. And I cannot press charges on the picture frame itself, but I can on the notes and the wedding dress, in the form of harassment. And if what she says is true about the insurance papers, that's fraud".

Jonathan came and sat down next to Jennifer and tried to comfort her.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Max, has Fallon bothered you at all?"

"Not a bit, Mr. H."

He hesitated.

"Jonathan!"

"Darling, I don't want to ruin the rest of her life over something silly like this. And I'm afraid if I press charges, it will do just that. I want her to get help, but I'm not sure prison is the answer".

"Jonathan, she threatened me in a round about way. She sent a wedding dress with stab marks and blood on it, for God's sake. Wake up! She's becoming more and more unhinged".

"For what it's worth, I agree with her, Jonathan. This is getting scary".

"Can you just pick her up and talk to her, Herschel?"

Jennifer got up and headed to the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Jonathan, I can't force you to press charges. But I strongly advise that you do. I've never seen something like this end with the aggressor just backing off. I can go talk to her but if she denies it, my hands are tied. And if she's smart, she will".

"I just think she's misguided and has a mental issue, and could benefit more from mental help than prison".

"I can still press charges and then you can work that out with the DA".

"Let's do that".

"Ok. I'll draw up the paperwork. You and Jennifer will have to come to the station tomorrow to sign the papers".

"Thank you".

Herschel took everything with him as evidence, and then Jonathan walked him out.

"Max, give us a little bit before dinner, would you? I'm going to go try and talk to her".

"Got it, Mr. H."

Jennifer was laying on the bed, typing on her laptop when he went into the bedroom.

He came over and sat by her.

"Don't you dare touch me".

"Jennifer, just hear me out".

"Why? So, you can just dismiss me again?"

"I didn't dismiss you".

"Yes, you did. She's dangerous and after all she has put us through, she deserves to be in prison. And she's not going to stop, she's going to get worse and worse. And instead of respecting me enough to put her away where she can't hurt anyone else ever again, you want to be her hero and ride to her rescue. I'm not having it".

"I never said I wanted to be her hero. I said I wanted her to get the help that she needs".

"What about the help that we need getting her out of our lives?"

"Jennifer, she's misguided. I think she has a mental issue. She wouldn't do well in prison with that".

"That's not my problem, Jonathan! She is purposely doing and saying things intended to hurt me and make me think she is going to hurt me. Don't you see that?"

"I see where you might feel that way, but we have no indication that she's actually going to go through with these threats".

"Jonathan….she sent a wedding dress with blood on it and knife cuts in it. No indication that she'll go through with it-there's only one way to test that!"

"Calm down, Jennifer. There's no need to be hysterical".

"Do I seriously mean that little to you?"

"You know you mean everything to me".

"I thought I did".

She closed her laptop and got up and headed to the closet.

She began furiously packing a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the hell out of this town, as far away from Fallon O'Shea that I can get. If you won't protect me, I'll protect myself".

"And where are you going?"

"Back to San Diego".

She got her things all packed, and then started packing her computer and other items.

She handed him the check from her dad.

"Here, I'll buy the car from you. Take this as a down payment and let me know what the rest is".

"Jennifer, don't do this. Stay here with me, please?"

"My mind is made up, Jonathan".

"How can I protect you in San Diego?"

"Oh, so NOW you want to protect me?! That's cute, Jonathan. You've done a hell of a job protecting me so far!"

"Jennifer, that's not fair! You're the one that accepted the deliveries, not me".

"Are you serious? She didn't mark the packages "dangerous", Jonathan. I'm smarter than that, thank you very much".

"I'm not saying you're not smart, Jennifer. I'm saying that we all have to be a little more cautious".

"But not cautious enough to press charges, is that it?"

"It's not that simple, Jennifer. I don't think she has any malicious intent. I think she has misguided intentions".

"Well, when your wife is stabbed on your wedding day, I hope you realize that her misguided intentions are a lot more serious than that. And my condolences to your wife, because it won't be me".

She took her bags and headed to the car and loaded them.

Without another word to Jonathan, she got in the car and drove away.

Jonathan stood in the kitchen watching her.

"Go after her, Mr. H. She's scared. And she has every right to be scared".

"And say what? I already tried talking to her. Only thing that's left is to lie to her and I don't want to do that".

"Mr. H., if you don't mind me saying so, you're going to have to be the bad guy here and press charges. Otherwise, you're going to lose Miss Edwards forever, and she's the best thing that ever happened to our family. Nobody else would ever come close".

"I know, Max. I know. I'm just trying to live up to what I promised you and the judge".

"I respect that, Mr. H. If I may be frank, you've more than paid me back. And the judge would agree that this is more serious than your situation. And Miss Edwards wasn't part of that and doesn't deserve what this woman is putting her through".

He closed the door and walked to the bar and poured himself a scotch, which he then took to his bedroom.

He was sitting on the bed, wishing Jennifer would come back through the door, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's Owen. I was able to verify that Fallon O'Shea not only forged your signature on the insurance papers, she forged your signature on the credit card being used to pay for the policy. I contacted the company and informed them it was fraudulent and asked them to cancel the policy immediately, and I contacted the DA. She has done this to 4 other guys, Jonathan. You are just the latest. She's being picked up within the hour".

"Thanks Owen".

He hung up and called Jennifer's car phone.

She picked up on the third ring. He could tell she was crying.

"I don't….want to talk…."

"Then just listen, baby. I'm sorry, I love you, and I'm sorry. I just got off the phone with Owen. It's a long story, but the DA is pressing charges and she's going to be picked up within the hour. Please come back so we can work this out".

"You dismissed…..my feelings, Jonathan. I deserve better…"

"I know that. I promise, we will work it all out, just come home".

"I'm….too upset. And I'm out of gas".

"Pull over. Tell me where you are and I'll come to you".

"At the overlook".

"I'll be right there. Promise me you'll stay right there".

"I..promise".

"I love you. I'm on my way".

He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.

"Max, we got a gas can?"

"In the garage".

"I'll be back later".

"Where you going?"

"To get Jennifer".

"Atta boy".

He grabbed the gas can and got in the car and headed to the gas station.

After leaving the gas station, he headed to the overlook.

He saw her, sitting in the sand, in front of the car.

He pulled up and grabbed a bag and got out and ran to her and sat next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her.

She kept crying.

"It's ok, baby. She's not going to hurt us anymore".

"I was…scared….I am…scared….but you….didn't believe me…."

"I do believe you".

He handed her the bottle of water from the gas station that he brought with him.

She took a few drinks and calmed down.

"Jennifer, can I tell you a story?"

She nodded.

"When I was 14, I was in a rough spot. I was being bullied at school because I lived in an orphanage. I didn't have a lot of friends and I was too old to be adopted. I was convinced that I was going to be homeless living on the streets when I turned 18, because they kick you out of the orphanage on your birthday if you aren't adopted. So, I fell in with a bad crowd, in an effort to appear cool. And one day, we went to a gas station to get some drinks. Unbeknownst to me, two of the guys in the group decided to rob the place. I was given about a 4-second notice that I was the lookout. They left me, holding the bag. I was arrested, taken to the police station, and charged with armed robbery. I was facing 40 years in prison. I was scared, and I was more alone that I ever thought possible. And I was given one phone call. I called Max. He showed up, and tried to bail me out, but they wouldn't let me bail out till I had my first court appearance the next morning. So, he promised me he would be there, and that it would be ok. And then, Max called the orphanage and told the nuns that I was with him and he was sick and needed me to take care of him. And then, true to his word, he showed up the next morning. And in court, he stood up and told the judge that sending me to prison wasn't a good idea, that I was a kid, and I needed guidance, and that he would give it to me. I was shocked, and incredibly grateful. He and I had only known each other for a couple of months. If he hadn't done that for me, I would have gotten the maximum sentence. The judge only dropped the charges because Max convinced him that I was duped by the others and that he would take full responsibility for me. I tried my hardest to convince him to help the others out, and he wouldn't. And he was right, but I didn't know that then. They all got the maximum sentence-40 years. Had Max not shown me more kindness than I deserved, I would have ended up in prison right next to them. And I promised myself and the judge that I would pay it forward, and I have. Now, as far as Fallon is concerned, I want her to get the proper medical treatment. Baby, she won't get that in prison. After you left the room, I told Herschel that I wanted her to get help for this obsession. He agreed to relay that to the DA. After you left the house, Owen called. She forged my name on the policy, and on the credit card she opened to pay for the policy. He said I'm the 5th guy she's done this to, so the DA is pressing charges. It's not that I didn't believe you, or didn't want to protect you. I just wanted to show her kindness and grace like Max showed me, and make sure she got the help she desperately needs".

"She threatened to kill me, Jonathan".

"I realize that. That's the clue that says she needs help".

"We were supposed to grow old together".

"And we will. If she doesn't leave us alone, you and I will move to Switzerland".

"That's not funny".

"I'm serious. I'm sorry, Jennifer. I handled this all wrong".

"I was so looking forward to the party tomorrow night".

"We can still go".

"Susan isn't going to let us in her house now that we had Fallon arrested".

"Well, I tell you what-let's just go over there and talk to her".

"I'm a mess".

"You're beautiful".

He helped her up and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, more than anything. Nobody is going to stab you on our wedding day, and I promise, I'll go to the station right now and press charges if you want me to".

She nodded.

"Ok, let's go".

"I was an idiot. I ran out of gas".

"I brought some. And you're not an idiot. You're the most intelligent, beautiful, sexiest woman in the whole world, with the biggest, most caring heart of anyone I've ever known. And I love you the most".

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, honey".

"It's alright. I deserved it".

He filled her tank with gas, and then she followed him to the gas station where they filled it the rest of the way.

"I called Herschel on the way over here. He said I can't come do the charges tonight, I have to come tomorrow. And I called Susan and she said to come on over".

They drove to Susan's house and parked.

He took her hand and led her up the walkway.

He rang the doorbell.

"Ok, here goes nothing".


	25. Chapter 25

"Hi, come on in".

"Thanks for having us".

"Jennifer, are you ok?"

She shook her head.

"Susan, let's sit down".

They sat down on the couch.

"After our talk a few weeks ago, Fallon left us alone, or so we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was great, till today".

"What happened today?"

"She sent several things to the house. Jennifer signed for them and opened them. First one was an insurance policy that she took out, but made it look like I took it out on her. In reality, she forged my name on the policy, and on the credit card she opened to pay for it. And there was a nasty note saying that Jennifer should just let me go. Then, she sent a picture frame with a picture of Jennifer and I, and the glass was shattered. And then, the final package was a wedding dress, covered in a red liquid, with knife slits in it and a threatening letter to Jennifer".

"How insane!"

"Now, here comes the bad news. Jennifer contacted the police, and I contacted my lawyer. He told me that I'm her 5th fraud victim, and that the DA was pressing charges for sure. And I'm going to press charges for harassment and threats, as well."

"So, we're sorry, and if you don't want us to come to your party, we understand".

"What does this have to do with the party?"

"Jennifer thinks you'll be mad at us for having her arrested".

"Oh, sweetie, I would never be mad at you for this. This isn't your fault".

She leaned over and gave Jennifer a warm hug.

"I've been noticing some things about her. I think she has mental issues".

"I think so too. Jennifer wants her thrown in with the murderers, but I want her to get the help she needs".

"I never said that. I said that she shouldn't skate just because she needs treatment".

"Well, I think I might go speak to the DA myself. There are some things that I forgave that maybe I shouldn't have".

"Like what?"

"Well, several months ago, I noticed some pieces of my jewelry missing. And then all of a sudden, she claims that she sold some family pieces and took herself shopping. And there was a time a few months ago, that we started getting credit card bills for accounts we never opened. So, we called them and told them it was fraudulent and they took care of it. We never knew who it was, but I'm wondering if it was her. And then, she was asking me if I ever take vacations with you, and begged me to set one up and take her along. I told her I would love to take a vacation with you, but I doubt you would come without Jennifer. And she got very angry when she found out I was having this party tomorrow night, because I didn't invite her out of respect for you, Jennifer. She got so mad she pulled a knife out and chased me out of her house. That was Monday and I haven't spoken to her since."

"Please, press whatever charges you can. I am really fearful of her, and we need to get her the maximum amount possible, even if it is just mental health treatment. And for the record, I do think it would be possible for her to receive that treatment in prison".

"I agree".

"I'm sorry, Susan. I know she's a friend of yours, but I'm afraid of her."

"No apologies necessary. You are a much better fit for him than she is, and you are more fun to have around as well. If she hadn't moved into the neighborhood, I never would have met her".

"Well, apparently, she's going to be moving out".

"Oh, I'm going to force the issue. I'm the HOA president. She threatened me with a knife, so she's out".

"Thank you for understanding".

"Jennifer, I sincerely apologize. If I had known she was like this, I would have never set her up with Jonathan or anyone. And I'm so sorry that she has come after you to get to him".

"I don't blame you for this".

"Are you two still coming to the party?"

"If she wants to".

"Is it dressy, or formal?"

"Dressy, but not dressy-dressy, and certainly not formal".

"Got it".

They walked to the door and Susan and Jennifer exchanged a long hug.

"I'll see you two tomorrow night".

"Thanks for talking to us".

"No problem, at all".

Jonathan followed Jennifer home and then carried her bags inside.

Max was in the kitchen.

She went to him and gave him a long hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of Jonathan and for what you did for him all those years ago".

"No problem, Miss Edwards. Glad you came back".

"Darling, why don't we order a pizza?"

She nodded.

"Max, can you order us a large meat-lovers and a large veggie supreme?"

"Absolutely".

Jennifer headed to wash her face while Max ordered the pizza. Jonathan was fixing her a glass of sparkling water.

Max hung up the phone.

"Is she alright, Mr. H.?"

"She's worn out, and she's scared of Fallon. But I think we've worked things out. I'm going to press charges, but I'm going to request that she get a mental evaluation and mental health treatment if necessary".

"Good plan".

Just then, the phone rang. Jonathan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's Herschel. We need to talk".

***Thirty Minutes Later***

Jennifer had washed her face, unpacked her bags and put on her pajamas.

She came to find Jonathan, and found him on the phone. He handed her sparkling water to her, and she took a sip. She leaned up against him while he talked on the phone and he kissed her head and stroked her hair.

Max went and got their pizza when it was delivered and brought it to the kitchen.

Jonathan hung up as soon as he did that.

"Darling, that sounded serious".

"It was. Fallon was arrested tonight, for the credit card theft and the insurance policy theft. They took her downtown, and on the way, it became apparent to the officers that she needed some treatment, so they got permission to check her into the hospital. She was booked into Los Angeles Regional Hospital. She was only there 20 minutes, before she assaulted an orderly and then assaulted a nurse. They had let her keep her purse with her, and she heard the officer outside talking about how she could be in there for a while, and she took all the pills in her purse. They have given her some medicine in an effort to revive her, but so far, it's not working".

"What a waste".

"I should call Susan".

She nodded.

He picked up the phone and called her, and filled her in.

It wasn't the easiest of conversations, but he made it through and then they hung up.

They decided to eat in front of the tv and took their plates to the living room.

Max found them a game on tv to watch, and they all just sort of zoned out.

Jennifer took their plates to the kitchen, and cleaned up while Jonathan and Max watched the game.

She came back and sat next to him.

"Can I snuggle with you?"

"Of course".

She snuggled up with him, and they watched till the end of the game.

When the game was over, Max headed to bed.

"Night you two".

"Night Max".

"Night Max".

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and they walked around and checked all the doors and turned out all the nights.

They went into their bedroom, and he closed the door behind them.

He went and changed into his pajamas while she climbed into bed.

He came and joined her and she scooted over towards him.

"Darling, can we talk a minute?"

"Yeah".

"I'm not mad at you. I feel horrible that we fought, because it was my fault. I'm not mad at you at all".

"Ok".

"I will always snuggle with you, darling. You don't ever have to ask. I don't ever want you to feel like I wouldn't snuggle with you".

"And if you ever don't want to, I want you to tell me".

"I promise you, I will always want to".

"I hope so".

"And I was serious about moving us away if we had to. It's not that I didn't value you or respect you or respect or value our relationship. I would feel horrible if I knew that I put someone in prison when there was other help out there available that they would have benefitted from, and that's all I was trying to do. Had Herschel not told me that he was pressing charges, I was going to have Owen call her and ask her to come to Hart Industries. I was going to offer her the chance to go to treatment that I would pay for, in absence of me pressing charges. That was before I knew that it had gone that far. I truly don't think she ever would have stabbed you, darling".

"Why not?"

"Because what she wants is me. And she knows that if she hurt the person I love and that I'm marrying, she's hurting me. And she can't seriously think that I would be in love with her after that. I think she figured that you would think you were in danger and would voluntarily walk away from our relationship and that I would turn to her out of desperation, which I wouldn't. I would focus on resolving things with you".

"Maybe we need a fresh start."

"Like what?"

"Like a new house. And an unlisted phone number".

"Not a bad idea".

"This way, if she does recover and get out of wherever, she won't be able to find you as easily".

"I agree with that. What kind of house do you want?"

"Something spacious, something with privacy, like a gate or in a gated neighborhood where you have to tell them who you are there for".

"I could add a gate here".

"Yeah, so she could stand outside of it? I think the new address is key here".

She got comfy on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back some.

"You still want to go to San Diego with me this weekend?"

"Absolutely".

"Good. Maybe we can have a romantic-ish weekend".

"Romantic-ish?"

"Yes. Packing my townhouse won't be 100% romantic. But we can make it as romantic as possible".

They continued chatting till she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***Thursday Night***

Jonathan got home around 5, and they got ready for the dinner party. Jennifer had made several appetizers to take with them-bell pepper pizzas, a couple of dips, and some bacon parmesan bites.

She put on one of the outfits that Jonathan had bought her-black pants with a black tank top and a sheer gray top and some black wedges.

"Darling, Herschel called me today. Fallon isn't going to make it. They are keeping her alive until her family can get here, and they are going to donate what they can, but that won't be much since she overdosed".

"What a shame. I'm sad for them, but I'm glad she won't be bothering us any longer".

"I am too. I spoke with the DA. He is going to straighten everything out with the insurance company, so that I won't have to pay anything. Credit card company too".

"That's good".

She went and got the appetizers ready and loaded in the car.

"Ok Max, we'll be back later."

"Have fun, you two".

They drove to Susan's house, and noticed that someone was at Fallon's house.

"Her family must have gotten here".

"Yeah, I guess so".

They parked and he helped her carry the appetizers.

"Hi you two, I'm so glad you came".

"Hi".

"Hi".

"Right this way".

They followed her to the kitchen.

"Does anything need to be heated up?"

"Yes, it does. I can do it, it won't take long".

"Nonsense. Margeurite can help too. What did you bring?"

"Bell Pepper Pizzas, Jonathan's favorite pickle wrap dip, one of my mom's recipes-hissy fit dip, and some bacon parmesan bites".

"The bacon parmesan bites sound interesting".

"Very simple. You take a club cracker, sprinkle some grated parmesan on top, and wrap in a slice of bacon, and then bake them in the oven".

"Yum!"

"Yeah, my mom used to make these at holidays and my dad would eat his weight in them".

"What's in the hissy fit dip?"

"You cook a pound of sausage, and then mix cream cheese, sour cream, Velveeta, shredded Monterey Jack cheese, chives, Worcestershire sauce, onion powder and dried sage together, put it in a well-sprayed baking dish, and bake for an hour".

"So, why is it called hissy fit dip?"

"Because legend has it that a family took this to a tailgate every weekend, and everyone loved it. And then one weekend, they didn't. And when one of their friends found out they didn't make it, she pitched a hissy fit".

"That's hilarious".

"It's that good of a dip".

"So, the DA called me about Fallon today. Such a shame".

"Yeah, it really is".

They headed back to the party and Jonathan had a drink waiting for her.

A few more people arrived, and then Susan called the party to order.

"Ok everyone. Welcome to our dinner party. Jennifer graciously brought several appetizers-we have hissy fit dip, bacon parmesan bites, bell pepper pizzas, and pickle wrap dip-"

"Are you serious?" Jonathan's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

Jennifer nodded.

"And James and Laura brought two kinds of salads-Caesar and Garden with lots of veggies, and Bill and his date Vanessa brought a mashed potato bar, with all the toppings, and then Drew and I are providing the main course-steaks, grilled to order. And Sandra and Kurt and Valerie and Mike, all from Drew's office brought desserts-devil's food cake and coconut cake. So, make your plates, and tell Grant, our grill master how you like your steak cooked. He'll give you a number and your steak will be brought to you".

They all went through the buffet line, and then went and had a seat.

Everyone was raving about Jennifer's appetizers.

The hissy fit dip was a huge hit, and so were the bacon parmesan bites.

For two hours, they danced, ate, socialized and had a wonderful time.

At the end of the night, Jennifer bundled up all of her containers and they took the leftovers home.

"Thank you for a lovely evening".

"Yes, thank you for coming".

"Thank you for having us".

"How about we go have lunch tomorrow and get our nails done?"

"Yes please. Call me in the morning, I'll meet you wherever".

"Looking forward to it".

They headed home, and went straight inside.

"Miss Edwards, I'm glad you're here. I made some of that dip you was making this afternoon. Can you taste it and see if I did it right?"

"Sure Max".

She took a spoon and got some and tasted it.

"Yep, that's it".

"Wonderful. You two can have this one, I'm stuffed from the ones I ate that weren't right".

"Thanks, Max".

"Max, you're one in a million".

"Darling, what do you say we make a plate and take it to bed?"

"Sounds good to me."

She made them plates and then took them to the bedroom.

She quickly changed while he was getting them drinks and napkins.

They climbed into bed and had a feast.

His favorites were the pickle wrap dip and the bacon parmesan bites.

Her favorites were all of them.

"Darling, are you still not wanting us to host a dinner party?"

"I just think it would be a lot of work for you and Max".

"Let's think about it. We could serve chicken kebabs, and I could make a few of these appetizers and a large salad, and if Max feels overwhelmed, we could hire wait staff".

"I see".

"And we could make it casual and just play games with everyone".

"I like that idea".

"Or we could make it not casual, but not formal, and just sit around and talk. Or we could make it not casual, not formal but have a formal sit-down dinner".

"I like that idea too".

"I suppose we could move the furniture and make a dance floor".

"I don't like that idea".

"What? I thought you liked dancing with me".

"I loved dancing with you. But darling, their house is easily 3x the size of ours".

"Good point".

After they finished their plates, they headed to the kitchen and cleaned up, and then refilled their water and headed back to bed.

He snuggled up to her and she scratched his back as she held him.

"Darling, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Friday".

"No, silly. I mean, yes, but no. That's not it".

"It's not your birthday. Is it your dad's birthday?"

"No…this has to do with you and me".

"I have no idea, but please don't kill me".

She giggled.

"Honey…3 months ago, you saw me at the awards show".

"Oh yeah, that's right".

"And lucky you, you get to spend it working and then driving me back to my apartment to pack it up".

"Lucky is right, because I'm spending it with you".

She leaned down and kissed his head.

"And then we'll have a week, and then Halloween and my birthday will be here. And then we have 3 weeks and it's Thanksgiving".

"Lots of stuff coming up".

He climbed off of her, and stretched out next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:01.

"Happy anniversary, darling".

"Happy anniversary".

He leaned over and kissed her and then made love to her before they fell asleep together.


	26. Chapter 26

***The next Day***

Jennifer got up with Jonathan and they had breakfast together and then she walked him to the door.

"Bye honey, I love you".

"I love you too. I'll be home as soon as I can".

She kissed him a few times, and then headed to take a shower.

After she was dressed, she came out and made Max some baked ziti and some cowboy butter for his steaks.

"Max, while Jonathan and I are gone this weekend, I made you two things. Baked ziti-it's ready to bake. Directions on top. And I also made you some cowboy butter. If you grill a steak or grill chicken, this is amazing on top. Trust me".

"Thanks, Miss Edwards".

"Plus, you have the hissy fit dip too".

"That's amazing stuff".

"We'll be home Sunday, sometime".

She went and packed her bag, and started one for Jonathan.

By the time he got home, the car was all packed except for his bag.

He got out a package and opened it.

"Baby, come here please".

"What's that?"

"It's a product Hart Industries is trying out. It's a video camera that can also print regular pictures. I want us to try it and then we'll decide if we are going to upgrade it or keep it like it is".

They made a few minutes of video, and then headed to leave.

They were on the road within an hour.

They took her car because the trunk on her car was bigger than the trunk on his.

Jennifer took some video of their road trip, while he drove.

They stopped and picked up dinner from her favorite taco place, and then headed to the townhouse.

"We're going to have to move some furniture around, but we can manage".

They came in and ate, and then got to work.

They packed everything in the living room except the tv and the remote. He was the taper, she was the labeler, and then he stacked the boxes in the dining room.

All that was left by the time they went to bed was her bathroom and the rest of the kitchen.

He videoed their progress, and then they headed to bed.

She climbed in bed next to him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the last time we were in this bed, I had on the fuzzy socks".

"But you don't now, right?"

She kept laughing.

"Jennifer…do you have them on?"

She shook her head no.

"Ok then. You may stay".

She climbed on top of him and grabbed his wrists.

"What?! This is MY bed, mister! If anyone is getting kicked out, it's going to come from me".

He leaned up and kissed her and did that thing she loved with his tongue.

"Ok, you can stay".

For the next 4 hours, they made love several times, and just let their passion for each other take over. Nothing else mattered besides the two of them.

They fell asleep together, and slept all night, wrapped up in each other's arms.

***Saturday***

Jonathan went and found them some donuts and bagels and to-go coffee while Jennifer was sleeping.

He got back right when she was getting up.

"Morning".

"Morning. Where did you go?"

"To get breakfast".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Coffee, donuts, bagels and cream cheese".

"Yum".

After a quick breakfast and a quick shower, they started working again.

She worked on the bathroom while he wrapped her dressers and cleaned out the rest of her closet.

He ordered them pizza and a salad and then they packed the kitchen together.

He called and reserved a shipping truck, and they went and picked it up.

He called and hired two guys to move them the next day, and then started moving furniture in the apartment.

By the time they were finished, they had stacked everything so that there was a path left to go from the bedroom through the living room into the kitchen.

Her bedroom was bare except for the bed and two nightstands. The kitchen was bare except for a box that held the bare essentials. And the living room was packed to gills. Jonathan had moved her tv on top of a tall bookshelf so they could at least sit on the couch and watch, since the table was covered in boxes.

They ordered her favorite Mexican place again, and then headed to bed.

Jonathan had documented everything on the camera again.

They were both so exhausted they practically fell asleep within seconds.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Best boyfriend ever. I love you too".

She kissed his cheek just before they fell asleep.

***Sunday***

The moving men worked like machines and got the truck all packed up in a little over two hours.

Jonathan filmed them loading the truck a couple of times, and took a final shot of it all packed up.

Jonathan paid them double, and tipped them well.

"Ok darling, is there anything else you want to do in San Diego before we go?"

"Go through a Starbucks and get a coffee for the road".

"We can do that".

She put a key under the mat, and made sure the patio door was locked, and then they headed out.

"Baby, you should follow me, because I don't have a car phone".

"Got it".

4 incredibly slow hours later, they arrived back at Jonathan's house.

"Let's take a break, and then I'll get a moving crew together and we'll take your furniture over to the storage unit".

"Great idea".

By dinner time, the truck was empty and returned, and they were both back at Jonathan's house.

"What a wonderful weekend".

He pulled the camera out and held it up over their heads.

"Jonathan, I look a mess!"

"You're beautiful, baby. Positively beautiful".

After a few minutes, he put it away.

Max had made them a special dinner of grilled steaks and baked potatoes, and salad.

As soon as Jennifer was finished eating, she headed to the bedroom to call her father.

Jonathan took that moment to talk to Max.

"Max, I need your help with something. I'm working on a project for Jennifer. I'm going to ask you what your thoughts are about Jennifer and I want to get it all on tape".

"Got it, Mr. H. When we doing this?"

"I think I'm going to call Susan and see if she can do a girl's night thing with Jennifer tomorrow night and I'll tell her that you and I are going to eat hoagies and watch a game or something. We can do it while she's out".

"Great".

"It's a secret though, so don't tell her".

"Got it".

Jennifer came back to the kitchen and sat in Jonathan's lap.

"How's your dad?"

"Great. He says hi, and thank you for moving me. He says remember where you got the truck, so you can drive it across country and clean all of my stuff out of his house next".

"Ha. Very funny".

She leaned over and kissed him.

She sat with him till he was ready to get up and then they headed to the living room.

They turned a game on, and Jennifer went to take a hot bath.

Jonathan quickly called Susan.

"Hey, it's Jonathan. Listen, I hate to impose, but I have a secret special project that I'm working on that Jennifer can't know about. Is there any way you can do a woman's night thing so she can get out of the house, for a couple of hours?"

"Sure. How's tomorrow night?"

"Perfect. She's in the tub. You can call her back in a little bit or I can tell her you called and have her call you back".

"Do the second one".

"Also, can you and Laura and Vanessa come to the office on Wednesday to help me with this special project? I know that's a little far but I don't want her to know about it".

"Yes, I think we can do that".

"Thanks. Now remember it's a secret. I'll send some cash with her to pay for everything".

"No problem. I'll talk to you soon".

They hung up and then he called the operator.

"Hi, can you call this number back so we can test it? Thank you".

The phone rang, he picked it up and then hung up.

He got up and went to the bedroom.

"Baby, Susan called. She wants to invite you to something."

"Great. Can you bring me the phone, please?"

"Certainly".

He brought her the phone and then left her alone so she called Susan.

About 20 minutes later, she came back to the living room.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Susan wants to have a girl's night tomorrow night-dinner and drinks".

"Sounds fun".

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you and Max going to do?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can watch a game or something. And maybe eat some hoagies and fries".

"Yeah, we haven't done that in a long time".

Jennifer didn't see them wink at each other.

After the game was over, they headed to bed.

She gave him a back rub in bed, and got him all relaxed.

She got up and went and got some special rub and rubbed it all over his back.

"What the heck is that? Feels like you're sticking me with pins".

"Darling, it's a scrub. It's supposed to revive your skin".

"Revive it from what?!"

"You know, wake it up, sort of".

"Bill and Drew and James would kill me if they knew I was letting you do this".

"You don't think they would be jealous of how smooth your back is?"

"I'm positive".

"I could wax your chest if you want".

"Wax, what do you mean wax?"

"Well, I spread the wax on your chest. And then put the strip of paper on, and then count to three and pull it off like a bandaid, really fast".

"I love you, but there's about a snowball's chance in hell of you doing that".

She was laughing.

"It's not that bad, honey. First one is the worst".

"I'll take your word for it".

"I love your chest just like it is, but if you want me to wax it, I will".

"No thank you".

She scrubbed the scrub off his back and got him all nice and clean, and then they switched turns.

"While I've got you on your stomach, I think I'll use my electric razor to shave your head".

"Don't you dare!"

"Uh huh. See how it feels?"

She was laughing.

"You've made your point".

"Good".

He got her good and relaxed and she almost fell asleep.

After it was over, they snuggled up together and went to bed.

***Friday***

Jonathan had made tremendous progress on his special project all week, and it was now finished. It was being edited and he was due to check out the final edit before he headed home.

He finally got to watch it, and declared it to be exactly perfect.

He called and made some arrangements and then headed home.

***Jonathan and Jennifer's house***

Jonathan came in and found Jennifer in the living room.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"We are supposed to be at Bill and Vanessa's in an hour".

"We'll make it".

He kissed her again and then they went to get ready.

He came out of the bedroom before she did.

"Max, tomorrow is the night".

"Got it. I'll keep her busy in the morning".

"Thanks".

They headed to Bill and Vanessa's soon after.

She laced her fingers through his as they drove along.

"Darling, I made us reservations for tomorrow night at La Scala for dinner".

"Wonderful".

"And Max is having some poker friends over, and I think he wants to make that tantrum dip, can you help him make that and maybe a ton or two of those bacon parmesan things tomorrow morning?"

"Sure".

He kissed the back of her hand.

"Darling, do you want us to dress up for Halloween?"

"We can if you want".

"I have the perfect costume in mind".

They pulled up to Bill and Vanessa's and Vanessa let them in.

"Hi, come on in".

"Little darling, please tell me you brought those bacon things?"

"No, I didn't".

"Well go on back home then".

She was shocked.

"I'm just kidding".

He came over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Valentine".

"Hey buddy".

They spent the evening just sitting around and talking and having a good time.

Bill and Vanessa had made a taco bar, with all the toppings.

Everyone was amazed at how healthy Jennifer's looked.

"I love taco salads. I always do chicken, salsa, a little cheese, and some avocado. If I ran that day, I'll add in some sour cream, but I didn't run today, so I left it out".

"How far do you run each time?"

"To Seattle and back".

"I do not! It's usually between 8 and 16 miles".

"Whoa".

They played some games and then just sat around talking.

Around 10, Jennifer headed to the bathroom before they were about to leave.

"Ok, now remember, you guys are all coming over tomorrow night. She and I are leaving at 6:30, you guys get there at 7. Entertain yourselves, and we should be back by 8, I hope".

"Great idea".

Jennifer came back out and they got their coats and headed home.

"Thanks for a lovely evening".

"Thanks for coming".

Everyone walked out together and headed home.

She was yawning and could barely keep her eyes open the whole way home.

They came inside and headed straight to bed.

"Night Max".

"Night you two".

As they drifted off to sleep, Jonathan was counting down the hours till he could spill the beans on the secret.

***Saturday***

Jonathan and Jennifer got up and had breakfast together and then got ready.

She helped Max make the bacon parmesan bites, and two pans of the Hissy Fit Dip.

Jonathan told her he was going to run some errands and would be back later.

He got back around 4 p.m., and told her he had a surprise for her that she couldn't see yet.

"Stay in the kitchen, so I can get it set up?"

"Ok".

She and Max were finishing the last of the bacon parmesan bites.

He finally came back in the kitchen.

"Ok, you are allowed to leave the kitchen. But you don't get the surprise till after dinner".

"I see".

She was looking all around the living room as they headed to the bedroom to get ready, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She put on a purple strapless cocktail dress and some black stiletto's, and grabbed a black sweater.

Jonathan looked amazing in his Italian suit.

She knew it was his favorite one.

"We should be home in a couple of hours, Max".

"Got it. Have fun, you two".

"Enjoy your poker game, Max".

They headed to the restaurant and were seated right away.

Jennifer noticed there were 2 dozen new red roses on the table in a crystal vase.

"Darling, did you do this?"

"This is our belated anniversary dinner, darling."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You are so romantic".

He ordered them a bottle of wine, and they placed their orders.

It was a very romantic dinner.

Jonathan paid the check, and then she took the flowers home with them.

They pulled up into the garage and headed inside.

"Max, we're back".

"In here, Miss Edwards".

She and Jonathan walked into the living room and turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"

"What in the world?"

She looked around and saw Susan, Drew, James, Laura, Bill, Vanessa, and Max.

"Darling…remember that movie that I made of us the other day?"

"Yes".

"Well, I added some to it, and everyone you see here is in it. And I invited them to come watch it with us".

"That's my surprise?"

"Yes, in a way".

Max brought in popcorn and bottled water for everyone, and Jonathan got the movie set up.

Everyone took their seats.

"Darling, there's one more person who wants to join us. Max, can you bring them in?"

Just then, Lindsey came in behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jonathan called and arranged it. Have to see your first movie appearance".

Jennifer gave her a huge hug and then introduced her to everyone.

"So, what kind of movie is this?"

"Home movie style. Jonathan is testing a camera prototype".

"Hit it, Max".

Max dimmed the lights, and Jonathan pressed play.

Jennifer realized that Max had dimmed the lights so that it was pitch black in the house.

Suddenly, words began to fill the screen.

 _Jonathan Hart Productions….presents a film by Jonathan Hart…..produced, written, and directed by Jonathan Hart….starring Jonathan Hart and Jennifer Edwards and friends…._

"Geez Valentine, did you have a hand in this?"

Everyone chuckled.

It opened with their first clip, from the bedroom.

"Aww, it's us".

Then it cut to Jonathan.

"Jennifer and I met when she worked for a paper I owned. She wrote an article exposing some members of the Senate for misappropriating funds. They sent her a summons to testify and she refused. I called her into my office and told her if she wanted to keep her job, she would testify. As soon as I saw her, I was struck by how beautiful she was There was just something about her that I found irresistible. And I still can't resist her now. I guess you could say our first conversation was an argument. She testified before the Senate, but she wasn't happy about it. We were in my office, and I finally pushed the plate and demanded that she tell me why she was so upset. And I just knew she was going to say something about how maybe she didn't vote for the ones who wanted her to testify. But no, she was upset that she had to reschedule a hair appointment to come meet with me, because I had told my secretary to tell her to come right away. I remember sitting there, behind her in the hearing, and being so damned proud of her and impressed for the way she handled herself. She didn't back down, and she gave as much as she got. She was magnificent".

It cut to a clip of them in her apartment and Jonathan saying "Man, you have a lot of shoes", and Jennifer laughing and telling him they weren't all shoes.

"We were friends first, and then I was working up the courage to ask her out, when she found out I had sold the paper she worked for. We argued about it, and then we didn't speak for 4 months. I was so in love with her, and had no way of contacting her at all. I was miserable, to say the least".

It cut to another clip of them together and then Max filled the screen.

"Mr. H. came back from New York, and he was different. He wasn't acting right. I knew it was about a woman. I told him to be honest and tell her how he felt, but he told me she wouldn't talk to him. And that he didn't know how to contact her anymore. He taught me a recipe she had given him for this amazing dip with pickles. I told him "you gotta find her". He told me he was trying. Finally, after a few months, I told him to let her go, so he could be happy again. He refused. He was determined to find her."

It cut back to Jonathan.

"I was at work one day, and I got a phone call that I had won an award in a city-wide contest. The twist on this contest is you know you won something, you just don't know what till they give it to you. So, I put on the tux, and I headed to the event. And my award was the last one given out. And I was giving my speech, and had just finished it, when I saw her. She was at the very back of the room, walking towards the door. I have never moved so fast in my life, but I knew for a fact it was her. I caught up with her outside, and she agreed to go with me and talk. And we've been together ever since".

Jennifer wiped the tears from her eyes.

Max came back on.

"Mr. H. came home from the shindig and he had her with him. And it was like peace was literally filling the house again. I knew before he told me that she was the one he had been looking for all those months. I knew within a day or two that she is the one for him. She fills this house with so much joy and so much happiness."

Susan's face came on next.

"I first met Jennifer at a funeral visitation. I got to know her better when Jonathan brought her to my house for a party. It was a little awkward because I had set him up with someone and it hadn't gone well. But I realized pretty quickly, there was a reason for that. She's not Jennifer. Jennifer is so engaging and kind and sweet and loving. She's the most selfless person I've ever known, and she's such a fun person to be around. Great choice, Jonathan".

Laura and Vanessa and James and Bill were next.

"We loved her the first night we met her. It's like we've always known her. She's simply adorable and you can tell, she really loves Jonathan. She's not like the others who just dated him for prestige. She loves him for who he is. And he's beyond crazy about her".

The next clip was them in bed.

"We just packed up Jennifer's townhouse, and now we are laying in bed. She's been staying with me for a few weeks, but as of tomorrow, she will officially be living in Los Angeles full time".

She puckered her lips for a kiss in the clip.

The next clip was Jonathan by himself.

"So, Jennifer and I recently went through something that almost broke us. And I realized that I was about to blow my second chance with her. Thankfully, it all worked out, and now, I'm going to do something that I have never done before. I hope it works out. This is the end of the video, so I'm going to end this by saying everything I love about her, just so it's officially on record. For starters, I love the way she loves me-she asks about my day, she does little things that she knows I like, she remembers my favorites. I love how she blows me a kiss on the phone when we're hanging up. I love how she immediately accepted Max as part of our family, and even worried that he wouldn't accept her. One moment that stands out is when we went skiing and came back home-Max had driven her Jeep and had an accident. She didn't even care about the Jeep. Her very first statement to him was "Are you alright?" and I love how she told him that she could get another car, but we could never get another Max. I love how she can joke around just as easily as she can be serious. There really isn't anything I don't love about her. She means the world to me now and always will".

Suddenly, the words "The End" flooded the screen.

She felt him get up, and then heard him say "Ok Max".

The lights came on and she looked around for Jonathan.

She gasped when she realized he was on one knee.

"Darling, you and I are meant to be together forever. Now I know how you feel about marriage, and if you just wear this ring forever and we never get married, that's ok. I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, whatever that looks like. Jennifer Suzanne, will you marry me, or at least live with me forever?"


	27. Chapter 27

She wiped the tears away and nodded.

"Yes, I will".

He slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her.

Everyone was clapping.

She was staring at her ring. It was a 4-carat cushion cut diamond in a Cathedral setting with an under halo on a diamond band. It was gorgeous.

Everyone was hugging them and congratulating them.

She turned to Lindsey.

"Want to be my Maid of Honor?"

"I would love to".

"I promise to make it easy on you with the planning from here with you in Sedona".

"I appreciate that, but it's not necessary".

"What do you mean?"

"Jonathan, shall we tell her?"

"Darling, I hired Lindsey two days ago to be a legal advisor for Hart Industries. She'll be working for the company in about 20 days, give or take".

"Wonderful!" She hugged Lindsey for a long time.

Susan spoke up.

"Jennifer, are you thinking about a wedding?"

"Yes, I am. I know that I don't need a piece of paper to tell me I'm married or that he and I will stay together forever. Jonathan is more than enough for me and more than I deserve. But it wasn't till he slipped this ring on my finger that I realized how much I want a wedding and how much I want to be married to him".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"We can do whatever you want, darling".

Max passed around champagne for everyone.

"A toast to the happy couple. May you have a long and happy marriage. Miss Edwards, welcome to the family".

"Thank you, Max".

"Thanks Max".

They all clinked glasses and took a sip.

"I can't believe this happened. I just thought we were just going to dinner and that was it".

Everyone laughed.

"We didn't know why he wanted us to film the video either. I figured it was a birthday or Christmas present".

Jennifer suddenly gasped.

"Darling! Did you talk to my dad?"

"Yes, I did. It's ok".

"He's going to be so excited we are actually getting married".

"Yeah, I think so too. Might make up for the fact that we are living together".

"Maybe".

The men went outside to smoke a cigar with Jonathan and Max, while the ladies stayed inside talking to Jennifer.

"So, what was that thing that he mentioned that almost broke you?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But during the months that we weren't speaking, Susan set him up with someone and it didn't work out. In fact, he says it helped him realize that he wanted to be with me more than ever. But that person, she became infatuated with Jonathan. And over time, her tactics became more and more threatening and more intense. So, the final straw came when she sent a photo of us with the glass shattered, a copy of an insurance policy that she had fraudulently obtained on herself in his name, and a wedding dress covered in blood and knife slits. And I was terrified. All of those things came in stages. So, I called him about the insurance papers, and he said he would look into it. And then the other stuff came a little bit later, and I called the cops. I was freaking out. He gets home, and he wasn't as gung-ho as I was to press charges, so we fought about it and I packed up my things and I was moving back to San Diego. I decided to head to the overlook where he and I stop sometimes and watch the waves. And I ran out of gas. So, he called me and I agreed to wait for him there and he came and got me and rescued me and calmed me down. And then we went to Susan's because I was afraid she would be mad at me for having her friend arrested. And I really and truly think Jonathan really thought he was losing me, and ever since, he's been more attentive and more romantic and it's like he appreciates me more".

"He loves you so much, sweetie. He's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you".

"Jennifer, please tell me that you pressed charges against the person you were talking about. From what you told me, I counted fraud, harassment, stalking and a veiled threat of assault and/or murder".

"We were going to. She overdosed before we could, and didn't survive".

"I see. Well, that's a shame, but at least you can sleep at night".

"I agree. I didn't want her to take her life, but I couldn't handle the situation with her any longer".

"So, off the top of your head what kind of wedding do you see?"

"Something unique and special, that reflects who we are as a couple. I would love to get married on my father's estate, but I doubt that would be feasible for everyone in Jonathan's life to travel there and all that. So, I'm sure we'll get married here in California".

"What kind of dress do you see yourself wearing?"

"I'm not sure. But I want to take my time and make sure it's the right dress. I only plan on doing this once".

"Good point".

"And it's all going to depend on when my father will be in the States, since he lives most of the time in London and Germany. I won't walk down the aisle without him".

"That's so sweet".

"I told him the other night, we needed a fresh start, meaning let's get a new house. This was before we knew the person had taken her life. I was simply thinking if we moved and only those we trusted knew our address, it would stop. And now that he and I packed my townhouse, it's clear to me that we really and truly do need a bigger house. There's no way that all of my stuff will fit in here with his".

"So, what did you think tonight was?"

"Well, the night before we went to pack my things, I reminded him that he and I had been together 3 months. So, when we got to the restaurant, there were two dozen roses on the table for me, from him, and he said "Happy belated anniversary". So, I figured he just wanted to take me to dinner to celebrate that and to put the craziness of the past two weeks behind us".

"You never saw the engagement coming?"

"Nope. He and my father and I had a pretty frank conversation about it when we went there for a visit and I was pretty clear that I didn't need a piece of paper to tell me I was going to be with him the rest of my life. And then he asked me about it again, and I told him the same. And then the last time we talked about it, I told him I would marry him if it was important to him, but living together and sharing our lives was enough for me. And he started talking about him dying and leaving me the company and I got upset and was like nope, not having this conversation. We ended the conversation with him promising me that he would find out from his lawyer if marriage was our best option. I guess he's been planning this for about a week. The first clip in the film was from the day we left to go pack up my stuff, last weekend".

"He's such a romantic soul".

She turned to Lindsey.

"Where are you staying?"

"He got me a room at the W".

"Swanky!"

"Yes, it's wonderful. I laid by the pool all day".

The men came inside then, and made themselves another plate of the hissy fit dip.

"What do you call this dip again, little lady? Tantrum city?"

She laughed.

"Hissy Fit dip".

"What in the world is a hissy fit?"

"When a woman screams and pitches a hissy fit. Legend has it, that a family took that dip to tailgates for the longest time, and then didn't one weekend, and a lady who was expecting it pitched a hissy fit because they didn't bring it".

"They should call it Bill's dip, because it's my new favorite".

"How do you make these bacon parmesan things?"

"Club crackers, sprinkle parmesan cheese on top, wrap in bacon, and bake till they are crispy. My mom made those every holiday. My dad can eat his weight in them with ease".

Jonathan put his arm around Jennifer.

"Did you plan the wedding yet?"

"No, don't be silly. Only thing I know for sure is that I need some time to drop some pounds first".

"What? You look wonderful!"

"Thank you, but we've been eating a lot of carbs lately. So, I need to set a routine for running and stick to it".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, what made you want to make me a movie?"

"I wanted it to be memorable, and I figured we could watch this whenever we want".

"Great choice".

Everyone got ready to leave, and Max volunteered to take Lindsey to her hotel.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Flying home tomorrow. But I'll be moving up here in less than a month".

"I can't wait".

"And I can't wait to help you plan the wedding. You will be a beautiful bride!"

"And you will be an amazing maid of honor".

They shared a long hug and then it was just her and Jonathan.

They cleaned up together and then headed to bed.

"Darling, when you headed out this morning, were you getting my ring?"

"Yes, I was. I had picked out the stone earlier and the jeweler and I were finalizing the setting today".

"I see. I better call my dad and tell him".

She picked up the phone and called her dad.

"Hi Walter, it's Jennifer. Is my dad around?"

"Sure, one second".

"Jennifer, sweetheart, is that you?"

"Hi Pa. It's me".

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Pa. I'm all moved in, to Jonathan's house. And we are going to look for a new house together. When we get settled, you'll have to come for a visit".

"I would love to sweetheart. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, Pa. In fact, Jonathan asked me to marry him, and I said yes".

"He did? He talked you into it? Well, what a wonderful day! Tell him I said Welcome to the Family".

"Darling, he says Welcome to the family".

"Thanks".

"He's excited, Pa".

"You need to call your aunts, sweetheart."

"I will, but I'll do it in the morning".

"Was the proposal everything you wanted it to be?"

"It was perfect, Pa. He made a movie about me and about us, and then he took me to dinner, and when we got home our friends were here and he showed the movie, and the lights were out, and when the lights came on, he was on one knee. It was absolutely perfect".

"You found yourself a good man, sweetheart. He loves you, and he will protect you. He's everything your mother and I could have hoped for. She would be so excited".

"Yes, I think so too. I made him some of her recipes. He loved them. Everyone did".

"Which ones did you make?"

"Hissy fit dip and bacon parmesan bites".

Jennifer chuckled as she listened to her dad tell Walter to make some bacon parmesan bites.

"Alright sweetheart, I better let you go, before Jonathan has to sell the company to pay the phone bill. I'll be back in the States in a few weeks. I love you".

"I love you too. We'll talk to you soon".

They hung up and she changed into her pajamas and came back to bed.

As soon as she climbed into bed, the phone rang.

She picked it up and passed it to him.

He talked for a few minutes and then hung up.

"That was Max. He got Lindsey to her hotel and he's going to an all-night poker game".

"Wonderful".

"Darling, you know you can answer the phone. I mean, you live here too".

"I know, I keep forgetting".

She snuggled down on his chest in her usual spot.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm so happy. You have made me the happiest woman alive. How did you know I would love my ring?"

"I didn't, really. I just hoped like hell you would".

She rolled towards him and kissed him a few times.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Hart".

***A few days later***

It was Halloween. Jonathan and Jennifer were in costume and heading to Laura and James for a party.

She loved their costumes and thought they were perfect, but he wasn't so sure.

"Darling, I promise you nobody else will have these costumes".

"I hope not".

They pulled up and parked and walked inside.

Everyone cracked up at their costumes and applauded their creativity.

Jennifer was Lucy, and Jonathan was Desi from "I Love Lucy".

Jennifer had on a polka dot dress, black heels, and red lipstick, and had a bottle that said "Vitameatavegimin" on it. Jonathan looked very polished in his suit, and had slicked his hair so that he would look just like Desi.

Susan and Drew were a football player and homecoming queen. Bill and Vanessa were a pilot and flight attendant. Laura and James were dressed as Gomez and Morticia Adams. There were other people there that Jennifer didn't recognize, but they had some cute costumes.

After a fun party, they headed home.

They were lying in bed, chatting about various things, when she brought it up.

"Darling, what do you think about an early fall wedding? It would mean a long-ish engagement, but we would be positive that my dad would be there, since he's in the states around that time every year. And it wouldn't be too terribly hot nor terribly cold if we had any part of the wedding outside. And your busy time at work is usually the summer, so it would be just after that, but before the rush of the holidays".

"I love that idea".

"Wonderful! Now, I promise, I will try my hardest not to become a bridezilla".

"And I promise to call you on it if you do".

"It's a deal".

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

"What kind of honeymoon do you want?"

"The kind where we spend all our time in bed".

"Oh, I see".

"Why, did you want to do something else? Were you planning on us sleeping in separate bedrooms or something?"

"No, don't be silly". She playfully swatted him. "I was thinking we could go somewhere neither of us have ever been before".

"Well, we already are".

"I don't understand".

"We will be going to bed as a married couple. And before the honeymoon, we will have never done that".

"Jonathan! You know what I mean".

"And now, we are going to bed as an engaged couple. Never done that before either".

"I like the way you think, Mr. Hart".

***Two days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were in bed, sleeping. He had set his alarm an hour early. As soon as it went off, he turned it off and then quietly slipped out of bed.

An hour later, she woke up as he brought her breakfast in bed.

"Morning".

"Happy birthday, baby".

He leaned over and kissed her, and then put the tray on her lap.

He had put some red roses in a vase on her tray, and had made her some sliced fruit, a cheddar cheese and veggie omelet, and fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee.

"This is amazing! Did you do all this?"

"Yes, I did".

He went and got his tray and came back and ate with her.

"Darling, I'm going to call the realtor today. What do you think about us buying a new house, and then selling this one, instead of us trying to sell this one and buy another one at the same time?"

"Option 1, please".

"Good. So, what are your must-haves?"

He leaned over and got a notepad and pencil so they could make a list.

"I want us to have an updated kitchen-newer appliances, ample counter and cabinet space. It's only fair to Max."

"I agree".

"And I want our room to be cozy, darling. Either upstairs or tucked away on the other end of the house from everything else. And I want our bathroom to be spacious, because I love getting ready with you. Shower stall, soaking tub for two, double vanity, walk-in closets, the whole works."

"I love that".

"What do you want?"

"I want privacy, with a gate, and where the house is set back from the road some. I would love a big patio, with a porch swing, and a carport or garage. And maybe a pool in the backyard".

"I love that idea".

"Max needs his own bedroom and bathroom downstairs as well. And we'll need guest rooms for when your dad comes".

"And for when we have a baby".

"What baby?"

"You and me. When we have a baby, the kid has to go somewhere".

"You want to have kids right away?"

"Not right away. But I don't want to wait too long, either. When it happens, I think the nursery should be right across the hall from our room, for convenience sake".

"I agree with that".

She could tell he was working up the courage to tell her something.

"What is it, darling?"

"Well, I don't want to upset you. But the thing is, I don't think I can have children".


	28. Chapter 28

"Well, if that's the case, we'll deal with it".

"You mean, you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. You can't help that, if that's the case. Did you ever have a doctor check you to make sure you can't have kids?"

"No, I self-diagnosed".

"Self-diagnosed, based on what?"

"Darling, when I was in the Navy, I was on the prowl every weekend. Bill and I, we had a mission in mind and it was simply to get as much action as possible. And I admit, I wasn't responsible. I didn't protect my partners always. Hell, I barely remembered their names. About 5 years after I started the company, I received a visit from a young lady, who reminded me that we slept together years ago, and that she had contracted something at some point. She advised me to get tested. So, I found a doctor in the phone book, about an hour away. I wanted someone who didn't know me at all. And I was very honest and told him absolutely everything that I could remember, and he tested me for everything. Thankfully, somehow, some way, I was clean, and I've used protections ever since. But, in all those years, in all those encounters, I never once got a woman pregnant".

"Darling, there are tons of reasons as to why that never happened. And they might not even be your reasons. The women might have been on birth control. They might have been unable to conceive. They may not have been ovulating that day. Just because you didn't get them pregnant, that in no way means you won't be able to get me pregnant".

"You're right. I guess we should wait and see".

"And if you can't have kids, or if I can't have kids, then we can adopt. And if we don't do that either, it's ok. You and Max and Pa are really all the family I need".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Now, let's celebrate your birthday properly".

***The Next Day***

Jennifer was at home, writing an article. She smiled when she heard Jonathan coming in.

"Hi darling, you're home early".

"Yes, I am. Because I have a surprise for you".

He came over and kissed her.

"Would you mind going to the bedroom so we can get it set up?"

"Sure, I guess".

She took her laptop to the bedroom and continued writing. About an hour later, he came and got her.

"Ok put this blindfold on."

He led her to the backyard and got her into position.

"Ok, you can take it off".

She slipped off the blindfold and started laughing.

"This is all ours for the next two hours".

He kissed her cheek.

They were standing next to a huge playground. Swings, slides, even a ball pit.

She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"You are so incredibly unpredictable and I love you for it".

For the next two hours, they raced each other on the slides, swung together, and Jennifer impressed him with her monkey bar skills. They even enjoyed the ball pit together.

"Darling, even if we never have children, and I promise you, I'm fine either way-but even if we don't…can we still get a swing set for the backyard?"

"Whatever your heart desires, darling".

***10 months later***

"Ok, Jennifer, one more curl and you'll be good to go. Hold still".

After every last hair was in place, and her dress was absolutely perfect, Lindsey handed Jennifer her flower bouquet, while Susan attached Jennifer's veil.

Jennifer had chosen an updo, that looked like a pile of messy curls, and then her veil came out from the bottom of that and was waist length. She wanted Jonathan to be able to see her, instead of having to flip a veil over her head.

Lindsey was wearing a black sequin cold shoulder dress, that was floor length and mermaid style. It looked amazing on her.

Susan, Laura, and Vanessa were wearing black sequin strapless gowns, that were also mermaid style. They were all wearing black sequin peep-toe heels.

Jennifer's dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. It was asymmetrically draped and flounced, and fit her perfectly. She had white strappy stilettos on, with a blue lace garter and her mother's diamond earrings and necklace.

She and the florist had chosen purple and light green flowers to decorate the alter with, and her bride's bouquet was the same way.

"Jennifer, are you and Jonathan exchanging wedding gifts?"

"Yes. I told him to add his gift to me to the honeymoon, and I'm giving his gift to him when we get to the hotel tonight".

"Ahhhhh, I just bet you are".

"No, not that. It's a real gift. But it's sentimental, so I want to see him open it".

Stephen came in just then.

"Sweetheart, you look so beautiful. Just like your mother".

"Thank you, Pa".

He kissed her cheek.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, this place is a vineyard, so we are getting married out in the vineyard, and the reception is inside. Dinner, dancing, the whole works. Ceremony is taking place right before sunset, then the reception is right afterwards".

"Wonderful, sweetheart".

The photographer came and told Jennifer it was time for her secret meeting with Jonathan.

She handed her flowers to Lindsey, and went with the photographer.

"Ok, so we are going outside, and there are these columns, that will be perfect for this. You guys will be able to hold hands around the corner, and talk to each other and I'll snap a few pictures and then give you a few minutes.

Jennifer got in place, and then the photographer put Jonathan in place.

She got their hands together, and then let them do the rest.

"Hi honey".

"Hi baby. You nervous?"

"I'm a wreck".

"Me too. But I know I'll calm down as soon as I see you walking down the aisle".

"And I'll calm down when I see you too".

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back.

"Promise me you'll walk down the aisle to me, baby."

"Jonathan, if I was going to run out on you, I would have already done it. I love you, you know that".

"I love you too".

"I got you a few honeymoon gifts, darling. I can't wait to give them to you".

"I got you a few honeymoon gifts too".

"I missed you last night, I hated sleeping alone without you".

"Same. I almost called you at 1 a.m.".

"You could have, I was awake".

"I promise to make you happy, darling. However I can".

"I promise the same. I love you, all my heart".

The photographer told her it was time for them to go, so they took Jonathan first. A few minutes later, they came and got Jennifer and took her back to the bridal suite.

"How is Jonathan?"

"He's almost as nervous as I am. He made me promise I wasn't going to leave him at the altar."

They all thought that was so cute.

The wedding coordinator came and lined them all up, and took them to the entrance of the ceremony.

The women were sequestered behind a screened panel.

Jonathan and Max walked down the aisle to "Babe", by Styx. Bill, James and Drew went and stood by Max.

Susan, Laura and Vanessa walked down the aisle to "You're the One that I Want", by Olivia Newton John.

Everyone stood up for Jennifer and Stephen to make their entrance.

She took his arm and the doors opened.

Jonathan's eyes immediately welled up with tears.

Jennifer and Stephen walked down the aisle to "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton.

The minister stepped forward and told everyone to have a seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Jennifer's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"If there is anyone here who feels that this woman and this man should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace".

A few seconds later, he continued.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I".

Stephen kissed Jennifer's cheek, and then shook Jonathan's hand. He placed her hand in Jonathan's, and they immediately laced their fingers together.

"Jonathan and Jennifer, love is intentional, and so is marriage. You have to keep your marriage alive by working at it night and day. It is not 50/50, it is 100/100. If you truly think you have what it takes to make your marriage work, you will vow to be intentional in your marriage each and every day. Jonathan, is it your intention to marry Jennifer?"

"Yes, it is".

"Jennifer, is it your intention to marry Jonathan?"

"Yes, it is".

"Jonathan and Jennifer have elected to write their own vows. Jonathan, when you're ready".

Jennifer handed her flowers to Lindsey and then he took both of her hands.

"Baby, we met under not so normal circumstances. And there was just something about you. that I couldn't resist. I fell in love with you long before I realized it had happened. I promise that for every day of the rest of your life, you will never have to question whether or not I love you. No matter what obstacles life puts in our path, we will overcome them together. I promise I will never stop protecting you, providing for you, loving you, and making sure your dreams come true and making sure you are happy. I cannot wait to go on life's adventures with you. From this day forward, I will always let you steal the covers, snuggle with me on the couch, wear fuzzy socks to bed, and wear my t-shirts. As long as I have you, we can get through anything, and I know for a fact that with every passing day, my heart will only love you more".

Jennifer dabbed at her eyes and then Lindsey handed her vows to her.

"Jonathan, the day I met you was one of the craziest days of my life. And then slowly, but surely, we turned a contentious work relationship into a wonderful friendship. And just when I had given up hope of ever seeing you again, you surprised me and since then, we've been inseparable. And even though love didn't come easy to us, we fought for it and made it work and won the battle. You have this magical way of calming me down, of knowing what I need before I do, and you keep managing to surprise me out of left field each and every time. I promise you that each day as your wife, you will be my priority above everything else. Loving you is the easy part, and as long as I get to kiss you every night and wake up to you every morning, there won't be anything we can't get through. I love you, with all my heart. And I love you the most".

He smirked at her. She blew him a kiss.

"Jonathan and Jennifer will now exchange rings."

Max handed the rings to the minister. Jennifer's rings were two thin diamond bands on either side of her engagement ring. Jonathan's was platinum, with a woven edge.

"Jonathan, place Jennifer's rings on the third finger of her left hand, and repeat after me: Jennifer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to always love, honor, and respect you all the days of my life".

"Jennifer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to always love, honor, and respect you all the days of my life".

"Jennifer, repeat after me, as you place his ring on the third finger of his left hand: I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to always love, honor and respect you all the days of my life".

"Jonathan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment to always love, honor, and respect you all the days of my life".

"Jonathan and Jennifer, by the powers vested in me by the State of California, I know pronounce you husband and wife. I must state for the record at the request of Jennifer that it is now 7:14 p.m. Sir, you may kiss your bride".

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up as he kissed her.

Everyone applauded for them, and then she took her flowers back from Lindsey, and laced her fingers through Jonathan's.

"Everyone is invited to join our newlyweds in a reception inside the venue, here at the lovely San Ysidro Vines and Vineyards. It is with great pleasure and privilege that I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

They walked up the aisle to "Everlasting Love", and then headed into the bridal suite.

She gave him several kisses, and then her dad came in along with the other bridesmaids.

"Beautiful ceremony sweetheart. Son, glad to have you officially in the family".

"Thank you, Pa".

"Thank you, sir".

They went and took tons of pictures, and then joined their reception.

Their first dance was to "At Last", and then they were taken to a table where they got to eat dinner together. Jonathan had requested that they go beyond just appetizer foods, so all the guests were having prime rib, grilled chicken, salad, mashed potato bar, and rolls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the bride to have a dance with her father".

Jennifer and Stephen shared a dance, and then Jennifer danced with Walter, since he had helped raise her also. He was very touched that she had thought to include him.

The wedding cake was vanilla, with banana filling, and vanilla buttercream. The outside of the cake looked like it was wrapped in tissue, and their topper depicted a man dipping a woman and kissing her.

Around 10, they had done all the wedding tradition stuff, and were ready to leave. They packed up their things, took a generous to go box from the caterer, and Max packed the car for them while they said goodbye to Stephen.

"Thank you, Pa. We'll call you when we get back from our honeymoon".

"Very well, have fun, you two."

"If you need a ride to the airport, call Max, ok?"

"Sweetheart, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I love you".

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom are going to address their guests, and then they will head out."

Jonathan and Jennifer walked to the microphone. She linked her arm through his.

"We want to thank everyone for coming tonight. It means the world to us that you all wanted to celebrate with us. Please, take a favor with you on the way out. Darling, what do you say that for our honeymoon, we take a 3-week Mediterranean cruise through Italy, Greece, Croatia, and Spain? Is that ok with you?"

She leaned up and kissed him and hugged him.

Everyone was clapping for them, and they headed to the receiving line.

Jennifer was thrilled that everyone was loving their favors. Since they had gotten married in a vineyard, she had put together a wine glass with their initials and wedding date, a mini corkscrew, and a coupon for a free bottle of wine from a national wine distributor.

A few minutes later, after everyone was in place, Max brought the car around. Bill and James and Drew had decorated Jennifer's convertible with streamers, beer cans, a banner across the back of the car, and some crazy bumper stickers.

They walked down the receiving line, with everyone holding lit sparklers, and then stopped in the middle to kiss for a couple of pictures.

He helped her into the car, and then climbed into the front seat next to her. she waved to everyone as they headed to their wedding night destination.

Jennifer laced her fingers through his as they rode along.

"Darling, can you reach into the backseat and get the food boxes? See what's in them?"

"Sure".

She grabbed them, and opened them.

"Salad, and two pieces of wedding cake and rolls".

"How about we pick up something?"

"Yes please".

They picked up Shake Shack, and then continued on to their hotel.

She was so delighted when she realized they were staying at W.

Once they were checked into their room, she changed out of her dress.

"Darling, can you unzip me, please?"

"I would love to, Mrs. Hart".

"Thank you, Mr. Hart".

She slipped into a black lace nightgown and robe, and then they sat down and ate.

They talked about what they liked about the wedding and what they wished they would have done differently.

Pretty much, neither of them would change a thing.

"So, tell me the details of our Mediterranean cruise".

"Well, tomorrow, we are going home because I realized that I forgot a few things".

"Good, because I'll need to pack some more clothes".

"And then tomorrow night, we are flying to New York and staying at the penthouse. And then Monday morning, we are flying from New York to Venice. We are spending two days in Venice, and then we board the ship, and make our way through Italy, Greece and Spain. We end in Croatia, and then we fly back to New York. Spend a night or two in New York, and then fly home".

"I love that".

After they were done eating, she got his gifts out of her suitcase.

"Ok, darling, you go first".

He opened the first one. It was a gold keychain, that was engraved in her handwriting that said "I love you the most. The end. I win", with a heart.

"I love it. Very creative".

He handed her a package.

"Ok, your turn".

She opened the package and found a Christmas ornament, with the Senate Rotunda on it, and the date she testified and their initials painted underneath.

"Oh darling, I love it. It's so…us".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I can't wait to hang it on our Christmas tree".

She put it back in the box and then handed him his final present.

She scooted back against the pillows and then pulled the covers back so he would come join her.

He climbed under the covers and opened the final present.

As soon as he saw it, his jaw dropped open and he looked at her in astonishment.

"How on earth did you…."

"Darling, turn it over".

He turned the gift over, and saw that there were initials engraved on it.

"PSE+MSH. What does that mean?"

"Darling, this watch was my grandfather's. Those are his initials-Paul Stephen Edwards, plus my grandmother's, Mariellen Suzanne Harris. This was the watch she gave to him on their 50th anniversary".

"Wait a minute. You mean, this watch, the Plasko 9094, was your grandfather's?"

"Yes, that's correct".

"How did you get it?"

"Darling, remember when we first met and you told me you collect watches? It was that night in your penthouse in New York and we weren't official yet, and we had just gone to dinner. Anyways, you told me that you collected these watches and I told you that my grandfather left me his watch collection".

"Yes, that's right".

"So, almost 2 months ago, I went to the safety deposit box, to put some papers in. And I remembered the watches, so I looked through the list, and saw Plasko. So, I removed it, took it to a watch appraiser, called Pa, he confirmed that his father had a genuine Plasko, and then the appraiser confirmed that it was one of the 10 made of this model, that it was genuine, not a fake, and then I knew I wanted to give it to you, and I figured I would give it to you as a wedding gift. I wanted to see you open it, though, so that's why I didn't send it to you at the Vineyard".

"This is so incredibly thoughtful and special and I just can't believe it".

"I got it a new battery, and had him clean up the parts and all that. You should be able to wear it right away".

"Oh no. I'm not wearing this on our honeymoon. I'm not taking any chances".

She giggled.

"Darling, can we set aside some time to go look at the other watches he left you?"

She smiled at him, and then went and got a box out of her suitcase and brought it back.

He opened it, and found all the watches.

He looked at each one, thoroughly impressed by the collection.

"So, where do you want to put these?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we could get one of those dressers with a watch drawer, I suppose. Although I guess in your case, we will need to have a dresser of nothing but watch drawers made".

"Darling, these belong to you, we should put them where you want them".

"Jonathan, I appreciate that. But you are my husband now, and these are all men's watches. I wasn't left these watches because Granddaddy thought I would enjoy wearing them. I was left these because I was the only grandchild".

"Well, then I suppose I like the watch drawer idea. I'm so shocked, I don't know what to say".

"No words are necessary".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They carefully packed up the watches and then put them back in the box and she got up and put them back in her suitcase.

"Darling, I added Max to the safety deposit box also, just in case".

"Wonderful idea".

She snuggled up to him, and he put his arm around her.

"What a wonderful day".

"Yeah. What a long, wonderful, exhausting day".

"Was it everything you dreamed it would be?"

"Yes, I think so."

He kissed her, and then passionately made love to her. It was exhilarating, intense, frantic and beautiful.

As they fell asleep, they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Goodnight, Mr. Hart".

"Goodnight Mrs. Hart".

***The next morning***

They checked out of the hotel around 10, and loaded the car. Jonathan took the beer cans off, but they left the streamers and the just married sign.

"Darling, there's one more place I want to take you".

"Ok".

She put her sunglasses on and sat back and enjoyed the drive.

About 40 minutes later, he said "Ok, here we are".

She looked up and realized they were headed into the canyon.

"We can pull out of the contract if we want to. If not, our move in date will be in 30 days from this Friday".

He pulled them up to a house that had an expansive gate in front, and punched in a code. The gate opened, and he drove them down a winding driveway to a house that was set back a good ways.

Finally, the house became clear.

"Oh, darling. I love it! How did you find it?"

"The realtor called me and I came and looked at it, and then I decided I wanted this to be a wedding gift. So, I paid them asking price, and we have till this Wednesday to pull out of the contract if we don't like it."

"Do you think we'll like it?"

"Actually, I'm betting you'll love it".

They parked and got out and he got the key out of the key keeper, and they went inside.

He just kind of stood back and let her go through each room and look at it for herself.

He was downstairs in the kitchen when she came downstairs and found him.

She didn't say anything, she just went to him and kissed him several times.

"You mean it?"

She nodded.

He picked her up and swung her around.

They headed back to the other house then, and he called the realtor and told her it was a keeper.

"We'll sign the papers with you in a few weeks when we get back from our trip".

It only took them a couple of hours to get all packed for the honeymoon.

Jennifer was worried about Max.

"Are you going to be ok with us gone for 3 weeks?"

"I'll be fine. I'll probably go to Vegas for a few days. I'll spend the rest of the time packing my room and packing up non-essentials for you guys. You two go have fun".

"Thanks Max".

She kissed his cheek.

"See you later, Max. We'll be in touch".

They boarded the plane, and got settled.

They had picked up lunch, so they got that ready and then Jonathan popped them some champagne and poured them each a glass.

"To my gorgeous wife".

"To my handsome husband".

"Happy Honeymoon to us".

"Happy Honeymoon to us indeed".

He kissed her, and then they clinked glasses and took a sip.

***3 years later***

"Come on, Jennifer, you're doing great. Just a little bit longer".

"I can't, darling. I don't have it in me".

"I know you're tired. But I promise, just a little more and it will all be worth it. What if we count to ten, ok?"

They counted to ten as she pushed, and a few pushes later, their daughter was born.

"She's here! And she looks just like you".

He kissed her and then went and stood by the baby while they got Jennifer cleaned up.

The nurses cleaned up the baby and brought her to Jennifer and they did skin to skin right away.

"Darling, go find Max."

"You got it. I love you".

"I love you too".

He gave her a couple of kisses and then headed to the waiting room.

Max was sitting with Stephen.

"We have a baby girl!"

"Splendid1"

"Two Jennifers, is really what we have. She looks exactly like Jennifer".

"Can't go wrong with that".

"She's in the 4th room on the right, if you want to go in. I'm going to call the office".

He walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi Deanne. It's Jonathan. Baby's here, mom and baby are doing great. It's a girl".

"Wonderful!"

"Jennifer and I appreciate the love and well-wishes, and we respectfully ask for no visitors at the hospital. We are planning on bringing the baby to the office in a few weeks".

"I'll pass the word along."

"Stanley is in charge, until I come back. I'm going to take a few weeks off to get Jennifer through the first few weeks."

"Got it. Congratulations Mr. Hart. Does she have a name?"

"Not yet".

He hung up and headed back to Jennifer.

Max and Stephen were standing outside.

"Son, we waited for you in case she wasn't decent".

"No problem".

Jonathan peeked in and then brought them in.

"Hi Max, hi Pa!"

"Hi sweetheart! Hey there, sweet pea!"

"Hey there toots".

"Does she have a name yet?"

"Not just yet. We had a couple of contenders but we need to decide".

"Ok darling, what was on the list?"

"Jaycie Suzanne, Jaycie Charlotte, Jenna Suzanne, Jenna Charlotte, and Jolie Suzanne, or Jolie Charlotte."

"Max, what's your full name?"

"Maxwell Charles Brennan".

"Pa, what's your full name?"

"Stephen Charles Edwards".

"Jaycie Charlotte Suzanne is my favorite. Suzanne after me and momma, and Charlotte after you, and both of her grandpas".

"I love that."

"Ok, it's official princess. You are now Miss Jaycie Charlotte Suzanne Hart. You are named after the most special people ever".

She kissed her head a few times.

Jaycie started to cry so Jennifer opened her gown to feed her. it took a minute, but she got the hang of it.

"How was the delivery, sweetheart?"

"Long. My water broke yesterday afternoon, just before Jonathan got home. And then it took me a long time to go from 3 cm to 5, which is when they let you have an epidural. And then it seemed like it was pretty quick to go from 5 to 10, and then we started pushing and I didn't think we'd ever stop. But Jonathan was right by my side and it was all worth it. She's a little on the small side, 5 lbs., 5 ounces. And I think she's going to be tall like Momma. She's 22 ½ inches long".

"Probably so".

As soon as Jaycie was finished eating, Jennifer changed her diaper and then laid her on the bed in front of her. Jaycie was whimpering.

"Darling, I think she's whimpering because she doesn't like her outfit. Can you get her bag please?"

"Jennifer, she doesn't even know that she has clothes on".

"Can you just get it, please?"

He grabbed the bag and she selected a pink sparkly outfit with a black tutu, and a black sparkly headband.

"There, I bet that feels better".

"Say no it doesn't, I feel ridiculous Mommy, don't you Sugar?"

"Jonathan! She does not. And besides, she looks adorable. And sometimes, you have to feel uncomfortable for the sake of looking cute".

"Pa, you want to hold her?"

"Certainly".

She passed him over.

"Hi sweet pea. I'm your Poppy. And I want to tell you a little secret. Your mommy is nuts. Straight up nuts."

Jennifer cracked a smile.

"Max, what's your granddad name?"  
"I'm Papa Max, Mrs. H."

"I love it".

Max and Stephen took turns holding the baby and then gave her back to Jonathan and Jennifer.

"Ok princess. It's time for our beauty routine".

She undressed her and got out some lavender baby lotion.

Jonathan smelled it.

"Darling, is this that same stuff you like to put on my back that feels like you're setting me on fire?"

"No, silly. This is lotion. That's body scrub".

"Son, you let my daughter set your skin on fire?"

"There's no letting. It just happens".

"It does not. Pa, I was giving him a back massage and I used some sugar scrub on him, and he freaked out".

"What is sugar scrub?"

"It's a paste that has grains of sugar in it and you rub it on your skin and it exfoliates your dead skin and revitalizes your skin cells and helps you produce collagen".

"It feels like your being stabbed with about 40 needles at once".

Jennifer got the baby all lotioned up and then dressed her in another outfit that said "Daddy's girl".

"That's right, sugar. You are daddy's number one girl."

He scooped her up and kissed her and then settled her on his chest.

"Well sweetheart, I'm going to head to my hotel. I'll come by and see you tomorrow".

"We love you, Pa. I'm so glad you're here".

"Mr. Edwards, I'll give you a lift".

"Max, are you going too?"

"Yes Mrs. H. I got a hot date with the Queen of Hearts".

"We love you too, Max".

When it was just the three of them, Jennifer relaxed a bit.

Jonathan put his arm around her, and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Princess, we promise, we have no clue what we are doing. But we are going to try our best. We love you so much".

"Mommy's right, sugar. You go easy on us, and we'll go easy on you".

He gave her a few kisses and then kissed Jennifer a few times.

"Darling, I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me up if she starts crying, ok?"

"You got it".

Once he knew Jennifer was asleep, he started talking to the baby.

"Ok sugar, father/daughter time. You probably have a ton of questions for us, like who we are and all that. Well, I'm daddy. And the beautiful lady next to us, that's your mommy. And we love you so much. Now, I bet that before you were born, you were up in Heaven being loved on by my mom and dad, and by mommy's mom too, huh? Well, I think that's great. I bet you met someone else too. Your brother. Or maybe your sister. Mommy thinks you have a sister. But I knew you had a brother. See, mommy came to me a long time ago and told me that we were going to have a baby. And I was so excited, and mommy was too. But that baby was so special that it had to go straight to heaven. See, you're supposed to come here first, and then in a really, really long time from now, you go back to heaven. That's just how it works, I don't make the rules. But the really special ones, they go to heaven early, and that's what your brother or sister did. Mommy and Daddy were very sad and Daddy was very worried about Mommy. And then, one day Mommy wasn't feeling well, and Daddy kept saying "go to the doctor". So, Mommy finally listened to Daddy, and then that night, Daddy came home and Mommy was in the kitchen, and she told Daddy to close his eyes. And then she told Daddy to open his eyes, and when he did, she was holding a jar of pickles and a tub of ice cream. And she had the happiest, biggest smile on her face that daddy had seen in months. And that's how she told me you were going to be born. Now, I have to apologize to you. See, Mommy is going to go overboard in the coming days and put all kinds of outfits on you, and dress you up like you're meeting the queen and she's going to put bows on your head. I'm sorry. Sugar, it makes her happy, and Daddy wants her to be happy instead of seeing her sad all the time, so we just have to let her play dress-up, ok? We have to keep mommy happy, sugar because she does so much for us. She takes care of us, so well. She loves us, more than we know. And we love her too. Without Mommy, Daddy would just fall apart. Mommy is Daddy's everything, sugar. She's kind, and caring, and she puts everyone else first. And trust me, she's quite a looker. So, we are going to take it easy on Mommy, ok? Ok". He gave her several forehead kisses and then covered her with a blanket.

They all slept for two hours, and then Jaycie woke up crying.

Jennifer woke up and fed her and changed her, and then went and took a shower.

They stayed in the hospital for two days and then they were discharged.

After the car was loaded, they wheeled Jennifer and Jaycie to the front of the hospital.

Jonathan got them all in the car.

"Anywhere special we need to go?"

"Home, Mr. Hart".

"You got it, Mrs. Hart".

And they lived happily ever after…


End file.
